Hidden Lies
by Cait Jade
Summary: Nathan killed his best friends. Lucas is just out of juvenile prison. Brooke is a goth. Haley is a slut. Peyton is a runaway... why? Read to find out... Brucas. Brathan Bond. Leyton Bond. JaleyNaley.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot outline: **

Nathan killed his four best friends.  
Brooke is goth, and attempted suicide.  
Peyton ran away from home.  
Haley slept with her own step-brother.  
Lucas just got out of juvanile prison.

**_The wrong thing done for the right reason... is still the wrong thing... but what reasons could these people have, for doing the things they did_?**

I don't own anything or anyone. This story is completly AU. I have tried to write this so that you will understand, but if there are any questions please don't be afraid to ask. I'll try andupdate every few days, but it depends on school work. I really appreciate reviews, and I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

Nathan crawled out of bed for the third time that day. Turning his TV off, and throwing the remote down onto his bed, he headed out of his room. He paused at his doorway, looking over at the black door opposite his. Loud punk rock music was playing, and the sign on the door reading "Bitch Inside, Back Off" was vibrating as the music surged. Shaking his head he turned to his left and headed downstairs. 

The light from sun hit his face as he entered the brightly lit kitchen. He squinted and continued towards the fridge, not even glancing at his father, who was sitting at the kitchen bench, reading the news paper.

"Afternoon son," Dan Scott said, turning the page of the sports section. Nathan didn't respond, taking a carton of juice out of the fridge, and removing the lid. "Glad to see you out of bed… finally," his father sneered, as he watched his son scull half a bottle of juice from the carton.

As Nathan lowered the juice carton he gave his father a huge fake grin, turned on his heel and went to leave the kitchen. He bumped into his mother on the way out, who gave him a pat on the shoulder, and a small smile. He continued on his way upstairs, and Deb Scott took a seat across from her husband.

"That was the doctor on the phone," she said, taking the newspaper out of his hands to make sure he was paying attention. "He said that Nathan should be fine to go back to school tomorrow, and his next check up will be in two weeks,"

"That's good," he responded. "We'll start him out on light training--"

His wife cut him off. "No Dan. Nothing has changed. You heard what the doctor said. No basketball. Ever. It's the beginning of a new school year, and I would like both of our kids to start fresh, with no pressure from you" and with that, she left the room, not wanting to deal with her husband obsession of making her only son put a ball through a hoop for the rest of his life.

Dan sighed. How could everything go so wrong is just three months? Nathan would have made all state if he hadn't been so reckless. The accident had ruined his chance at a professional basketball career, and Dan Scott's very own social status.

And although the police never officially charged Nathan of any crime the residents of Tree Hill didn't want anything to do with a supposed murderer, or his family. As far as they where concerned;

Nathan Scott was driving. Nathan Scott was speeding. Nathan Scott killed Tim Smith, Jack Brooker, Luke Henderson and Zachary Gardiner. Nathan Scott killed his four best friends. Nathan Scott, would suffer for his crime.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. It really does mean a lot. But what would mean even more, was if you pushed that little Review button, and let me know what you thought. Come on, you know you want too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brooke's turn. Hope you like it... Please review!**

* * *

Brooke rolled over, and hit her head on her bed-side table. "Shit" she muttered, leaning back, and rolling onto her back. She silently cursed herself for falling asleep. It wasn't like she had anything better to do on a Saturday afternoon. She took a deep breath and looked at her nails. Her black nail polish was beginning to chip, and she hated that. She flung the covers off her body, and swung herself out of bed.

Taking six steps forward she opened her bottom draw, and rummaged around till she found what she was looking for. She then went back to her bed, and positioned her pillows so she was in a comfy position leaning up against her wall. She grabbed her stereo remote off her bed-side table and hit "Play". POD Brooke's "band of the week" started blasting from her speakers. As she opened her bottle of black nail polish and began to re-apply it, she mimed along to "Boom". Not really paying attention to what she was doing, she turned the music up louder, with her dry hand, and continued to paint her nails. Leaning over her hands, her long black hair got in the way, but she just flicked it back.

As the song finished, and a new one started, Brooke completed painting her fingernails. Looking around her room for something to keep her entertained, she found a few DVD's sprawled across her floor. Her and her brother stayed up late the night before watching them. She could never get bored of horror movies. She spotted "Wrong Turn" on the floor; the only movie they didn't watch last night. As she launched off her bed, and onto the floor her door opened. She didn't notice her mother walking up behind her, and she was shocked when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Ahhh!" she screamed. Realizing it was only her mother, she calmed down.

Deb Scott jumped back in surprise. "I'm sorry honey," she yelled over the music. Brooke removed her hand from her chest, and rose to her feet. She walked over to her bed, and grabbed the remote. Turning the volume down, she turned to glare at her mother.

"Is there something you wanted?" she sneered, folding her arms over her chest.

Deb flinched at her tone, though she thought she would be used to it by now. Her daughter had been hostile towards everyone since her best friend of sixteen years; Kristin committed suicide, roughly four months ago. "Yes actually. I was thinking that maybe tonight we could have dinner as a family. I think it would be good for us," she smiled softly.

"Good for us? Mom, the only thing that would be good for this family… was if we weren't one," she said, turning the volume up again. Deb sighed, and left the room.

Brooke looked at the door for a moment, and then continued with her movie.

Deb sighed as the left her daughter's room. She leaned against the hallway and thought about the night she received the phone call that she knew changed her daughter's life, and possibly their family… forever.

"_Mrs. Scott?"_ his voice echoed through her head. "_This is Dr. Peter Wilkins, from the Tree Hill Hospital. I'm sorry to have to tell you this over the phone, but we have your daughter in here, and it appears that she has tried to end her own life…," _just the thought of that moment sent shivers down her spine. She knew that Brooke was hurting since Kristen's death, but she never thought that she would do anything to hurt herself… certainly not kill herself. But that was two months ago now, and Brooke seemed to be in a better state of mind but then again, you can never know…

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. I really hope you like it. Now, whether I update, depends on whether or not you review! Now; go ahead, review... you know you want too!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for this guys, I made a mistake in the last update, and had to delete it! Aggh! So here it is... Chapter Three... the REAL ONE! Ha!

Thank you so much to all of my reviewers:

**Gina -** The pairings ae uncertain at this point. i can confirm that it will NOT be a Naley, or a Pathan. The options are Leyton, Laley, and Brucas. Let me know who you would like to see together!

**xleytonloverx -** Thanks so much for reviewing:)

**Cadi Cay -** Well here ya go, the next chapter - Enjoy :)

**iftheyonlyknewthetruth -** Thanks so much - Enjoy!

**Sophi20 -** Awww thank you!

**Polia -** Thanks for your review. Yeah, the concept is very different, but the funniest thing is, it's so easy to write! Enjoy!

**DanaJaycee -** Thanks for your review! I hope you'll find this chapter interesting too!

**a.wo23 -** Awww thank you so much! You're too kind, and I'm glowing hahaha. Enjoy!

**TypoKween -** Thank you so much! I'm also a major Brathan fan, and trust me I considered putting them together, but brother and sister just fits this story so much more. Thanks for your review, hope you like the new update!

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Haley walked into her wardrobe and tried to find something that she hadn't worn in a while. Tonight was the end of Summer Break Beach Party, and she had to look the hottest. Smiling as she pushed her cheerleading uniform aside, she found a black spaghetti top that showed a lot of cleavage, and a red mini skirt. She matched these with a pair of black stilettos, a large cross necklace, and her hair up in a messy, yet stylish do.

As she was applying her make-up in the mirror, her door opened. She knew who it was without looking. "What do you want?" she asked, in a cold tone.

Her step brother, Mark stood behind her, arms folded, enjoying the view. "What do I want? There are a lot of things I want Haley… a new car, pit bull, maybe even a bigger room, but I think the real question is… what do you want?"

"Okay," she turned around to look at him. "You want to know what I want?" he nodded, and she continued, her voice rising slightly as she took a step towards him. "What I want is to be left alone. I don't want you watching me 24/7, I don't want you in my mother's house, you know what, come to think of it, I'm pretty sure… I don't want you at all!" she yelled, walking past him.

He turned. "Pretty sure?" he flirted. He took a step towards Haley, and she took one back. This continued until he had her backed against a wall. Her eyes filled with fear, as he touched her face. "You didn't seem to have a problem with me a few months ago. As I recall, you seemed more than happy to be around me… so don't stand there and tell me you don't want me" his hand slid down the side of her neck.

Haley looked down, not daring to move, scared of what he would do.

Mark noticed this, and continued. "But since then… you've been avoiding me. School starts on Monday Hales. You can't avoid me forever… after all, I am the new student, and it's your job to show me around" his hands reached her breasts, and Haley took a deep breath in.

"And if I don't?" she whispered.

His hand left her chest, and tilted her chin up, so she had no choice but to look at him. "I don't think I need to remind you what would happen" he whispered, in a deadly tone. He leaned forward slowly, and gave Haley a gentle kiss on the lips. A tear fell down her cheek, as he turned and walked out of the room.

Haley, unable to control her emotions any longer, burst into tears. She leaned against the wall for support, and slowly slid down to the floor. Her hands wrapped around her knees, she rocked back and forth, sobbing.

She knew what her mistake was. She slept with the enemy. She slept with her own step brother, more than once… and now… she had to pay the consequences. No-one knew what happened between her and Mark and she was hoping, praying, that no-one would ever find out. People already considered Haley as a man-killer, but her own-step brother? That was an all time low… even for Haley.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading. If anyone has any questions about Haley, or the fic DON'Tbe afraid to ask. This chapter was the hardest to write, so I hope you understood it okay. Haley is basically Brooke in Season 1, minus the consious. Please review - and then I'll update! I've written the next three chapters already, so depending on how many review I get, I'll update in a few hours. Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. I'll just get on with the fic... hahaha...**

* * *

Peyton wiped a tear from her face, and took a deep breath. She had bags under her eyes, and the fact that she hadn't slept it over twenty-four hours was obvious… and so was her pain. She let out a loud sob, and rested her head against the window of the bus.

She closed her eyes and memories came flooding back to her. Some good, some bad. She thought about her parents. She loved them more than anything in the world, and she wondered if she was being selfish by running away… again.

She'd felt safe in Oak Lake. That's where she had been staying with her cousin, Damien West. He was the one who had suggested that she go to Tree Hill. He described it as a small town, where everyone kept to themselves. He had played basketball there, not too long ago, and said that it would be the perfect place for Peyton to go, if she had any chance of not being found by her parents.

She was snapped out of her day dream by her phone ringing. The people on the bus turned to look at her, and she quickly fished her phone out of her pocket, flipped it open, and hit the answer button. "Hello?" she questioned, not knowing who would be calling her.

"Peyt, it's me," her cousin's voice came from the other end.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey. What's going on?"

"Just wanted to let you know that your mom and dad left about an hour ago. They took a look around for a bit, but mom covered pretty well," he answered

Peyton let out all the air she had been unknowingly holding in her lungs. "Thanks. And tell Auntie Laurie I said thanks. I'm sorry I had to leave so quick… but you know,"

"Yeah I know... so where are you headed?"

Peyton ran a hand through her hair. "I'm about an hour and a half away from Tree Hill… no-where city. You sure they won't look for me here?"

"Positive. Tree Hill isn't even on most maps. Oh… look I've gotta go, but take care of yourself, k P. Sawyer?"

"Yes D. West, whatever you say," she smiled, for the first time in the last twenty-four hours.

Damien shivered. "Arrgh, that nickname only works on chicks," and with that he hung up.

Peyton closed her flip phone, and put it back in her pocket. Sending apologetic looks to all of the people around her, she rested her head back on the window. "Next stop, Tree Hill," she murmured, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Now, these last 5 chapters have been pretty short but that is just because I've been setting up the story. I hope that the rest will be a lot longer, but like I said at the start, it depends on school work. The most updates will be on weekends. Thanks so much, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Lucas got out of the taxi with a single back-pack, and walked up the steps to Karen's Café. He ran his hand over his shaved head, and pushed the door open. He immediately felt the warmth of the room, and looked over at the women who he was to live with.

"Aunty Karen," he said, walking forward.

"Lucas!" she smiled, coming around the side of the counter, and enveloping him in a loving hug. This was the last thing he expected, so he just stood there. "Wow, you've gotten taller since the last time I saw you," she said, looking him up and down.

He just started at the women. "The last time you saw me I was five," he said bluntly.

"Yes, well a lot can change in 12 years cant it?" she said, not referring to anything in particular.

Lucas on the other hand, took this the wrong way. "Yeah it can. Look I don't know what my mom told you, but you don't know me alright? I don't want to be here, you don't want me here, but its here, or back home and I don't want to go back there… not now," he said, in a harsh tone.

Karen merely smiled at him. "Okay, now that we got that out of the way, how about you head back there, and make yourself a hot chocolate or something, we close in about half an hour, so I'll take you home then okay?" she said pointing to a set of doors that lead into the kitchen. He looked at her for a brief moment with a blank expression on his face. He pulled his back-pack further up his shoulder, and turned on his heel, walking out of the café.

Karen watched him go, and took a deep breath.

"He's going to be a lot of fun," Keith Scott joked, from behind her.

"Don't laugh! Your helping me with him," she said, taking a seat on the bar stool next to him.

"I kind of guessed. So, come on, if I'm playing foster dad I've gotta know the basics," Keith asked, genuinely curious about his best friend's nephew.

"Well all I know is what his mother told me. He assaulted a young boy, his age, and was sentenced to juvie for two years. He got out last week, and Julie can't even stand to look at him, so she sent him to yours truly. I don't mind, I've always wanted kids, but… he's going to be a handful… I can tell," she said, taking a sip of Keith's Diet Coke.

"What happened to the boy?" he asked.

"What boy?" Karen looked at him.

"The one he assaulted,"

Karen looked at Keith sadly. "He died. He lost a lot of blood, and wasn't strong enough to survive surgery. Lucas doesn't talk about it. We're lucky he's not still in prison, but their lawyer somehow managed to wriggle him out of a twenty year sentence. He's on a good behavior bond,"

Keith took a deep breath. "So what you're basically saying is… Tree Hill just welcomed a murderer?" he thought about this for a moment. "Hmmm. Him and Nathan might hit it off well,"

"Keith!" Karen scolded.

Keith just looked at her. "What? We both know it,"

Their was a moment of silence. Neither of them realized that Lucas Roe's arrival in Tree Hill would change everything… forever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review. Any questions - don't be afriad to ask. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry Itried to update last night but for some reason wasn't working. Oh well, here it is, and thanks so much for not complaining about how short the last 5 Chapters have been. I was really trying to justset up the story, so here it goes, and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Even though she was dressed, and ready, Haley didn't go the party that night. Instead she walked around her room, looking at her many possessions, wondering what the grand design of life was. She had everything she could ever hope for. She spun around her room her eyes moving from her many Cheerleading Trophies to her walk in wardrobe that held 89 pairs of shoes, 26 pairs of jeans, 32 skirts, 112 tank tops, 54 sweaters, and 12 purses. She walked over to her bedroom window, and looked out at the view; just another two story house. She looked down, and saw Mark's Ferrari in their massive driveway, her black Saab parked next to it, and her step father Charlie's SUV. She looked at the neatly done garden, and sighed. She turned around and leaned on the window. Her door opened and her mother entered. 

"Hey sweetie. Mark said you weren't feeling too well, so I saved you some dinner. It's sitting in the oven," she said softly, approaching her daughter.

Haley gave her a weak smile. "Thanks mom," trust Mark to make up some lie to cover for her. Well, that's better than the truth isn't it?

"Listen sweetie there is something we need to discuss. Now your father and I--" Her mother took her by the hand and led her to her bed as she spoke.

"You mean Charlie," Haley said, removing her hand from her mothers.

"Yes dear. Now your father and I have discussed your recent behavior and have come to a conclusion--"

Haley couldn't help but question her mother. "What recent behavior?"

"Well dear, you've hardly been outside all holidays. Bevin hasbeen calling no-stop for the lastthree weeks,but you won't return her calls. You won't eat with the family. And you're at home on the night of your End of Summer Beach Party. Charlie and I think that this is a sign of anti-social behavior and he thinks that boarding school--"

"Whoa! Stop right there!" Haley yelled, jumping off her bed. Her mother looked at her. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to a boarding school, so you can shove that idea--"

"Haley, calm down. We came to the conclusion that we're going to give you a chance this year. Now, it's a new school year, and we would like you to make us proud. Its Mark's first year at Tree Hill High, so we expect you to make him feel welcome. Now, as I recall the party started at 6pm am I right?" Haley, still shocked from everything her mother had told her, just nodded. "Well it's not too late to go. Charlie would be more than happy to drop you off,"

"No thanks," Haley mumbled. "I'm just gonna have an early night. But thanks mom,"

Her mother kissed her softlyon the head. "Your welcome sweetie. I love you,"

"Love you too mom," Haley said, as her mother left her room.

Haley sighed, groaned and threw a pillow across the room. She lied down on her bed, as the tears flowed from her eyes, and she slowly cried herself to sleep. She thought she would be used to this by now. She couldn't stand to be in the same room as Mark, and she didn't really know her step-father, so she didn't mind missing dinner. The only thing she missed was her mom. She missed their late night talks, their midnight snacks, all the things they did before Mark and Charlie came. All the things they did before Haley made the biggest mistake of her life. All the things they did, before Haley slept with her step brother.

* * *

Brooke sat on the lounge room couch, watching her favorite horror movie Scream. As she watched the blonde bimbo run up the stairs instead of out the front door, she sighed. For her favorite movie, this was kind of boring.As shesank further into the couch shedidn't notice her father enter the room from behind her. 

"Brooke," he said simply. She screamed, and jumped up. "Sorry love, didn't mean to scare you,"

Brooke sneered at him. "What is with people in this family and scaring me?"

"Brooke I was hoping we could talk. I was thinking maybe we could discuss your future," her father said, sitting down on the couch next to her.

"What future?" she questioned, looking straight ahead at the TV. Dan grabbed the remote, and turned down the volume. "Hey! I was watching that!" she yelled.

"And now your not," he said simply.

"You're such a jerk," she mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me," she yelled. "You're a jerk! You think just because you lost control of Nathan's life doesn't mean that you can try and take over mine!"

"You watch your mouth young lady," he said, standing up.

Brooke copied his action, but continued yelling. "Or what? What are you going to do to me Dad?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do to--"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Deb Scott's voice came from the doorway of the room.

"Dad's just deciding he wants something to do with me," Brooke responded, resuming her position on the couch.

"Go to your room," Dan yelled.

"Dan! Don't treat her like she's a child," Deb said.

"Don't tell me how to discipline my daughter!" he yelled at her.

"Oh, your daughter? Since when is she just your daughter Dan?" Deb placed her hands on her hips.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Can you guys please just piss off? I'm trying to watch a movie here," Dan and Deb looked at each other. Contemplating what to do, they both exited the room. Brooke sighed. "War at last,"

* * *

Peyton woke as the bus driver announced that they were finally in Tree Hill. She breathed a sigh of relief, and got of the bus. She waited patiently as the driver unloaded her one single suitcase from below the bus, and once she had, she realized something. She didn't know where to go. Walking off the platform from the bus stop, she looked around. Trees. Houses. Taxi. Picking the third most sensible option, she walked over to the Taxi, and jumped inside. The driver spun around in shock. 

"Sorry Miss. You just scared me," he said, in a deep Italian accent.

"Sorry," Peyton said, sheepishly.

"It's quiet alright. Now, where to?" he asked.

"Uh… not sure. Nearest hotel maybe?" she said, looking around the taxi, as if there would be an answer there.

"Si, right away," he said.

Five minutes later they pulled up outside a hotel.

"Thank you so much," Peyton said, opening her wallet, and waiting to hear how much the ride cost.

"$8.96" he said, turning to face the backseat.

Peyton looked into her wallet at all of the notes she had. No coins. Just notes. Millions of green notes. "Uh… here," she said, passing him a large amount of money, in the form of a note. "Keep the change," she smiled, and got out of the taxi.

The driver just sat there as she walked off. "What an angel," he said, smiling at his money. "Must be my lucky night," he watched the young girl, no older than 17 walk into the hotel, and drove off.

"Hi there, welcome to the Tree Hill Hotel," a friendly lady, with the name tag "Pam" read.

"Hi. I was just looking for a room," Peyton said, putting he case down, smiling.

"Sure love. How long will you be staying?" she said, entering some information into her computer.

"Not sure. Umm... a week, maybe two," she said. If things worked out here, she would find an apartment.

"Okay, I'll put you down for a week, and if you want any longer you just let me know okay sweetie?"

"Thank you," Peyton politely smiled again, for the one-hundredth time that day.

"Oh no, it seems we only have a few rooms available," Pam said, frowning.

"Well that's okay. I'll take whatever I can get," Peyton said, tired, just wanting to go to bed.

"Well the only rooms we have are the honeymoon suites, and they're a little expensive dear," Pam said cautiously, not wanting to offend the young girl.

Peyton sighed. She pulled her wallet out of her pocket that contained her fake-id, and another wad of green notes. "I'll take it,"

Pam smiled. Of course, she was curious as to how a young lady could get so much money, but as long as she was making business, she didn't mind.

"One week in the honeymoon suite it is,"

* * *

Nathan tossed and turned, but no matter how many positions he tried, he could not get comfortable. It didn't help that he couldn't lie on his side, without being in pain. Sure, it had been three months since the accident, but the scar on his right side still hurt. He let out a groan, and swung the covers off his body. 

Repeating his motions from earlier that day, he went downstairs. This time, there was no light from the sun, just the TV that was on in the next room. He walked straight through the kitchen, and into the lounge room.

The classic horror movie _Scream_ was on and Brooke was fast asleep on the couch. He smiled; she always fell asleep during horror movies. He hated it because he always had to explain the ending. He moved forward, and turned the TV off. Looking down at his twin sister, he couldn't help but worry.

She was lying on her back, one arm down by her side, the other hanging off the end of the couch. Her long black hair was covering her face, and her dark make-up made her look even more exhausted than he knew she already was. He slowly pushed her hair away from her face, and knelt down next to her.

He took her hand in his, and whispered softly. "I love you Brooke. I don't know what's going on with you, but I want you to know that I'm always here for you. I'll always be here to help you, no matter what," he sighed. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you lost Kristin. I know how much she meant to you. I lost Tim, Luke and Zach, so trust me when I say that I know what it's like to lose a friend," he took a deep breath, as his eyes got watery. "This year… is going to be the hardest year of our lives. We both know it. I just want you to know that we're going to get through it. Together," a tear fell down his cheek, and landed on Brooke's hand as he finished.

Brooke mumbled something that Nathan couldn't understand, and rolled over. He grabbed the blanket that was folded over the back of the couch, and laid it over her. He leaned forward and kissed her on the head, paused for a moment, and went back to bed.

* * *

Karen looked up at the clock. 12:37 am. "Maybe something happened," she said to Keith, who was sitting opposite her. 

"Or maybe he and Nathan met, and went duck hunting," Keith joked. Karen once again gave him a scolding look. Realizing that she was genuinely worried he stopped smiling. "I'm sure he'll be fine. With his history… well… he'll be fine,"

Right on cue, Lucas walked through the door. Karen immediately seized him with another gigantic hug. "We were so worried!"

Keith looked at her. "We were? I mean… we were. Hi, I'm Keith," he said, holding his hand out for a handshake. Lucas just looked at his hand. "Okay… awkward," Keith mumbled.

"Yeah okay," Luke said, bluntly.

"Would you like something to eat? You must be starving," Karen said, heading to the cupboard.

"I'm fine. I already ate," he said, not moving.

Keith noticed his back-pack on his left shoulder. "You want me to take the buddy?"

Lucas looked up at him. "I think I can carry my own bag. And I'm not your buddy," he turned to face Karen. "Where's my slate?"

Karen looked at him as if he was insane. Keith on the other hand turned and pointed down the hallway. "Third door on the left,"

Lucas looked between Keith and Karen, and walked towards the hallway. He paused at the doorway, and turned. "Thanks," he said, in the same dull, dark tone.

Keith turned to Karen. "Well, that's a start,"

Karen still looked worried. "What's a slate?"

Keith laughed. "Prison term for bed,"

"Oh… right. I was thinking… well, never mind. At least he's here," Karen said, leaning on the kitchen bench.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Keith asked.

* * *

Peyton tossed and turned, but she couldn't sleep. It's not that she wasn't tired, she was, but she had so many thoughts going through her head. Turning to her left she looked at the alarm clock. 12:48 am. "Arrgh!" she groaned, removing the covers from her body, and sitting up in bed. 

Immediately she felt the cold, and looked down at what she was wearing. Her shorts and tank top didn't really cover much. Groaning again, she got out of the king size bed that had the option of vibrating, and looked around the dark honeymoon suite. Focusing her eyes, she made out the shape of the heater across the other side of the room. Making her way over to it, she turned it on to maximum heat. She flicked the light switch that was right next to the heater, and the room lit up with red and pink lights. "Oh god," she mumbled, walking into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She frowned at the bags under her eyes, the cracks in her dry lips, and her pimples in her oily skin. "Uggh! Yuck!" she said revolted. Rolling her eyes at her reflection, she made her way back to the most comfy bed she had ever slept in. She flopped back onto it, and rolled to her side. Her phone, wallet and I-pod sat on the bed-side-table. She grabbed her wallet, and opened it, looking at a picture of her mother and father.

Tears immediately came to her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, running her index finger over the small photo. "I love you guys so much," she placed her wallet back on the table, and grabbed her phone. Scrolling through her phone book she found the number she was looking for.

Hitting "Call" her phone lit up. "Calling… Mom and Dad"

It seemed to ring forever until a very tired grumpy voice answered the phone. "Hello?" Peyton froze. "Hello, who is this?" her father's voice came from the other end.

"Daddy," Peyton squeaked.

"Peyton, is that you? Sweetie where are you? We're so worried. Why don't you come home sweetie, we love you–-" Peyton hung up.

Letting out a loud sob, she let her thoughts consume her. She knew that she was being selfish. She knew that she was being ungrateful. Her father had seemed so concerned. So worried. She was being conceited. Her parents had given her everything she had ever wanted, and in return she'd run away.

* * *

**Next Up: Lucas meets Peyton AND Brooke in one day **

Thanks so much for reading, now it would mean the world to me if you could PLEASE review. Any questions, just ask.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there guys, just wanted to give you an update because I have some news; I'm moving! Now it's great for me and my mum, but it also means that I won't be able to update for about a week because of Internet Connection Fee's and stuff. But, that gives me ages to write more stuff for you guys so that when I get back, I'll have a lot for you! So please enjoy this, and let me know what you think. Thanks so much for all of your reviews, it really means a lot.**

* * *

Haley got out of bed early the next morning, and decided to go shopping. She pulled up at the mall, and immediately spotted a familiar car. "Bevin," she whispered, as she stood in front of the hot pink sports car. Not moving an inch, she reached into her purse and grabbed her cell phone, speed dialing Bevin. It rang six times before she picked up.

"Hello" Bevin answered, sweetly.

"Hey Bev! It's me… Hales," she said, equally as sweet.

"Oh hey Haley. What are you up to?"

Haley looked around. "Nothing much, just the usual. I was wondering, do you want to maybe hang out today? Last day of holidays and all?" she asked, hoping her best friend would agree.

"I can't Haley, I'm really sorry, but I'm having lunch with my parents at the moment. But I'll see you tomorrow," Bevin's voice remained sweet and soft.

"Oh that sounds nice. Where abouts?" Haley asked, fuming.

"Oh just a cute little restaurant overlooking the river. Anyway I've gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Bevin lied through her teeth.

"Sure," Haley said, hanging up the phone. She took a deep breath. Why was Bevin lying to her? She was going to find out. She headed into the mall, on a mission.

It took her a total of three minutes to find Bevin, and she wasn't alone.

"Carla? Nicole? Jess? What the hell is going on?" Haley yelled, from the other side of the store.

"Shit, it's her," Bevin whispered, realizing she was caught. "Hales, what are you doing here?" she said, still remaining sweet.

Haley walked over to her, and put her hands on her hips. "I could ask you the same thing, because the Billabong store does not look like a restaurant by the river! Why would you lie to me?" she yelled.

Bevin looked at the girls surrounding her, and they all nodded. "Look Haley, we love you, we really do, but your just, different. You've changed, and we're sorry, but we don't want to hang out with you anymore,"

Haley couldn't help but gape at them. "Is this a joke? We've been best friends for years… and now suddenly you want nothing to do with me?"

"It's not just suddenly. Haley you've been different for a while now. We where hoping we wouldn't have to say this to your face, but lately, you've been a bit of a slut," Bevin took a pause, not sure whether to continue or not, but in true Bevin style, she did. "We heard about Mark,"

Haley froze. Had she heard right? No, she couldn't of. "What? How?" Haley yelled.

"He told me. We bumped into each other during break. Look Haley, don't worry your secret is safe with us, but… it's wrong. He's your step brother, and we think you need help. We're just not going to be a part of it, so if you'll excuse us…" Bevin walked past her, and the girls followed her.

Haley stood there, still in shock. She couldn't believe it. But she had to. She also had a problem. Bevin knew. That meant that within 24 hours, her entire school would know that she slept with her own step brother. She screamed in frustration, and walked out of the store. There was no way in hell that she was going to school tomorrow.

* * *

"Brooke wake up," Nathan whispered, hovering a mug of coffee over her head. She instantly responded to the smell of caffeine.

"I'm awake!" she said, sitting up on the couch, and attempting to grab the mug of coffee Nathan was holding. He pulled it away from her, and sat next to her.

"Nah uh. Get your own," he smiled, taking a sip.

"Aww Nate, please? I'm desperate," she said, pouting.

He handed her the mug. "You could say that again," Brooke almost spat her mouthful of coffee everywhere. "I'm joking!" he smiled. "Sort of. We've got school tomorrow,"

"Oh nice way to change the subject," Brooke said, handing him the mug back.

He looked into the half empty mug and frowned. "I wasn't trying to. I'm serious. I don't want to go,"

Brooke sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Yeah me either. Hey I know, we could run away and join the circus! Never go to school again," she said bringing her legs up, onto couch, and crossing them.

"Oh don't joke about that. Seems more tempting than school," her twin smiled.

"Who said I was joking. I'm going to be suicide girl of the year. Maybe I should go blonde," she suggested, though she knew she never would.

"Yeah, then I'd have to call you Paris. What about me? I'm the guy who killed his four best friends. You've seen what it's like when I go to the café; let alone what it's going to be like at school. People either ignore me, or stare at me,"

"You didn't kill your friends Nate," Brooke said softly.

"Yeah I did. I was driving. I was speeding. It's my fault. But listen enough about me, what are you doing today?" he asked her.

"Uh, nothing. I did plan on sleeping in but since you woke me up, that plan goes out the window. I'll probably just listen to music, chill for a bit," she said.

"Wow, sounds fun," he mocked her. "How about we do something? Together. We haven't watched a movie together in over 24 hours, and I'm having withdrawals," he joked.

"Sure. Just as long as I pick the movie,"

"Nope. My idea, my choice," Nathan said, rising from the couch.

"Fine! Just not The Fast and The Furious, I'm sorry, but I can only watch Vin Diesel movies so many times before they become annoying, and I gave up on 89," she smiled.

"Okay fine. The Fast and The Furious 2 it is," he was about to leave when his mother stuck her head in the doorway.

"Nate, Brooke, Uncle Keith is coming over for lunch. Can one of you go to the store and get some salad or something to have with our chicken?"

Brooke groaned knowing that this was obviously her job, but she knew that today would be fun, she loved Uncle Keith. It was tomorrow she was worried about. For her, and for her brother. She didn't want to go to school, but she had to. It was one of the many things that she couldn't control.

* * *

As he walked down the streets of Tree Hill, Lucas shook his head. He didn't want to be here, and he didn't want to go back to school. It was one of the things he didn't miss when he was behind bars. This made him think of all the things he did miss. Girls, basketball, food, chocolate, he thought. Looking around him, he spotted a grocery store across the street. He looked to his left, right and then crossed the road.

He entered the store took a look around. People were smiling, talking, and shopping like it was a normal day. He walked through the entrance and looked up and the giant signs that told him what product were in each isle. The red "Junk Food" sign was right above his head. He laughed to himself, and headed down the isle.

He passed the cookies, lollies, roll-ups, and finally found the chocolate at the very end of the isle. Cadbury. His mouth watered at the site of it. As he reached forward to get the chocolate; someone came around the corner, slamming into him, knocking him off his feet.

The girl who had also fallen to the floor, dropping the contents of her shopping basket everywhere yelled at him. "Watch it asshole!" She didn't look at him as she collected a lettuce, a bag of tomatoes and a few more things from the floor.

"Sorry," he said, getting on his knees to help her pick up what she had dropped.

"Don't bother," she hissed, looking up at him. Their eyes locked and Brooke felt a shiver go through her body.

Lucas looked into her hazel eyes, and saw pain and sadness.

Brooke looked into his baby blue eyes and saw anger and confusion.

For that one moment, they saw each other for who they really were.

Brooke quickly shook the feeling, and stood up at the same time as him.

Lucas found himself looking at Brooke, drawn to her by her long black hair, pale skin, blood red lips and eyes darkened by black make-up. A white singlet covered by a similar black one hung clung tightly to her body, revealing little skin, before her denim skirt that was short enough to clearly show her knee high boots.

Brooke couldn't help but stare the guy she had bumped into. He was wearing a black hoody, and a pair of jeans that had over a million holes in them which gave him a bad-boy image, but still she felt drawn to him. His lips looked soft, and his eyes even softer.

When they both realized what they were doing they immediately looked away. There was an awkward moment, before Lucas finally spoke.

"Sorry again,"

"Yeah, just watch were your going next time," Brooke sneered, and attempted to walk away. She stopped when he spoke to her again.

"Me? You're the one who bowled me over!" he stated.

"Whatever," Brooke muttered and walked away. She couldn't help but look back at him, which was embarrassing, because he was still watching her.

For the first time in over three months, Brooke and Lucas smiled.

* * *

Lucas sat on a picnic bench, with his chocolate, looking out at the river. He'd discovered a basketball court with a river view, just around the corner from the store, and decided to head over and check it out. He was thinking about the girl he'd met at the store. He couldn't figure out what he thought of her, all he knew was that he had to see her again. "Maybe she goes to Tree Hill High?" he said.

"Talking to yourself?" a voice came from behind him. He spun around, and noticed a girl, his age, with curly blonde hair, standing directly behind him.

"So what if I am?" he said.

"Hey don't bite my head off. Just trying to make friendly conversation," she said, shoving her hands in the pockets of her sweater, and walking around the other side of the picnic table to face Lucas.

"By accusing me of being insane?"

"By starting a conversation. How would you have done it?" she said, taking a seat next to him. He looked at her strangely, but didn't object.

"Uh, what curly hair you have…" he said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Yeah, never heard the before," she extended her hand. "Peyton Sawyer, new girl in town,"

Lucas shook her hand. "Lucas Scott, new guy in town," he said, happy to finally meet someone who didn't look down on him. "So, you going to Tree Hill High?" he asked.

"Maybe. Depends," she said, looking out at the view.

"On?" Lucas questioned.

"I'm still trying to figure that part out," she smiled. Lucas smiled back, somehow understanding her.

Peyton looked at him, and somehow felt like he understood her. She didn't know why, but she felt comfortable with this guy, even though he was a complete stranger.

They both looked out at the view, and didn't talk for a while. They didn't care where the other person came from, or what their past was, they only cared that they had found someone who wouldn't pass judgment, or criticize them.

"I better get going," Peyton said, getting off the table. "See ya round Lucas,"

"Yeah. Bye," he waved. Peyton backed away, and Lucas smiled as he watched her go. "_Maybe the girls of Tree Hill aren't so bad after all_," he thought, though he couldn't get his mind of a certain dark haired beauty…

* * *

Haley paced back and forth in her room in her pajamas, her clothes for school the next day laid out on her bed. She paused at looked at them, making sure she had made the right decision. Pale blue tank, matching jacket, light denim jeans, and a pair of comfy yet stylish flip flops. Happy with her choice she thought about tomorrow she continued pacing. She didn't know what to expect. Deciding not to think about it anymore, she moved her clothes and sat them on the chair that was next to her door. She crawled into bed with every intention of getting some sleep. This proved to be harder than she thought it would be.

* * *

Brooke looked across the hallway and into her brother's room. She could see him lying on his bed, arms folded underneath his head, staring at the ceiling.

Nathan sensing that someone was watching him, looked to his left. He could see his sister standing next to her bed, arms folded across her chest, watching him. "Perve," he mouthed.

Brooke smiled. "You wish," she mouthed back. He smiled back at her. He signaled her to come into his room with his head, and Brooke crossed the hallway, and into his room. He sat up, giving her room on the bed to sit down.

"Talk to me sis," he said, leaning against the wall.

"Bout what?" she asked, looking at her nails.

"Anything. Everything. We used to talk Brooke. Seems like we don't anymore,"

Brooke shrugged. "Like Uncle Keith said, we've both got our own crap going on. Speaking of; what's with him and this new kid?"

"Lucas?" Nathan prompted. Brooke nodded. "Not sure. New kid. Karen's nephew or something. He didn't go into details. Why? You wanna marry the guy?"

Brooke laughed. "Nah, just curious,"

"Riiight," Nathan dragged it out. "So, tomorrows going to be fun,"

"Yeah, tons. I may even attend some classes," Brooke smiled.

"Ha ha. Now get out of my room, I'm tired and I need my sleep if I'm going to be fighting off angry cheerleaders, pissed jocks and annoyed teachers for six hours tomorrow," he said, pointing to the door.

Brooke got of the bed and turned to look at him. "It's really going to be that bad isn't it?" but she already knew the answer.

"No. It's going to be worse," he said softly. "Goodnight Brooke," he said, sinking back into his bed.

"Night Nate," she whispered, shutting his door behind her.

Nathan let out a sigh. He wished she didn't have to go through this. He wished that he could have been there for her when she needed him the most. But that was the past, this was the present. He promised himself that he would be there for Brooke now, tomorrow and forever, when it really mattered.

* * *

Peyton sat in her hotel room, eating pizza. She'd made up her mind about Tree Hill. From what she'd seen of it today, it had potential. This week, was apartment hunting day, next week, school. As she used the back of her hand to wipe away any pizza that she'd missed, she jogged to the other side of the room, grabbing her wallet, and jogged back to her comfy chair.

Opening her wallet, she looked at all of the green notes, and smiled. She had enough money in there to last her at least a several months. Happy with that, she threw her wallet across the room, and it landed safely on her bed. She sunk into the couch, grabbing the remote, and turning the TV on.

It was at that moment that she felt safe and happy. It was at that moment that she knew; Tree Hill was her new home.

* * *

Lucas sat awkwardly at the dinner table across from Karen. She looked up at him, and in an attempt to make conversation, started with the simple things.

"What do you think of Tree Hill Lucas?"

He wasn't much help. "It's alright," he shrugged.

"Meet anyone today?" she asked, pouring them both a glass of soft drink each.

"Few people," he said.

"Oh really, who?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"Peyton Sawyer, and some psychotic goth chick," he said, smiling.

Karen wasn't sure what he was saying, but it was the first time she'd seen him smile since he'd arrived. She decided to just go along with it. "That's nice," there was an awkward moment, so she kept talking. "School starts tomorrow, are you nervous?"

"Nope," he lied. "I'm done, can I be excused?" but he didn't wait for an answer; he just got up and went to his room.

He flopped down on his bed, and sighed. School. The one thing he hated more than prison. But on the bright side, he thought he might have a chance of seeing that girl again. Yeah, maybe school wouldn't be so bad. On that note… he fell straight asleep.

* * *

**Well I hoped you's all really liked that update. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for making you guys wait so long, but once we moved, my computer refused to start, and I just got it back from the people that fixed it like... 1 hour ago. So I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, or anything unclear/confusing, but I'm really annoyed at the moment. Hope you enjoy though, thanks for all your reviews they mean the world. Also - for those people who were asking/requesting... read on to find Jake!**

* * *

Her foot crushed the gravel beneath her as heads swiveled to look in her direction. Brooke felt like she was in slow motion, no-where to go, no-where to hide. As she got out of the passenger seat, she looked over the roof of the car, at her twin who gave her an encouraging smile. It didn't help.

Nathan slowly got out of the car, avoiding looking at anybody but his sister. Her scared expression reminded him to be strong. He sent her a smile that he hoped she wouldn't see right through, but he knew she did.

Brooke and Nathan walked into their school with their heads held high. They knew that everyone within 100 meters was staring at them, but they didn't give in, not yet anyway.

* * *

Haley slowly got out of her car, and looked around. Everything appeared to be normal. She swung her hand-bag over her should and locker her car. She headed towards the entrance way of Tree Hill High, and it was about halfway there that she noticed people whispering. She picked up her pace as she opened the glass door to the locker bay.

As she walked through the hallway no-one would make eye contact with her. It's not that they didn't see her, she knew that they were deliberately ignoring her. She could see their eyes darting in every direction, but hers. She took a deep breath, tugged on the bottom of her denim jacket, and kept walking. She was going to stay strong. At least, those were her thoughts, until just like in the movies, the crowd parted and she saw her worst enemy standing no more than two meters in front of her.

"Morning Hales," Mark said, smugly.

* * *

Lucas turned the corner and was shocked at the size of Tree Hill High. For a small town the school was massive. Finding the girl that he'd dreamed of last night was going to be harder than he thought it would be. He wasn't about to give up though.

He continued walking, and didn't stop till he was inside the hallway of his new school. Looking around he saw people whispering, pointing, and gasping. "What the?" he found himself saying.

"What, you don't know?" said a short guy with curly sandy brown hair, who was conveniently standing right behind him.

"Know what?"

"Haley had sex with her step-brother," he said quietly.

"Who's Haley?" Lucas questioned. A few people turned to look at him, but Lucas didn't care.

"Who's Haley!" the short guy repeated quietly leaning against a nearby locker. "Are you joking? Haley James. Head cheerleader, School Captain, Head Social Chair, School Queen, and the second hottest chick on the planet," the short guy informed him.

"Riiight," Lucas said, not impressed.

"But that's not all. Brooke and Nathan actually showed up to school today… but judging by the look on your face you have no idea who they are either…," he took a deep breath.

"The Scotts. Wealthiest family ever. Nathan used to be Tree Hills king, basketball legend, and the alpha male… till the accident. He was driving his mates home from a party, and had too much to drink, he was speeding, and to cut a long story short Tim, Luke and Zach died. Brooke, well where to start with Brooke," he took another deep breath, and continued

"Nathan's twin sister, last years Queen Bee, till her best friend Kristin committed suicide. She fell into a depression, and tried to kill herself. Luckily she didn't succeed, and since then she's made it her life's mission to ignore everyone around her, except her brother," he looked down sadly, as people started to walk past again, and sighed.

Lucas just stared at him. "And you know this how?"

The guy smiled, and put out his hand. "Jake Jagelski, the guy who knows it all,"

Lucas didn't know why, but he liked this guy. He shook his hand. "Lucas Roe, new guy,"

"Yeah, I know. It's my job to show you around, let you get to know people, shit like that," Jake was about to continue talking when the bell rang throughout the corridor, and just as quickly as the students had appeared, they vanished into surrounding rooms. Lucas looked around and when he turned back Jake was already at the doorway.

"You know, for a tour guide… you suck!" Lucas yelled to him. Jake just gave him a slight wave, and kept walking.

Lucas took a deep breath and looked around him at the empty hallway. He pulled a piece of paper out of his jeans pocket, and looked at it. Locker Number 389, combination number 21, 12, 21. He slowly walked down the hallway, looking at lockers. He didn't see why they had numbers; everyone's lockers had their names written on them. He walked past Baker, Benson, and a few more until he came across a locker that looked different to the others; it was painted red, and was decorated with flowers, and cards.

He looked at the name; Jack Brooker, he remember him from what Jake had said, Jack was one of the guys Nathan Scott had killed. He looked down the hallway, and saw four more lockers decorated exactly the same. He walked past Zachary Gardiner's, which was also covered in cards, and flowers, past Luke Henderson's, who was the same, and stopped when he saw Jake's name on a locker, not far from Zach's. Next to Jake was a locker that had been painted hot pink, and certainly stood out. "_Haley James_" was written neatly at the top of it. Lucas laughed out loud, and continued down the hallway.

He stopped when he spotted his locker that was conveniently placed next to another red one, decorated exactly like the others. The name about a red rose read; _"Kristin Reed"._ Brooke Scott's ex-best friend. He looked to his right, and would you know it, there was Brooke and Nathan's lockers.

Haley came out of the girls restrooms, wiping tears from her cheeks, and sniffing. Why was this happening to her? Bevin had told everyone about her and Mark and the things people had been saying to her since she arrived to school were horrible. "Slut!" "Whore!" "Incest!" where only a few of the things that people had yelled at Haley as she walked through the hallway this morning.

She kept walking, and opened the glass doors leading to the corridor. She almost bumped into a guy who was getting books out of his locker.

"Watch it ass-hole," she said, as she shoved past him.

"Screw you," Lucas yelled back at her.

"Don't pretend like you know anything about me," she screamed. "None of you do. You have no idea what I've been through!" and with that she walked away.

"Psycho," Lucas muttered, slamming his locker shut. He was in a bad mood now. He looked down at the books he held in his hands; an English folder, a dictionary, and a timetable reading "Advanced English; Room A14". "I hope they give you credit for speaking it," he said, and went to find the room.

* * *

Nathan leaped through the air and executed the perfect jump-shot. Swish. The ball went through the hoop, and echoed throughout the empty gym as it bounced on the floor. Nathan collapsed on the floor as a searing pain ripped through his right side.

"So you're the killer right?" a deep voice said from the other side of the gym. Nathan fought against the pain, and stood up.

He turned to the voice, and found himself looking at a tall guy, at least six foot, with wavy black hair.

"And… you're the guy who's gonna regret saying that right?" Nathan said, gripping the basketball as tight as he could in an attempt not to show how much pain he was in.

"No, I'm Mark Johnson," he said, walking further into the gym, leaving only a few feet separating him and Nathan.

"Oh, so you're the ass who seduced Haley," Nathan said, grinning.

"All true, except for the ass part. She's a good lay," Mark smiled. "But you should know that right? Heard you two used to date," Mark said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, note the past tense. Now if you don't mind, I was practicing, so piss of," Nathan said, turning to take another shot.

"Sure, see ya around," Mark said, backing out of the gym.

"Hope not," Nathan murmured.

"Watch it ass-hole," Mark yelled, as he bumped into someone entering the gym.

"What is it with people in this place? Can't they just say "Hi"," Lucas yelled back, as he regained his balance from bumping into Mark. He watched him go and turned to face the gym. "Well, this isn't Advanced English is it" he said looking at Nathan.

"Sorry, no," Nathan said, turning back to play. He took a shot, but didn't make it. He walked forward to get the ball, holding his right side.

Lucas watched him for a moment, and put his books on the ground. "Injury?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Nathan grabbed the ball and looked at him. "You don't know?" he asked.

"Know what?" Lucas questioned.

Nathan gaped at him. This was the first person he'd met that morning that didn't think he was a murderer. The first person who hadn't avoided looking at him. The first person who didn't scream at him, or call him names.

"Nothing," Nathan said. He thought about the situation for a moment. "You should go to class. Advanced English is in the main block, follow the corridor down and take a right. It's the last door on the left," Nathan said bluntly. He turned back to the hoop and looked up at it.

Lucas frowned. "Why do the people here close up thirty seconds into the conversation?"

Nathan didn't answer him, but he did offer him some advice. "Get used to it,"

Lucas stood there for a minute, staring at Nathan's back. He grabbed his books, and walked out of the gym.

Nathan kneeled down on the gym floor, and groaned. The basketball bounced next to him, and he stared at it. Anger rose up in him, and he couldn't hold it in any longer. He grabbed the ball and threw it as hard as he could at the opposite wall.

* * *

Lucas entered the main building and walked down the corridor. Taking a right he walked past the Principals Office, Science Room A & B, and finally found A14.

* * *

Brooke rolled her eyes as her teacher yelled at a bunch of guys in the back row that had thrown a paper airplane across the room. She looked up as the door opened and a guy walked in. She recognized him as the same guy from the grocery store the previous day. She didn't know why, but she didn't want him to see her. She sunk down into her seat, and hung her head low.

Bevin stopped writing and looked up as the door opened. "Ms Peters, new guy… or should I say man," she said licking her lips. Everyone laughed except for Brooke.

Ms Peters walked back up to the front of the class and eyed Lucas suspiciously. "You're new?" she asked. He nodded. "Lucas Roe?" she asked. He nodded. "Do you talk?" He nodded. Everyone but Brookelaughed. "Take a seat in the front row Lucas. Something tells me I'm going to have to keep an eye on you," she said, taking her seat up the front of the class.

Lucas just stared at his teacher. She pointed to which seat she wanted him to sit in, and he did as he was told. Looking around his class he saw the Jock's up the back, the bubbly cheerleader and her entourage right behind him, and presumably the nerds on either side of him. He was right as he looked to his left he saw three girls writing at a fast past, all with classes. Stereotypical much? He laughed. He looked to his right and almost fell off his chair. There she was. The girl; he'd spent all yesterday thinking about. All last night dreaming about. All this morning searching for. And she was right next to him.

"Lucas!" he snapped out of his day dream when the teacher called his name. "Copy down what's on the board, and if I catch your eyes wandering anywhere other than forward ever again, you'll spend the next ten years in detention. Do you understand me?"

He nodded.

Brooke smiled behind her hair as out of the corner of her eye she saw Lucas begin to copy down their notes. She knew that he had been looking at her, and she knew why. He'd heard about her. He thought she was a loony. He was probably laughing at her on the inside. Her smile faded, and sadness seeped in. Her eyes began to get glossy and she knew she had to get out of there as soon as possible. There was no way she was going to break down in front of everyone.

"Ms. Peters," Brooke said sweetly. Lucas's head shot up when he heard her voice, but he didn't dare look at her.

"Yes,"

"Can I please go to the bathroom?" Brooke asked.

"No,"

Brooke tried to stop her jaw from dropping to the ground and she almost failed. "I'm sorry?" she asked.

"No. I don't think that's a wise decision," her teacher said, not looking at her.

"And why is that?" Brooke asked.

"Oh you didn't hear?" Bevin said from behind her. Lucas and Brooke both spun to face her. "The faculty and students have all been told to keep a close eye on you. They're worried that you might slip into some old habits," Bevin smiled.

Brooke didn't even try and hide her angry. She spun back to her teacher. "Is that true?"

Lucas looked from the cheerleader, to his mystery girl, to his teacher. He also took a quick glance around the entire classroom and noticed everyone else was watching as well.

"Well dear…" their teacher fidgeted.

"I don't believe this," Brooke said, standing up.

Bevin couldn't help but say something. "Believe it sweetie. There is no-one in this school who wants to see you back to the way you were and the end of last year. It's because we're worried," Bevin gave Brooke the biggest smile, and continued. "I mean face it. At the beginning of last year, you were one of us," she looked at her entourage, smiling. "You and your brother ruled. But now… well… you're nobody,"

A tear fell down Brooke's cheek, as she turned and ran out of the classroom. Lucas jumped out of his chair and went to go after her, but his teacher stopped him. "Sit down Mr. Roe or that's a detention," she yelled. "Bevin, that was inexcusably rude. That's a detention for you,"

As Bevin almost fainted in shock, Lucas thought about the girl. She looked so upset, and he didn't even know her name.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. I plan to post more tomorrow night after my dance class. Please review, and let me know what couples you ship, even if they're not conventional! If you want to see something happen with Mark and Brooke, or Jake and Haley, a couple like that, let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews. I won't go on, and on... just enjoy!**

* * *

Brooke walked into the gym were she knew her brother would be during his first free period but she saw the last thing she expected to see. Haley James, sitting on the bleachers, with her brother's arm around her shoulder while she sobbed into his chest.

"What the…?" she barely managed to whisper.

Nathan's head shot up when he felt his twin's presence. "Brooke," he said, removing his arm from Haley, and standing as she walked over to them.

Haley wiped away her tears, and stood up.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Brooke yelled.

"You've been crying," Nathan said, noticing her tear streaks. He went to hug her, but she stopped him by shoving his arms away.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. "Answer the question Nathan. What were you two doing!" she continued yelling.

Haley finally spoke up. "I was upset, so I went for a walk, and I came in here, and Nathan and I just sat there. I swear, we didn't talk or do anything Brooke,"

Brooke glared at her. "What gives you the right to talk to me? Don't you remember what you did to me? What you did to Kristin?"

Haley looked down at the ground, and Nathan just stood back. He knew his sister needed to get this out.

"Look at me Haley," Brooke yelled. Haley did as she was told. "We used to be friends. You, me, Bevin, Carla, Nicole, Jess and Kristin. Oh but wait. You didn't like Kristin did you?" Brooke's eyes filled with tears as she mentioned Kristin's name. "You hated her; you all did, because she was different. She didn't like shopping, she would keep to herself, and wouldn't throw herself over every guy that came her way," Haley looked back at the ground and Brooke continued yelling, her hands flying all over the place.

"She hated gossip, and she knew how to keep a secret. She would NEVER cheat on a guy. She would NEVER cheat on my brother," Nathan gulped. Haley let out a loud sob, and Brooke took a breath. "I told you this five months ago Haley and this is the last time I'm going to say it so listen up; don't come near me or my brother, EVER AGAIN!" she yelled, and stormed out of the gym.

"Well, I'm glad she got that out of her system," Nathan said, in an attempt to console Haley.

"Yeah," Haley thought for a minute. "Nate, did I really hurt you?"

"Yeah," Nathan said. "You did. But I'm over it Haley. You know what Brooke's like, she holds onto things. She's gotta learn to let go, and she will, one day," he smiled.

"Listen, I better get to class," Haley said, walking to the doors.

"Yeah, I better find my sister," Nathan said, half smiling, half frowning.

"Try the Tutoring Centre. We always used to hide their when we'd skip class. She might have gone there," Haley suggested.

"Thanks,"

"Oh, and Nathan…"

"Yeah?"

Haley smiled. "Thanks for not slamming me about Mark,"

"Well I'm not going to pretend that I'm okay with it or anything… but thanks for not calling me a murderer," Nathan said.

She wasn't going to admit that she thought he did it, so she said what she hoped was an honest answer. "Things happen. Sometimes we just need to move on right?" Haley said.

* * *

Lucas spent the entire recess searching for his mystery girl, and the only person he talked to was Jake, and that was only so that Lucas knew Jake had a basketball meeting on, and to just try and blend in. "Easier said than done," Lucas thought. But his real thoughts where on his dark haired, hazel eyed beauty. 

Nathan finally gave in and went too looked for Brooke in the Tutoring Centre; he found her there. He walked in and sat down next to her.

"How'd you find me?" she asked, not looking at him.

He sighed. "Haley,"

"Right, cause you two are just best friends now," Brooke said sarcastically.

"Brooke it's not like that okay. She was upset and needed someone to cry too," Nathan reached out and held her hand.

"I believe you. I guess I was just pissed off. I really wanted to talk to you, and she was there and I just got jealous," Brooke sighed.

"Hey, you're my sister, my twin. You always come first, you know that right?" Brooke nodded. "Good. Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Bevin. She's such a cow. Did you know the entire school has been put on red alert around me? Teachers won't let me out of class, and all the students have to watch me for suspicious behavior. Even Ms Peters didn't deny it,"

"Wow, that's intense," Nathan said. "Well if it makes you feel any better my new nickname is "_BFK_"," Brooke looked at him in confusion. "Best Friend Killer," he explained.

Brooke's eyes went wide. "No, that doesn't make me feel any better, but thanks for trying. I'm gonna go, maybe pop some pills in the middle of the cafeteria or something,"

Nathan smiled. "You've got a weird sense of humor you know that?"

"Ahh, but that's why you love me," Brooke smiled back at him.

* * *

Haley sat in the back corner of the library, head in her hands, thinking. She didn't look up when she heard Mark's voice. 

"You know, that last place I expect to see you is always the first place I look, and there you are," he said, kneeling down next to her.

"Please, just leave me alone,"

"Aww come on Hales. What's wrong?" he cooed.

"What's wrong? Are you insane? You've ruined my life. My friends want nothing to do with me, I walk through the hallways and the things that people call me--" Haley stopped, starting to get upset.

"Aww come on, it's not that bad. You've got me,"

She looked up at him. "Stay away from me,"

"Little hard sweetheart. We live together. We go to the same school. We're bound to run into each other sooner or later,"

Haley just looked at him in disgust, got up and walked out. Mark just kneeled there, smiling.

* * *

Second session went slow for everyone. They all had so much on their minds. Some more than others. They all breathed a sigh of relief, dread and exhaustion as the bell rang, signaling lunch time.

* * *

Jake pointed to a table full of guys wearing Letterman's Jackets. "Those are the Fake Jocks a.k.a; FJ's, of the football team, they think they rule, and this year the basketball team is falling apart so they just might," he continued his tour of the cafeteria, and Lucas followed him. "There we have the classic nerds. Straight A's and coffee junkies. To the left we have the skaters. They don't care what people think as long as they're left alone. To the right of the FJ's we have the Skan-- I mean, cheerleaders," one of them spun around and the sound of Jake's voice. 

"Hey Jake," Bevin smiled. Lucas frowned at the cheerleader who upset his mystery girl this morning.

"Bevin," Jake stated, and kept walking.

Lucas took note of the brush-off and smiled.

"Ooh this is interesting," Jake said, and Lucas almost ran into him when he stopped abruptly. "Over there by the caff door we have Haley James ,"

Lucas looked slightly to his left, and spotted the girl from the hallway this morning. She still looked upset, but was clearly doing her best to hide it. "_So that's Haley James_," he thought. "_Not bad_,"

Jake continued his commentary. "Now for the interesting part. To the right is Mark, her lover-boy and step-brother,"

Lucas looked to his right, and spotted the guy that he had bumped into in the gym. Jake and Lucas watched Haley and Mark eye each other for a brief moment, before Mark smiled, and headed towards a table. Wait, not just A table… he went and sat next to Bevin.

"Bevin had a party last week, and word on the street is Mark got a little cozy with The Prince. That's how the rest of the world knows about Hark," Jake filled him in.

"Prince? Hark?" Lucas just started blankly.

"The Prince. Bevin's last name is Prince. And Hark is Haley and Mark joined. God, where have you been for the last 17 years? Hey there's Nathan!" Jake said like a kid in a Candy Store.

Lucas followed Jake over to a table, where the _other_ guy from the gym was sitting.

Jake sat down, and motioned for Lucas to do the same. "Nathan this is Lucas, he's new,"

Nathan looked up at him. "Yeah, we met. Hey man," he said.

"Where's Brooke?" Jake asked looking around and Nathan laughed. "What?"

"You've gotta get over this thing with my sister man, it's been what? Three Years?" Nathan smiled.

"Three and a half," Jake blushed. This time Nathan _and _Lucas laughed.

"I'm goin to get juice, you in?" Nathan said, standing up. Both Lucas and Jake nodded, and Nathan went to get them.

"So, your mates with him?" Lucas asked.

"No. We hate each other," Jake said bluntly, then suddenly smiled. "I'm jokin. Yeah, we're mates, why?"

Lucas wasn't sure how to say what he was thinking. "Well, what you said this morning, about him being a murderer and all, I thought you must have blamed him or something,"

"Hey, I never said he was a murderer. I never said that I blame him. Me and Nate have been mates since I joined the team. What happened was an accident. I'm a firm believer in moving forward," he said.

Lucas looked at him. "Right sorry,"

"Why do you do that?" Jake asked.

"Do what?"

"That! Brooke does it too. You say everything in the same dull tone," Jake mimicked him.

Lucas changed his voice to a high pitched squeak. "This better?"

"No," Jake laughed.

"Jagelski!" a female voice called from the opposite side of the cafeteria.

"Cherry!" he jumped up from the table and yelled across the other side of the caff.

Lucas' head followed the direction of Jake's voice, and his eyes fell on her. His mystery girl. He watched her walk in his direction, and it wasn't until she was actually in Jake's arms that he realized he was staring.

Brooke entered the cafeteria and looked around for Nathan. Head's turned her way as she stood in the door way, but she just kept looking for her brother. She couldn't see him, but she did spot someone she did know.

"Jagelski!" she yelled across the room.

She heard him yell her nickname and couldn't help but run towards him. When she was in reaching distance she put out her arms, and gave him a huge hug.

Jake let go of Brooke and turned to Lucas. "Luke, this is Brooke, Nathan's twin sister, and my angel," he smiled. "Brooke this is Lucas Roe, the new guy,"

Brooke looked down at the guy she was being introduced to, and almost fainted when she saw who it was.

Lucas gaped at Brooke. He was pining over Brooke Scott; suicide girl. Everything he'd heard that morning finally started to make sense. Haley and Mark, Nathan and his basketball, Brooke and Bevin's argument.

Jake went back to his seat and Brooke sat down opposite him. "You look good. I see you've eased up on the eyeliner," Jake said, pointing to her eyes.

"See you haven't" she teased back.

"You're in my English class," Lucas said that first thing that popped into his head.

Brooke looked at him. "Yeah," was all she could say.

"_Oh god, awkward," _Brooke thought. _"Cute, but awkward,"_

Jake looked around. "Where the hell is Nate? God Brooke I swear if he was any slower…" they didn't hear the rest of his sentence because he'd walked off to go find Nathan.

Brooke and Lucas didn't dare to look at each other. Finally Lucas broke the silence.

"You okay?" he asked.

"What?"

"In class, before. That Prince chick slammed you. Are you okay?" he repeated.

Immediately her shield went up. "Don't pretend like you care. You're just like them. You don't know me, or my brother. Stay away from us," Brooke said softly, before getting up and leaving.

Lucas watched her go, and suddenly had the impulse to go after her. This time, with no teachers to stop him, he did. He followed her through the cafeteria, and walked behind her out into the courtyard.

Brooke sat down on a picnic bench out in the courtyard and rested her head in her hands, elbows on the table. _"Why did I do that?" _she thought_. "He only asked if I was okay. God, I can be such a bitch sometimes,"_

"I'm sorry," he said from behind her. For some unknown reason he couldn't stand to see her upset.

She spun around to look at him. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. You were being concerned, and I was being a bitch," she frowned and looked down.

Lucas sat down next to her. "No, you were being protective over your brother. And that's understandable. I was like that with my sister," he said, not thinking about his words.

"You have a sister?" Brooke asked.

"Uh… I've gotta go," he said, jumping up from the table and walking away.

"Lucas wait!" Brooke yelled after him. As much as he wanted to stop, he didn't.

Brooke groaned. They finally had a partial real conversation, minus arguing and smart ass comments on her behalf, and somehow, as always, she managed to ruin it.

* * *

Haley walked around the cafeteria looking for somewhere to sit. People moved their bags into the seats as she walked past, and she rolled her eyes. 

She spotted Nathan and his friend, James, no, Joe, something like that, sit down opposite him. Taking a deep breath she made her way over to their table.

"I'm telling you they were right here," Jake said to Nathan, taking a sip of his juice.

"Well they're not now are they?" Nathan said. "Oh, Haley. Hey," he smiled.

Jake looked at her in confusion. "Are you lost?" and at this Nathan snorted.

Haley just ignoredit."Look the rest of the school seems to be on a strike from Haley James, do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked asnice as possible.

Jake raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"Sure, but there is one condition. Don't ever talk about yourself in third person again," Nathan slid over, making room for Haley.

She sat down next to him. "Thanks. Hey Joe," she said to his friend.

"It's Jake," he quipped.

"Oh, sorry," she blushed.

"It's okay. It's better than what you used to call me," Jake mumbled.

"What did I call you?" she asked, looking from a laughing Nathan to an embarrassed Jake.

"Never mind," he said.

In an attempt to bail his friend out, Nathan changed the subject. "So, the new guy, what's he like?"

"There's a new guy?" Haley asked, taking an apple out of her bag.

"Yeah, he was here just before… so was Brooke," Jake said, looking around as if expecting them to appear. Haley looked down at the mention of Brooke's name.

Nathan laughed. "He seems okay,"

"Yeah, you should have seen Brooke's face when she saw him though. Looked like she'd seen a ghost," Jake laughed, and took another gulp of juice.

Nathan frowned. "Really? Why?" he asked, worried about his sister.

"Dunno, I just said "Brooke meet Lucas Roe, the new guy" and she went white and almost fainted. She looks even cuter when she's pale," but Nathan ignored his last comment and focused on Lucas.

"Lucas Roe? As in Karen Roe's nephew? As in Uncle Keith's new son?" Nathan was confused as all hell.

"Nathan," Haley spoke up. "You're rambling,"

"Sorry," Nathan mumbled. "I've gotta go," he said, walking off leaving Haley and Jake sitting awkwardly together.

"So…" Jake said.

Haley rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Okay guys thanks so much for your ideas on couples. I think I know where it's going to go. If you want to know where the couples are headed, just drop me a review, and I'll reply and let you know. I don't want to spoil it for those who don't want to know! Now; thanks for reading! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay - this is short and it's st but I feel like I owe you guys something, so here it is. I'm really sick at the moment. Everytime I start a fanfiction something get's in my way of updating. I've got all of this weekend dedicated to you guys though, because next week I have my school production... and lucky me... I've got a major part, but first, I have to get rid of this stupid virus I've got! Anyway, enough of me giving you lame excuses for this very LAME chapter... just read on... HA!

* * *

Nathan ran into Lucas on his way into the courtyard. "Oh, sorry," he realized who it was. "Oh, I was just coming to look for you,"

Lucas forgot that he was running from Brooke, and turned to face her twin. "Me? Why?" he asked.

"Well you're like my… cousin or something," Nathan smiled.

Lucas frowned. "What?"

Laughing Nathan explained. "Well, your living with Karen, who digs Keith so technically that makes Keith like your dad or something, which brings me to my Uncle; Keith. So, do the math that I spent three minutes trying to figure out, and that brings you and me to a halt at… non related cousins," Nathan smiled proudly.

Lucas just shook his head. "The people here are insane," and he walked off.

Nathan stood there scratching his head in confusion, but broke out of his daze when someone bumped into him from behind. He spun around to face a six foot three FJ, and three of his posse.

"Hey!" Nathan yelled.

"Watch it, murderer," he growled. Nathan shook his head, and was about to walk off, when he heard a girls voice from behind the tall guy.

"Beat it, fag," Brooke said suddenly appearing behind his friends.

"Screw you goth," the FJ mumbled. Anger rose in Nathan, as a clenched his fists and hit him square in the jaw.

"Nathan!" Brooke screamed, as the Jock charged at him, ramming him into the wall.

Nathan groaned in pain as he connected with the wall. His back was stinging, and he couldn't begin to explain the amount of pain his right side was causing him.

"Somebody help!" Brooke screamed, running forward, but the Jock's friends held her back.

Lucas heard Brooke's screams from around the corner, and came running back. He turned the corner and saw a huge guy in a letterman's jacket sitting on top of Nathan, punching him square in the face. He looked to his right and saw three guys holding a struggling Brooke back.

Students stood around them, watching, no-one daring to move or even think of alerting a teacher.

Lucas took a few steps towards him and pulled on the back of the Jock's jacket. He lost interest in Nathan and turned on Lucas. He backed him into a wall, and as he went to swing his first punch Lucas ducked, and his hand connected with the wall, going through the plaster.

Lucas pushed him in the back, and his head hit the wall. He yelled in pain, but Lucas didn't stick around to see him retrieve his hand from the wall. He was too busy trying to get Brooke free. A right hook, jab to the stomach, and a knee in the face later, the score was Lucas 4, Jock's 0. He turned around, and saw Brooke leaning over Nathan, who was obviously in serious pain. He walked over to them, and helped her lift Nathan up.

"Come on, sick bay," Brooke said softly.

Nathan shook his head, but that didn't stop Brooke and Lucas from leading him away.

* * *

As the bell went signaling third period, Haley and Jake left the cafeteria laughing.

"I had no idea that basketball was that complex. I always thought you throw a ball through a hoop, and you score," Haley laughed.

Someone walking past Haley couldn't help but comment. "Come on Haley. You know that's not that only way to score," a guy commented.

Jake pretended like he didn't hear it. "Nope it's not that complicated. I'll have to teach you sometime," he opened the door for her, and she walked through it.

"I'd like that," she said, as they reached their lockers. "Oh, I didn't know our lockers were so close,"

"I did," Jake said. "It's kind of hard to miss yours," he laughed pointing to her hot pink locker door.

"Hey, it's hot," Haley smiled.

Jake smiled back, and started undoing his locker combination. He stopped when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He stopped what he was doing, and took a few steps to his left, stopping in front of Zach Henderson's locker.

Haley watched Jake from her locker, and slowly moved forward. "You guy's where friends weren't you?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. We all were. Tim was the prankster, you know? Always making us laugh. Zach was the serious one, always worrying about homework and shit like that. Luke, well, he was a lazy son of a bitch, but we loved him anyway, and Jack, you know what Jack was like. He was a ladies man. We all played our own little part, but we were like a family you know?" Jake sighed.

Haley put a hand on his shoulder in support. "I know. I'm sorry Jake, I wish there was something I could say, or do, you know?"

Jake smiled. "You're doing it,"

* * *

"Nathan!" Deb Scott ran through the door of Tree Hill High's Sick Bay, and straight to her son, who was lying down on one of the beds while the nurse was examining his ribs.

"Mom," he said weakly.

She took his hand, and stood next to the bed. "What happened? The school said you got into a fight," she kissed his hand softly, and didn't notice Brooke standing behind her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But I just couldn't take it anymore," he whispered.

Deb gave her son an encouraging smile. "It's okay. You'll be okay. You just need some rest,"

Nathan and Brooke both rolled their eyes, but Brooke was the only one to express her feelings.

"He won't be okay mom. Neither of us will. Don't you see what this is doing to us? To our family? Dad can't even look at Nathan, he doesn't want anything to do with him. You and Dad don't even sleep in the same bed anymore," Deb looked down, "Yeah; don't think we haven't noticed Mom. Look, we love you, we really do, but we can't do this. We can't go through this anymore. It's killing us,"

Brooke looked at her mother. She saw tears forming in her eyes, and almost jumped back in surprise when her mother grabbed her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I love you kids more than anything; I don't want to put you through this anymore. I'm sorry,"

Brooke patted her mothers back as she sobbed, and looked over her shoulder at her brother, who was looking up at the two women in his life that _he _loved more than anything.

* * *

Peyton tried to control her laughing but couldn't help it as she rolled around on her luxurious king size bed. She looked up at the giant plasma TV screen, and continued to watch the latest Jerry Springer episode. Tears of laughter rolled down her face as she watched a mother fight for the brother of her husband.

Deciding she'd had enough of laughing she rolled over twice but stopped so she wouldn't fall off the edge of the bed, and reached under the bed, her hand searching for a familiar surface. She found what she was looking for and pulled out a journal book and pen from under the bed.

Opening to a blank page, she muted the TV, and settled on her bed, ready to write;

_Dear Diary,_

_That sounds lame, but how else are you supposed to start these things? I read back over my other diary entries this morning as I was waiting for my pancakes to get delivered (god I love room service) and I realized that these past few entries seem a lot more positive you know? _

_I really feel like I'm starting fresh here. I've made a pact not to call home again. That was such a lame ass thing to do. Moment of weakness right? Anyway, Tree Hill seems like the perfect place for me to settle. God, I sound like some old lady. Pfft!_

_So future plans (and by future I mean the next week) includes finding a new school, and a job. Actually I might start on the new job today. That's a good idea._

_Well, I'm off job hunting,_

_P.Sawyer - Out!_

Peyton shut the diary, and put it back under the bed. She got up and walked over to the table and stood there, staring at the newspaper which was conveniently opened on the job section. She smiled.

* * *

Lucas stood out the front of the principal's office his head swarming with thoughts about everything that had just happened.

"Lucas, I'm ready to see you now," Mr. Saunders, the young school principal, stuck his head out of his office door, and motioned Lucas to come inside. Taking a deep breath, Lucas walked into the office.

He looked around at all the basketball trophies on the wall. He took a seat opposite the desk, and spotted a photo of the Tree Hill Raven's basketball team, with the Raven's Cheerleaders.

"Mr. Saunders, can I borrow you for a moment?" an old lady came into the office looking rather stressed. "Someone has blocked the boy's toilets again, and it's a mess," she said, walking out of the office.

Mr. Saunders shook his head, and looked down at Lucas. "I'll be right back. Try not to break anything,"

Lucas waited till he heard the door shut behind him, and reached forward, grabbing the photo that he'd been dying to get a closer look at. He spotted Brooke in the centre; next to Nathan who was holding what Lucas presumed was the winning basketball. "_They look so happy," _Lucas thought. He continued to look at the photo, and spotted a few more familiar faces. Haley, smiling, her arms wrapped around Nathan. Bevin, also smiling, standing next to Brooke in an obvious attempt to look popular.

Lucas then spotted who Nathan was hanging with in the photo. There were at least six guys hanging around him, one scruffing his hair, the other trying to steal the basketball from his hands. He noticed Jake was one of them, and automatically knew who they were. Tim. Jack. Luke. Zach.

Suddenly feeling like he was about to be sick, he placed the photo back on the desk, and waited for the principal to come back. He didn't have to wait long.

"So, Mr. Roe. I love to meet the new students, but most of the time it's under better circumstances," Mr. Saunders smiled, as he took his seat opposite Lucas. "Look, most principals would sit here and tell you that what you did was wrong, you're a bad student blah blah blah, but I wont. What's done is done. Learn from your mistakes, and move on, what do you say?"

Lucas sat there shocked. "Huh?" was all he could manage to say.

"Now, punishment. You'll join Ms. and Mr. Scott in detention after school starting next week, and I will try and convince the parents of the boy you assaulted not to press charges, if you promise me that it wont happen again?"

"Promise," Lucas stated.

"Very well. Now, we've contacted you're… Aunt, and she can't come and get you at this point, but I don't think it would be wise to go back to class, is there anyone else who can pick you up?"

"No," Lucas replied.

"Hmm, that's a problem. One I can fix. Let me just go see…" Mr. Saunders disappeared out into the corridor.

Lucas shook his head. "This school is--"

* * *

Nathan looked at his mother hopefully. "Lucas- he'sguy who saved my ass, come on mom it's the least you can do,"

Deb looked between a very good looking Mr. Saunders, her beaten up son, and hernow very quietdaughter. "Fine, I'll give him a ride home," she finally gave in.

"Thank you," Mr. Saunders said politely. "I'll just go get him. Nathan your feeling okay?" he asked, slowing backing out of the room. Nathan nodded. "That's good. I'll send Lucas right in, and then I think you should go home and rest. Next week is going to be very big for you guys,"

Brooke frowned. "What do you mean?"

Mr. Saunders smiled. "Well Ms. Scott, fighting at school… there has to be some punishment for that. It's my personal favorite. I like to call it "After School Detention"," and with that he was gone to get Lucas.

Both Brooke and Nathan groaned, but there mother seemed happy with that punishment. "It could be a lot worse," she said.

* * *

Nathan groaned in pain as his sister helped him get into the front passenger seat of the car. "Mom, next time you buy a car from Dad, make sure it actually fits people in it," Brooke said grumpily as she leaned across her brother to reach his seatbelt.

Nathan smacked her hand away. "I can do it myself,"

Brooke held both hands up in defense, and slammed his door shut. She opened the back door, and slid in with ease. She tried her hardest to avoid looking at Lucas, who was sitting to her right, but she couldn't help but glance his way every now and then.

"So Lucas, where do you live?" Deb asked, backing out of the school car park.

"Uh…," he thought about it for a minute. "I don't know,"

Brooke smiled. "What?"

"Well, I just moved here, I don't really know the streets or anything," he said sheepishly.

Deb looked to her right, then her left, checking for traffic. "Well that's a problem,"

"Mom, I'm hungry," Nathan whined.

"You're always hungry," Brooke muttered.

"Shut up," her brother threw back at her.

Brooke smiled. "Wow, that was original,"

"Lucas just ignore my two babies here," Deb smiled as she listened to her kids bicker. "So is there anywhere I can take you that you actually know of?"

Lucas thought for a moment. "Uh, yeah. Karen's Café,"

"Yeah, good idea! They have really good food there!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Why there Lucas?" Deb asked, pulling into the left lane.

"Uh, my Aunt is… well… she's Karen," he said.

"Oh, that's nice," Deb smiled. It took her a while to make the connection. "Oh! Oh! You're Lucas! Keith's... wow! Well, it's a small world,"

There was silence for about ten seconds. Deb couldn't help herself.

"So Lucas, where are you from?" she asked.

Brooke turned to him. "Yeah Lucas. Where are you from?" she repeated her mothers question in a harsh tone.

He felt the glare of Brooke's stare, but didn't look her way. "Uh, around. You know… here and there," he answered. _"Prison for two years," _he laughed on the inside at what his answer should have been.

Deb smiled. "That's nice. So why are you here with Karen? Shouldn't you be with your mother and father?"

"_Well my dad is in prison, has been since I was born, and my mom can't stand to look at me," _"Uh… well, my parents aren't really…," he took a deep breath. What could he say? "My parents… they're dead," he finished.

Brooke's eyes softened. _"Poor guy," _

"Sorry man," Nathan said.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry. Teach me to ask questions like that. I really am sorry," Deb gushed.

"It's okay," Lucas looked at his hands, then up at Brooke.

She couldn't stand to look at him any longer. The pain that she saw in his eyes, finally had a reason, and it wasn't one she was expecting.

Lucas frowned when Brooke looked away from him. He looked down at the seat, and spotted her mobile phone in between them. While she wasn't looking, he quickly added his number to her contacts list.

"Well as much as I hate breaking awkward silence… we're here," Brooke said, pointing out her window to Karen's Café.

"Thanks for the ride," Lucas said, getting out not at all too fast.

"Your wel--" Deb started, but he was gone.

"Mooom" Nathan whined. Deb sighed.

"Brooke there are some notes in my purse in my handbag back there," she motioned behind her seat. "Go in and get your brother something to eat,"

Brooke rolled her eyes, but did as she was told.

* * *

Next up; A WHOLE lot of Brucas, and possibly some Naley... or Jaley... not sure yet. Also a bit of Leyton.

So even though it was REALLY horrible, I'd love to hear that it's really horrible. So, any questions, comments, and even better... REVIEWS... just push that little purple button. Thanks for reading guys.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there guys! I hope you like this update, there is a litte bit of Brucas here (everyone is asking for more so I tried) but there is something in here that I really wanted to do for a long time, so that's basically what this chapter is about. Anyway, hope you enjoy, this was really hard to write!**

* * *

Lucas took a deep breath as he stood at the steps of Karen's Café. He could see her working in there, twisting the handle of the coffee machine, smiling as she did so. _"She doesn't look angry"_ he thought. _"But there's only one way to find out,"_

"Hurry up!" Brooke said, pushing past him, breaking his thoughts. He watched her open the door and saw his Aunt's head flick up to the door when the bell jingled, signaling a new customer. He'd been spotted. He had no choice but to go in.

Slowly he walked into the café, not making eye contact with his Aunt. Instead he watched Brooke walk up to the counter, and tell the waitress what she would like. Out of the corner of his eye, something registered. "Peyton," he whispered. He watched the waitress, with curly blonde hair walk to the back of the room, remove a hot pie out of the over, and as soon as she turned around, he was certain of who it was.

"Lucas Roe, come here now," Karen almost yelled.

Lucas looked down at the floor as Brooke looked over at him. She smiled, but he didn't see it. "Coming," he mumbled. He took a seat opposite the bench, but still didn't look at his obviously furious Aunt.

She looked at him, and noticed that he wasn't looking back. "Lucas" she said softly "Why? That's all I want to know. Why? Why are you like this? I thought you where a good kid," she took a deep sigh, "But your not. You're exactly like your father,"

Lucas looked up at her. In her eyes he saw disappointment, betrayal and all the things he didn't want. Tears formed in his eyes, bit he didn't care. "I'm not like my father," he growled. He slowly got out of the chair, and walked out of the café.

Karen looked around, and noticed Peyton, the new waitress was staring after him and for some very peculiar reason, and so was her customer which happened to be Brooke. She cleared her throat, and the both snapped back into reality. Karen walked over to talk to Brooke, but she was already on her way out.

"Thanks," Brooke said, sliding some money on the counter. "Keep the change," she said softly as she ran out of the café. She stopped on the steps, and looked right, then left. She saw Lucas walking not too far up the pathway. She quickly jogged to the car where her mother and starving brother were waiting.

"Here," she said, passing her mothers wallet, and paper bag that contained her twin's pie through the passenger window. "I'm going to walk with Lucas," and before her mother could protest, she was gone.

Deb watched Brooke run after Lucas and looked at Nathan. "I didn't realize they were such good friends,"

Nathan suddenly lost his appetite. His eyes narrowed, and anger rose in him. "Neither did I,"

* * *

"Hey! Broody, wait up!" Brooke yelled, as she caught up to Lucas.

He turned to face her, his face full of confusion. "Broody?"

Brooke fell into step with him, and they continued walking. "Yeah, well you always look like your Brooding, so… it fits,"

"Just like Cheery doesn't fit you," Lucas smiled.

"It used to," Brooke's smile faded.

"Sorry,"

"Nah, it's cool," she forgot about it. "So, what was that about?"

"Karen?" Brooke nodded. "Nothing, just," he took a deep breath. "I did some stuff, before. And well, it wasn't good,"

"What's that got to do with your dad?" Brooke asked, but immediately regretted when he stiffened, and his eyes turned stone cold.

"My dad wasn't a good guy," Lucas muttered.

"Well, neither is mine, but that doesn't mean I'm going to turn out like him," they stopped, and waited for the road to be clear before crossing.

"You wouldn't understand," Lucas said, looking at her.

"I like you," Brooke said. There was a moment's pause before she spoke again. "Your not the like other people here,"

"That's not necessarily a good thing,"

"No, I mean," she took a deep breath. "God, how do I explain this? You don't treat me like a kid. Everyone else I know is on suicide watch," she saw Lucas's expression change. "Come on; don't pretend like you don't know. Me and my brother are the talk of the town, we know it. I just meant that you don't treat me like everyone else. You listen, hell sometimes you even talk back," this made both of them smile.

"Thanks. I think," he was beginning to like her too. "_Beautiful, smart and funny," _he thought. _"Definitely first date material,"_

"So where exactly are we going?" Brooke asked, looking around.

"Uh, I don't really know. I just, don't wanna go back there right now,"

"Well, how about you come back to my place. It's just up the road. You can hang there for a while, eat tea, we could watch a movie or something, then if you don't wanna go back, you can crash in one of the ten million spare bedrooms we have," Brooke looked up at him and smiled.

He couldn't resist. He didn't want to resist. "Sounds like a plan,"

* * *

"There is no way I'm watching The Fast and the Furious… not now, not 5 years from now. NEVER!" Brooke giggled. "What is it with guys and that damn movie!"

Her and Lucas and just settled into the lounge room after scoffing down a whole bag of butter popcorn. For some unknown reason, Nathan and her mom weren't home yet, so watching a movie seemed like the best option.

"Come on, it's a classic," Lucas said, throwing the DVD cover at her.

"Hey!" she caught it. "Careful, if you break this, Nathan will break your neck," she carefully sat it on the coffee table. "How about, Dawn Of The Dead?" Lucas shook his head, "The Grudge?"

Lucas frowned. "What is it with you and all these horror movies?"

"Aww come on please! There is something for you in it," Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, what's that?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"Well, The Grudge always scares the funk outta me, and I normally end up hiding in Nathan's shoulder, and Nathan's not here, so I guess I'm going to have to use whoever's around…" she looked Lucas up and down suggestively and waited for his reaction.

"What are you waiting for? Put the damn movie on!"

Brooke's head rested on Lucas's lap as he stroked her long black hair. Her hands where resting just in front of her face, and as he leaned forward he realized that she was asleep. He quietly grabbed the remote that was lying near her stomach, and turned the TV off.

He sat there for a minute, and thought about that situation he was in right now. Hell he may not have a great home life, but this… is perfect. He slowly stroked Brooke's hair away from her cheek and gave it a soft kiss.

Her skin was soft and smooth, just as he thought it would be. A door slamming broke him out of his thoughts, and woke Brooke up.

"What the?" she mumbled as her eyes snapped open.

"What the?" bellowed throughout the room. Dan Scott was standing in the doorway of the lounge, not at all pleased at the scene he saw before him. "Brooke; explain NOW!" he yelled.

Lucas almost wet himself where he sat. He wasn't scared of much, but this guy was defiantly something to be afraid of.

Brooke sat up and looked between her father and Lucas sending them both strange looks. "Ahh..."

"You know what? Don't bother. You mister!" Dan pointed towards Lucas. "You've got ten seconds to get out of my house before I personally throw you out,"

Lucas took one quick look at Brooke, and left the house. Dan turned on his daughter. "And you!"

"Oh shut up," Brooke said angrily as she got up off the couch walking past her father. She didn't get very far before he grabbed her arm, and twisted her flattening her back against the nearest wall. Pain shot through her arm and up her shoulder as she screamed in pain. "Let go of me!"

"You think you can disrespect me?" he yelled at her, his grip tightening.

"Get off her!" Nathan's voice was almost as quick as his fist. Dan stumbled back, and fell down landing in the middle of the hallway.

Deb stood behind him, hands on hips. Nathan enveloped Brooke in a hug, and Deb just shook her head. "Get out," she said softly.

"What?" Dan looked up at her from the floor.

"You heard me Dan," her voice rose. "You come near me, or my kids ever again, and I'll kill you," she yelled. It was clear she was making a threat.

Dan took one look at his wife of 17 years and knew she wasn't joking. He left the house faster that Lucas did, not even bothering to get clothes, or even his toothbrush.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Deb asked her daughter.

Brooke held onto her arm where her father had grabbed her tightly. "Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Good. You kids go have a shower, or something. I'll order pizza," she walked out of the hallway, into the kitchen. She heard her kids talking as they headed upstairs.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"He came home, Lucas and I were on the couch, and he got pissed. Told Luke to leave, and went skitz at me,"

"Lucas was here?" her son's voice faded as they reached the second flight of stairs.

Deb took a deep breath and rested her head in her hands. She turned to the fridge, and pulled it open. The first thing that caught her eye was the silver bottle of her worst enemy. "Hello Mr. Vodka" she mumbled.

* * *

"Why was Lucas here again?' Nathan asked, as his sister entered his room, now wearing her black Motley Cru pajamas, with her white fluffy bunny slippers. "And you know the slippers take the edge off the outfit,"

Brooke rolled her eyes, and ignored his last comment. She settled down on his double bed next to him, and flicked her wet hair behind her shoulder. "I told you already. He had a fight with Karen, didn't want to go home so he came here. We watched a movie, that's it,"

"That's it?" Nathan asked. "Look from what I can tell he's a nice guy, he saved my ass so I can't really hold anything against him, but he's not what I'm worried about. You are," Brooke frowned. "What is it about this guy that's different?"

"He gets me. He doesn't ask questions, he doesn't treat me like a kid, and he doesn't…," she faded out.

"He doesn't what B?" her brother asked, also frowning.

"He doesn't judge me," she took a deep breath. "I really like him Nathan,"

He smiled. "Brookie's falling in loooove," he sang. But she shut him up by throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey! That might have hurt… if you actually had muscles!" he smiled. "Hey, get serious for a minute. What do you think will happen?"

"Huh? With what?" Brooke asked, putting her weapon (another pillow) down.

"Mom. Dad," he stated.

"Nothing. Dad's gone Nate. Accept it. Embrace it. And mom, well she's strong. She'll be fine,"

"Kids!" their mothers voice came from the bedroom door and their heads snapped up. Their mother was clearly drunk. "You ruined everything you know that. Everything was fine until you ruined everything. I have two kids; a murderer and a suicidal goth," Deb giggled and took another gulp out of the long almost empty bottle of Vodka she was barely holding onto.

Nathan and Brooke looked at each other. _"Not again,"_ was both of their thoughts.

"Mom, you're tired, you should go to bed," Brooke said, as they both got off Nathan's bed towards their mother.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted. Brooke stopped but Nathan kept walking. "I hate you both!" she threw the Vodka bottle and it would have collided with Nathan's face, if he hadn't have ducked in time. Brooke watched it land on Nathan's bed, rolled off the edge, and heard the shattering glass echo through the room. She turned back to her mother and brother, who were now standing right in front of each other. She couldn't hear what her mother was whispering, but Nathan could.

He stood less than a foot away from her, and could smell the alcohol on her breath. She'd defiantly had more than one bottle. He slowly spoke to his mother, carefully, and calmly.

"Mom, you need help. We won't watch you do this to yourself again," he said, trying to make eye contact with her.

Deb swayed, but didn't fall. "Again. Oh that's right. Cause you two where so much help that last time," and with that she turned and left.

Nathan ran his hand threw his hair and turned to look at his sister. "You know what we have to do," he said.

Brooke nodded, and looked at her brother's alarm clock. "It's not too late. Do you want me to make the call?"

Nathan shook his head. "No," he thought for a moment. "Yeah. I can't do it. Not again,"

"Okay," Brooke headed downstairs, past her mother who was sitting on the top flight singing the Brady Bunch Theme Song, around the corner, and leaned on the kitchen wall. _"Breathe Brooke," _she told herself. _"Keep it together. Your mom needs you," _she looked up at the phone that hung on the wall. Next to it were emergency numbers. She walked over to the phone, and tried to find the number she was looking for.

She slowly dialed, and waited for an answer.

A mans voice came from the other end. "Hello, Dr. Peters speaking,"

She took a deep breath. "Dr. Peters, its Brooke Scott here,"

"Ahh, Ms. Scott," his voice sounded weary. "How's your mother?"

"Not that good. She's um--"Brooke couldn't say it, but luckily she didn't have too.

Dr. Peters knew. "Say no more Brooke. I'm afraid we can't actually come and get your mother at the moment, but I can send someone there first thing tomorrow morning. Is that okay?"

"Thank you," Brooke sighed.

"You're doing the right thing," the line went dead.

Brooke hung up, and closed her eyes for a brief moment. She looked at the card that had Dr. Peter's number scrawled across it. She turned it over at looked at the front of the business card.

"_Drug and Alcohol Abuse Clinic" _was in large blue print at the top. _"In case of relapse call the number printed on the back of this card"_ was in smaller font, right down at the bottom. Brooke put the card back where she got it from, and went back to the bottom of the stairs. She looked up at saw Nathan sitting next to her mother, who was still singing. The twins exchanged looks, and they knew that their family just hit rock bottom.

* * *

**  
I hope you guys understood all of that. Basically Deb used to have an alcohol problem, and now she's relapsed. I hope you guys liked it, now with the parent's out of the house we have a place to party! Now, I wanted your advice on what should happen so help me out here; **

At the party should everyone play;

**- I Never  
- Spin The Bottle  
- Seven Mintutes In Heaven  
- All Of The Above **

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**First I want to say agiant SORRY to you all for making you think that I had updated.**

**Second, I want to apologize for _not_ updating!**

**Thirdy, I wanted to let you know that I'm right in the middle of my school production. We are needed from 7.30am till 4.30pm, then we get two hours rest, then we are back there at 6.30 to perform at 8.00pm and don't get home till at least 11pm. This is only till the end of next week, and I promise you I will give you lots and lots of updates to make up for this. I truly am sorry, it's an awful time to be writing a fanfiction, and I feel like I'm letting you guys down, but my role is large and it does take a lot of my time. Again, I'm really sorry, but if you can hold out till maybe the end of next week there will be lots more updates!**

**Thanks you much you guys!**

**Love Cait  
xoxoxoxox**

**P.S - YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay well I'm back! I've battled tough crowds, and a killer cold/chronic something-or-other that the doctor can't really name properly, and here I am! Back in the game! So... here it is... the next chapter of my new fav fic to write... HIDDEN LIES! Oh - and for those people who are having trouble picturing Mark... think of Tom Welling... but evil... and oh-so-hot!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton sighed happily as put the last plate away. She'd been really lucky. She found a job in the newspaper, and luckily the lady… Karen, had been nice enough to give her a trial day without asking too many questions.

"You can go now sweetie. You did a great job," Peyton turned to face her possibly future boss. "You're hired," scratch that - Boss. "Your hours are 4.00pm to 7.30pm Monday through to Friday. If you need a night of due to social life, I'm sure we can organize that," she smiled.

Peyton couldn't help but run up and hug Karen. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me,"

"Oh, I think I do," Karen didn't know why, but she liked this girl. "I'll just hit the lights, and then I'll give you a ride home," she said, grabbing her handbag from the bench, and turning to the light switch.

"Uh, no that's okay," Peyton said, looking down at her hands. "I'll just call a cab,"

"Nonsense," Karen hit the lights, and led Peyton out of the dark café. "How'd you get here earlier?" she asked, fishing the keys out of her bag.

"Cab," Peyton replied, watching Karen lock the Café door.

"Oh, where are your parents?" Karen asked, turning to face the young, yet so mature, blonde.

"I don't live with my parents," Peyton said softly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Well, I'll give you a ride anyway," Karen led a very grateful Peyton to her car, but curiosity got the best of her. "Who are you staying with sweetie?" When Peyton just sat there Karen had to remind her; "Seatbelt"

"Oh, sorry. Uhh, I actually just got in town. Everything's going so fast um, I live in a hotel. Tree Hill Hotel, not the most original, but it's nice," she said sheepishly.

Karen thought for a moment. "No. You don't. Your coming with home with me," she smiled.

Peyton gaped at her. "What?"

"You heard me," Karen looked at her and placed a gentle hand on Peyton's shoulder. "Sweetie, you're not going to live in a hotel. Look, I've got a young boy at home who could use some company, and by the looks of it, you haven't had a home cooked meal in months. Please, just one night. If you want to leave after that, then be my guest," Karen didn't want to pressure the girl, but she knew she needed help.

Peyton couldn't help but stare at Karen. "Uhh... I don't know what to say,"

"Well, thank you, would be a start. Then you can direct me to Tree Hill Hotel. We need to check you out,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley unlocked the gate and looked around. Besides her and the massive solar heated pool, there was no-one there. She looked up at the night sky, and then back at the pool. She loved it at this time of night. The way the moon reflected on the water as it rippled made her smile.

Removing the towel she had wrapped around her waist, she walked to the end of the pool, and climbed up the two ladder steps to the diving board. She walked out, took a deep breath, and plunged into the water.

When she resurfaced she felt remotely at peace. Floating on her back, looking up at the sky, she didn't notice someone enter the pool area. In fact she didn't realize Mark was there, until he did a giant bomb into the pool.

Haley screamed in fright, and spun around to see Mark coming up from the bottom. Taking another deep breath, she swore.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Scare me to death?" she glared at him.

"If I wanted to kill you Haley, you'd be dead already," he said, his voice dripping with poison.

Haley shivered, scared, but tried not to show it. "And if I wanted you Mark, you'd be naked already," she smiled at him. "Drop the I'm-so-hot act, because the truth is, your not," she slowly made her way to the edge of the pool, and as she climbed the ladder to get out, he started talking again.

"Oh, so now we're talking about truth?" he snapped. "Cause the truth hurts Haley, are you sure you can handle it?"

She turned to look at him. "What is that supposed to mean?" she knew he was looking at her body, or what her two piece bikini didn't hide anyway, but she didn't care, she wanted to know what he was on about.

"Don't play dumb," he swam to the edge of the pool, and looked up at her. "Everyone knows what we did Haley. Why do you think you were treated like an outcast today?" he saw Haley gulp. "Yeah, I noticed. You, sitting with those losers. Nathan Scott. Slut, and Killer, goes well together. Well you can forget about it Haley. You think he'd want you back after what you did?"

"We did,"

"Ah, you're forgetting. You seduced me remember? Or well, at least, the first time you did," using all the muscles in his arms, he boosted himself out of the pool. He shook his hair back, and stood right in front of Haley, at lease three feet taller than her.

Haley looked him up at down, trying not to stare at his perfectly toned abs, and amazingly tanned chest. She lost all thought when he spoke.

"Anyway, who would want you Haley? You're just a slut," he smiled at her, and walked away, leaving Haley standing there, contemplating his words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton put her bag down on the bed and looked around. The room was small, but very warm. It had a cottage feel to it. From the outside you wouldn't think that the house would be very big, but the four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a study had proved her wrong.

Karen stood at the door smiling. "My room is at the front of the house, but Luke's is just next door. Oh, and for the moment can you please just use the bathroom across the hall, the plumbing in the other bathroom has gone to hell, and Keith hasn't had time to fix it yet," Peyton gave her a smile. "Other than that, make yourself at home," there was a loud bang coming from the front of the house signaling Lucas had arrived home. "Ahh, come meet Luke," Peyton stood there. "Come on, he won't bite,"

Karen guided Peyton out of her room, and into the kitchen area. Peyton peered into the kitchen, and saw a tall guy, standing at the fridge, drinking out of a juice carton. "_He looks familiar,""_ she thought. It wasn't until he turned around that she knew who it was.

"Lucas,"

"Peyton," they said in unison.

Karen looked between the two teenagers. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, we uh… we shared a… encounter," Peyton smiled, looking down at the floor.

Lucas looked from his aunt to Peyton, back to his aunt, then back to the curly blonde. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but uh, what are you doing here?"

Karen, sensing that there was something going on decided to leave the room, but neither Lucas nor Peyton noticed.

"Well, Karen gave me a job at the Café—"

"Yeah, I saw you there today, but I didn't really stick around," Lucas took another gulp of juice and sat down on a wooden stood that was conveniently placed on his side of the bench.

"Yeah, I thought I saw you too, but I got so busy with work that I didn't really think about it. So anyway, I was about to get a cab back to the hotel, yes, wipe that look of your face, I was living in a hotel, when Karen—"

"Told you to come and stay here," Lucas finished for her.

She tilted her head and cocked up an eyebrow. "Is this going to be a regular thing? You—"

"Finishing your sentences?" Lucas smiled. They both let out a small laugh. Lucas led their way into the lounge room, and Peyton copied him my flinging herself down on the couch. "So," Lucas started. "Wanna play a game?" he asked.

"As long as you're not thinking "Doctor" then I've got no objections," she smiled, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"20 Questions," he smiled. Peyton nodded, so he started. "Where did you come from?" he asked bluntly.

"Mars,"

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that," he explained.

"I know," she smiled. "Oak Lake. My turn. Ummm… Favorite color?"

"Wow, that's intense," Lucas joked. "Come on is that the best you can do?" Peyton shrugged. "Red. What's your worst childhood experience?"

Peyton looked at him. "You dig deep dontcha?"

"Well yeah. That's the point of the game isn't it?"

"My father," she whispered.

"Wanna elaborate on that?" he asked

"He used to hit my mom and stuff. Wasn't fun to watch," she mumbled.

"Well, I didn't have a dad," Lucas said, hoping to make her feel better.

Peyton frowned. "Everyone has a dad,"

"Yeah, well mine's in jail," he divulged. He forgot about his previous lie, and told Peyton the truth. "Did you think about Tree Hill High?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go," Peyton smiled. "Not till next week though. I mean this place is great," she said looking around the room "but I'd really like to find my own apartment you know?" she looked at him, and saw he was nodding.

"Yeah. I get what you mean. Hey listen I'm hungry, you wanna go get a pizza or something?" he asked, rising from the couch.

Peyton smiled "Yeah, guess we kinda lost the concept of 20 Questions didn't we?"

"A little," he grinned. He walked to the doorway leading to the hallway and yelled down there. "Hey AK, Peyton and I are gonna go get some pizza, you in?"

Karen's voice came from the other end of the house. "Yes please. Keys are on the bench, drive carefully,"

Lucas smiled, and Peyton followed him back into the kitchen. He grabbed the keys, and held them up smiling. As they walked out the door they continued talking.

"Do you even know where to get pizza in this town?" Peyton asked, putting her leather jacket over her shirt.

"Nope," Lucas grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke sat in her room on her bed, minus loud music, thinking. Subject; Lucas Roe. _"He's a great guy," _she thought. She lay back on her bed, and looked up at the ceiling. _"And he did kiss me," _she smiled at the thought of his lips on her cheek. _"Not that he knows I know," _her phone brought her out of her thoughts as a loud beep echoed through her room, signaling she had just received a text message.

Grabbing her phone, flipping it open, using her thumb she pressed the "_Read" _button.

"_Attention Jocks, Cheerleaders, Science Nerds, Book Worms, and Tree Hill's Freaks, I'm throwing a party, and everyone is invited. I don't care if I don't know you, and I don't care if we used to be best friends" _Brooke had to scroll down "_this is an invite and it's real. This Friday night, at my beach-house - 45 Callander Lane - it's the massive three story house with a fountain out the front" _Brooke hit the down button again, and rolled her eyes_ " I'm throwing a back to school party. No theme, it's just an excuse to have one. Forward this to all your contacts in your phones, lie to your parents because there will be alcohol and drugs among other things, and be there, it's as simple as that - Love Bevin xoxo"_

Rolling her eyes, she got up, and walked across the hallway into her brother's room, where he was reading something on his phone. She let him finish, and watched as a smile formed on his lips.

"She never changes does she?" he asked her.

"Nope," Brooke shrugged, and leaned on the doorway.

"So… what do we do?" he asked.

"We forward, and forget," Brooke said, and used her phone to do so.

Using her long black thumbnail Brooke selected;_ "Send to All Contacts" _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas sat on the couch next to Peyton, and held his piece of pizza up high, as he drew in the cheese with his teeth.

"Dude, that's gross," Peyton said, taking a bite of hers. Lucas just shrugged, and jumped in surprise.

Peyton just stared at him as he wiggled on the couch. "What are you doing!"

Lucas discarded his pizza on his plate, and pulled something out of his pocket. "It's vibrating," he said, referring to his phone which he was currently staring at.

Peyton just laughed, but when she noticed the serious expression on his face she couldn't help but ask; "Now what?"

"Uh… I just… scratch that… we just got invited to a party," he smiled at her.

Peyton looked at him strangely. "Huh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley sat alone in a dark room, and it wasn't until he phone lit up, that she snapped out of her stare.

"What now?" she muttered. Grabbing her phone from beside her, she flipped it open, and proceeded to read the message she just received.

She took a moment to consider what she had just read. _"Perfect," _she thought. _"This will give me a chance to prove who the real Queen Bee is," _she smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Day:

Brooke wiped a tear away from her face, as she clung to her brother. She waved, and watched a dark blue Mercedes carry her mother away. It was hard, watching her go again, but she knew it was for the best.

As if he knew what she was thinking Nathan spoke. "She'll be okay. It's for the best," he gave his sister a brief hug, and walked back inside, pausing at the door, turning back to look at her.

"You coming?"

"Yeah, I just… yeah," she smiled.

When they had settled back into the kitchen, Nathan handed her a plate with two pieces of toast. Brooke shot him an appreciative smile, and grabbed the margarine.

"I think we should go to school," Nathan said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Look, with Mom gone, we need to try and stay positive. And you know what she said, she believes in us Brooke. If we can't do this for ourselves, we have to do it for her,"

Brooke looked up at her brother. "I hate it when you're right. You're so wise,"

He just laughed, and passed her a tall glass of orange juice. "Well come on, we've both got cool new bruises to show off," he said, pointing to his right eye, which was a little swollen, and had turned a revolting yellowish color.

Brooke pulled up the sleeve of her pajama top, and looked at the bruise on her arm from her father. "Good point. Think we'll get sympathy points?"

Nathan took a gulp of juice, and almost spat is everywhere. "Yeah right, from whom? The frogs we have to dissect?"

"Oh! Nathan! Yuck!" Brooke said, looking down at her toast. "I'm trying to eat here, god!" her brother just snickered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so not the most eventful, but at least you've got the party to look forward too. Also, umm don't kill me, but since I've been sick for the last three weeks, and the production has kept me so busy I kinda have a lot of homework to catch up on... so the next update might not be for about a week. I'm so sorry, I hate to do this to you, but please, stick with me here, cause this story... is about to get REALLY interesting.** **Please review :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry that this took so long! I just finished writing it so I apologize for any mistakes or anything like that!**

* * *

Brooke rolled her eyes as she sat down in her chair, knowing that everyone in the entire classroom was looking at her. Not giving Bevin the chance to say something first, she spun around and shot the fake blonde a false smile.

"Morning Bevin," she said in her cheeriest voice.

Bevin frowned. "Brooke," she stated.

Brooke smiled and shrugged, turning back to her seat. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see Lucas sitting next to her. "Lucas, hey," she flicked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked down at the desk. "Listen, about last night…"

"Don't mention it Brooke," he smiled. "Seriously, it was no big deal. You didn't get in too much trouble or anything did you?" he asked, concerned.

Tugging on her long black sleeves, thinking of her large purple bruise, she looked into his eyes. "Uh, no, not really," she smiled.

"Good. So listen," he moved his chair and desk closer to hers, and she smiled. "What are you doing at lunch?"

"Uh… eating," she said, confused.

"Right… well, do you maybe wanna-eat-with-me," he said, rather quickly.

Brooke didn't know whether to gape or laugh. "Uh, did you just say "eat me"?"

Lucas laughed. "No, um, I said do you want to eat _with_ me,"

"No," she said, a little too quickly.

Lucas frowned.

Brooke saw his disappointment. "I mean yes," he smiled.

"But no,"

"Huh?" he asked.

"I wanna eat lunch with you but, Nathan…" she thought about it for a second. Maybe they could all have lunch together. "See, my brother and me, well, what I'm saying is, I really wanna sit with Nate, and Jake, so if you wanna sit with us… then….," she smiled.

"Sure," Lucas smiled back at her. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

* * *

"Jake, man, wait up!" Nathan called out. Jake stopped walking, and turned to wait for Nathan to catch up. When they were standing next to each other, they continued their walk to History class.

"Shit man, what happened to your face?" Jake asked, referring to the blueish purple bruises that covered Nathan's face and arms.

Nathan smiled. "Yeah, I get that reaction all the time,"

Jake immediately felt horrible. "Oh dude sorry, I didn't mean it like that, but really what happened?"

"Bunch of FJ's who thought they'd see if I would look good black,"

"Well, they sure did a good job," Jake's eyes suddenly went wide. "What about Brooke?" he asked.

"My sister is fine man," Nathan shook his head. "You're never gonna get over her are you?" Jake looked down at the ground sheepishly, which told Nathan his answer. "Never mind,"

Jake and Nathan followed a bunch of staring girls into a small classroom and took their seats up the back. They looked up at their teacher, Mr. Pendanski, and rolled their eyes. Mr. Pendanski hated all basketball players, and worshiped the football jocks. Nathan and Jake knew this was going to be a fun class.

As the bell went off signaling the start of class Nathan noticed a guy walk in and sit down directly in front of him. He recognized him from the gymnasium yesterday as Mark, Haley's step-brother. He turned Jake, and they exchanged weird looks and turned to glare at the back of Mark's head.

* * *

Haley sat in Math, bored out of her brain. Deciding that she was well out of viewing range of her 62 year old male teacher, she pulled her mobile phone out of her pocket, and started to write a text message.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Nathan thought, as his left leg shook as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Jake sent him a strange look as he wiggled in his chair. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Vibrating," Nathan responded. Jake's eyes went wide for the second time that day, and he decided he didn't want to know.

"Keep that stuff for the bedroom Nate. School isn't really the place for that," he whispered, returning back to his work.

Nathan rolled his eyes, and pulled his phone from his pocket. Hitting read, he lowered his head, so he could see the screen of his phone under his desk.

"_Hey Nate Hales here. Maths boredom. Memba da time we had txt sex in class last year?"_

Nathan grinned at the memory. He and Haley had been on opposite sides of the school, in different classes, and being the hormonal teenagers that they were they needed something to get them through the class.

He quickly replied; _"R u tryin 2 make me horny by the memory James? U remember the outcome of that"_

It wasn't long until his phone vibrated again. _"Yes, I do. But three days suspension was worth the look on Mr. Saunders face when he read those msg's. R u goin 2 Bev's party dis Friday?"_

"_Didnt really think bout it. Ur not thinkin of goin r u?" _he replied.

Again, Haley's response came quickly. _"Hell yer. Wouldnt miss it 4 da world" _

Nathan smiled, knowing Haley was up to something. _"Wot r u plannin James?"_

"_Come and find out"_ he smiled at her reply. She was teasing him.

"_Mayb I will, mayb I wont" _he wrote back.

When he didn't receive a message back after five minutes he assumed Haley had been caught with her phone in class. Realizing he didn't want the same thing to happen to him, he quickly shoved it back in his pocket. That's when he jumped again, as it vibrated, sending a shiver down his leg.

"_Come. I dare you" _was all the message said.

* * *

Jake slammed his tray on the table and took a seat next to Nathan.

"Look at them," he hissed in Nathan's ear. "Just look! He's all over her. Forget about what I said, he's not a good guy, you should kick his ass," Jake said, using his index finger to open his coke can.

Nathan took another bite of his meat pie, and looked over at Brooke and Lucas, who were standing in the lunch line, having what appeared to be a normal conversation. Lucas was leaning in close to Brooke, and she was smiling, so he didn't see a problem.

"They're just talking," Nathan smiled, taking a sip of Jakes coke while he was glaring.

"Yeah, right," he mumbled.

"Chill bro, alright. You and me are talking, doesn't mean I wanna jump you does it?" Nathan received a stone cold looked from Jake, and immediately shut up.

Brooke and Lucas made their way through the tables, and people and took a seat opposite Jake and Nathan.

Jake looked from a smiling Brooke, to a pensive Lucas. "So, what? This is going to be a regular thing now?"

Brooke looked at him, and stole a french fry from her brother's plate. "What do you mean?" Nathan sent her a glare, and pulled his plate closer to his chest.

Lucas looked up at Jake as he spoke. "Him," Jake said, nodding his head towards Lucas. "Eating. With us,"

Lucas looked between Brooke and Jake, and couldn't understand why Jake was acting this way. He'd been fine with him yesterday, what could he have possibly done to piss him off?

Brooke however silently fumed, knowing why Jake was acting the way he was. "Jake, honey," she said sweetly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she stood up slowly, and Jake looked up at her. "Over… there," she signaled, pointing to a corned in the cafeteria.

Jake stood up and followed Brooke, while Nathan and Lucas stayed seated, watching them walk away.

Nathan looked at Lucas's expression, and felt like he needed to explain.

"Jake's been in love with Brooke for years, and he's a little jealous that you two are getting close," he said, finishing off his pie, and sculling the rest of Jake's coke.

"Yeah, I heard," Lucas said in a low tone. "Listen, you probably know, I really like Brooke, and she's an awesome chick…" he wasn't sure if he should continue.

Nathan smiled. "Its cool man, I'm not gonna pummel you,"

Lucas couldn't help but laugh. "That's funny coming from you. Did you look in the mirror this morning?" Lucas joked, pointing at Nathan's face.

"Ha ha," Nathan said dryly. "But seriously, whatever goes on with you and Brooke I'm totally cool with as long as you don't hurt her. You hurt her, and I'll kill you. No joke," Nathan smirked.

Lucas smiled back, and stole a french fry off Nathan's plate.

"Hey!" Nathan laughed, throwing another fry at him. When he felt someone sit next to him he assumed it was Jake. "This jerk stole my food," he said, looking to his right. "Oh, Haley, hey,"

Haley smiled. "Very mature boys. Where is Jake?" she asked, looking at the empty seats next to Lucas.

"Over there with Brooke," Lucas answered, pointing to the corner of the cafeteria where Brooke and Jake were clearly having a very serious conversation.

"What? She's not sick of pulling his strings yet?" Haley mocked.

"Haley," Nathan warned.

"Sorry. So party. Friday. Bevin. You going?" she asked, looking between Lucas and Nathan.

Lucas looked at her oddly. "Haley isn't it?' she nodded. "Uh, are you going?" he asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am," she said, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "And it's going to be totally awesome, so you both have to come,"

"I guess Brooke and I could do with a party," Nathan said, not noticing Haley's smile fade at the mention of Brooke's name.

"I'm in," Lucas added. "Haven't been to a decent party in a while,"

"Good," Haley smiled. "Well I'm off," she said, leaning over to Nathan and giving him a swift kiss on the cheek, walking away before he could react.

Nathan sat there in shock, and Lucas grinned. "So… you two are…"

"Were,"

"Oh, right. That's what they all say," Lucas said, stealing another french fry from Nathan's plate.

* * *

Brooke pulled Jake into the corner of the cafeteria and looked him in the eye. "What the hell is your problem?" she hissed. "You're acting like a jealous boyfriend, and quite frankly it's pissing me off," Jake looked down at the floor, but Brooke didn't stop. "I know how you feel about me Jake but we've been through this. We're friends. I love you, but not the same way you feel about me. I thought we were past this," she softened.

Jake looked up at her. "So did I, but when I saw you again, all those feelings came back. You have no idea how much it killed me last year to see you go through all that and it hurt even more that you pushed me away. Brooke, I care about you, and I want to see you happy. I'm sorry that I reacted the way I did, but honestly I don't understand how Nathan can be so fine with it. How well do you know Lucas? Really know him I mean. Do you know where he lived before he came here? What his past is? When his birthday is? Brooke do you even know his last name?"

Brooke thought about what Jake was saying. "I know Lucas a lot more than you do. He lived somewhere on earth, and his past is exactly that; past. His birthday; sometime between January 1st and December 31st. His last name is Roe. Any other questions Jake?" she stared into his eyes, and wouldn't back down.

"No,"

"So are you going to be able to get past this?" she asked him softly.

"Brooke, I realized a long time ago that we're never going to… well… you know," he looked down, and then back up into her eyes. "But I trust you, and your judgment. If Lucas makes you happy then that's all that matters. I just want you to be happy," he said.

Brooke smiled, and reached out for a hug. "Thank you Jake," she whispered into his shoulder.

"You're welcome Cheery,"

* * *

Bevin surveyed the school cafeteria and found who she was looking for. Walking over to her intended target she put on her sexiest face, and slid on the bench next to Mark.

"Hey gorgeous," she cooed into his ear.

"Babe" he said simply, slipping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close.

Bevin smiled at her posse who were sitting across from Mark, and all the football guys who were joking around about the size of their… well… let's just say… they weren't talking about their footballs.

"So I did what you said," she whispered into his ear.

"What's that babe?" he asked, winking at one of Bevin's friends who was rubbing her foot up against his left thigh under the table.

Bevin didn't notice. "The party. Remember? You said it would be an awesome idea for me to have a party at my house this Friday, so you could get to know some people around here," she whispered.

Mark smiled. "Yeah babe, right, listen I've gotta go do something so I'll see you tonight alright?" he gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and disappeared, much like Haley did to Nathan.

* * *

Mark walked through the hallways of Tree Hill High until he found the room he was looking for. Looking around him to make sure no-one was paying attention, he quickly opened the door and entered the room. Closing the door softly so as not to draw attention, he turned to face the FJ's that had beaten up Nathan.

"Hey fella's" Mark said smugly.

"We want our money," one of them said harshly.

"Easy boys," Mark shoved his hands in his pockets.

"We did what you asked. We beat up Scott, and we want our money," the other guy, taller and obviously stronger spoke this time.

"I've got one more job for you boys," Mark smiled. "And before you get all defensive hear me out. I'll double the money. This is twice as easy as beating up Scott. All you have to do is spike a drink. It's simple. One girl, one drink. One party, over three hundred people. You get the wrong drink, I keep my money,"

The jocks looked at each other, and nodded. The smaller one spoke up this time. "Who's the girl?"

Mark smiled. "Haley James,"

* * *

Brooke took her seat back at the table with Nathan and Lucas, while Jake decided to go for a walk.

"That looked intense," Nathan said, nodding towards the door where Jake had just left.

"A little. But it's all good now," she said, sending both boys a fake smile.

Nathan shrugged, and finished off Jake's coke, but Lucas saw through the smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. But before Brooke could respond POD's "Boom" came loudly from Lucas's pocket.

Brooke smiled at the familiar song. "Nice ring tone,"

Lucas smiled, answering his phone. "Hello," Peyton's voice came from the other line.

"Morning,"

Lucas smiled. "Afternoon. Please tell me you did not just get out of bed," he rolled his eyes already knowing the answer.

"I just got out of bed," Peyton said, just to annoy him.

"Typical. So, what's doing?" he asked, giving Brooke and apologetic smile.

Peyton stretched out on the bed and smiled. "Nothing much. I was thinking do you wanna maybe catch a movie later or something?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Lucas joked.

Brooke gave Lucas a sideways glance, and raised her eyebrows at Nathan. Her brother just shrugged, and continued eating.

"You wish," Peyton grinned. "So what will it be?"

Lucas noticed both Brooke and Nathan were giving him strange looks and decided to end the conversation quickly. "You decide. Listen I've gotta go. I'll see you tonight?" but he already knew the answer.

"You bet sugar. Have fun… try not to get into trouble," she joked.

"Yeah, you too," Lucas hung up fast. "Sorry, just a--" but Brooke was gone. Lucas turned to look at Nathan.

"Dude. Rule number one. Don't EVER have a phone conversation with another girl in front of your potential girlfriend. Rule number two; don't mention a date with another girl in front of your potential girlfriend. Rule number three, don't ever say "you too" at the end of a conversation in front of your potential girlfriend. Rule number three. Go after her!" Nathan all but yelled.

Lucas sat there for a moment, but when it registered what Nathan was saying, he was off, faster than lighting.

Nathan sat in the middle of the cafeteria, and looked around himself consciously. Deciding it was safe; he leaned over the table, and looked at Brooke and Lucas's lunch trays, that they hadn't touched. A small grin started to form, as he pushed his empty tray away, and pulled Brooke's towards him.

* * *

Lucas found Brooke sitting out the front of the school, on a picnic bench.

"Hey pretty girl," he said, sitting down next to her, and putting an arm around her.

Brooke shook him off. "Please dont,"

"Okay, I know what that seemed like, but I promise you, it was just a friend," Lucas started to explain.

"Lucas," Brooke swept her hair back, and turned on her side to face him. "You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm not your girlfriend," her hazel eyes stared deeply into his baby blues.

Her words hurt him, more than he thought they would. It was then that he realized, he wanted her to be. He wanted Brooke Scott, to be his girlfriend.

He took both of her hands in his, and looked deep into her eyes. "Brooke, I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna try and get it out. Ever since I've been in Tree Hill you're all I've thought about. The day we met, in the supermarket," they both smiled at the memory. "Our interrupted nap on your couch," Brooke laughed, and Lucas continued. "What I'm trying to say is, I want to have to explain these kinds of things to you Brooke. Because, I want you to be my girlfriend. I don't know how else to say it," he looked down at their hands, and then up into her teary hazel eyes.

"Lucas," Brooke blinked back a few tears, and licked her lips. "I don't know what to say. You don't even know me,"

"Sure I do. You're Brooke Scott. You love Punk Rock Emo music, and you don't give a shit what people think about you. You'd do anything for your brother because you're so goddamn loyal, and I think that that's amazing. You're the only person who I'd ever say crazy shit like this too, and if Jake or Nathan could see me right now I think I'd die. But I will march right back into that school and announce everything I've just said to you if that's what it takes. Your amazing Brooke. And I want you to be mine,"

"I don't know Lucas," she looked down, shaking her head.

He let go of her hands and raised her head slightly, bringing his lips into contact with hers. It was the lightest of kisses, but Lucas started into Brooke's eyes, taking his cue to deepen the kiss, when Brooke's dark eyelashes fluttered closed.

Brooke made a soft moan in the back of her throat, and Lucas smiled against her lips. He slowly pulled away, and waited for Brooke to open her eyes. "Tell me that felt wrong?"

Brooke looked up into his eyes, and paused, but only for a moment. She quickly leaned forward, closing any space between them, and captured his lips in her own.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope that was okay.** **I'm off too write the next chapter, so please review because I'll post it as soon as I get to 184 reviews! Come on guys, that's 12 more reviews from now. Tell your mates about this story! Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**You guys reviewed so quick! Thank you so much I honestly didn't expect that response, and when I had reached my goal my computer crashed. Luckily I had printed my fanfic (and what I had already written of this chapter) off, so I had to re-type it which is why I didn't post is straight away. My apologies... now enjoy!**

* * *

The next few days passed quickly for everyone. Nathan spent the entire time eating, and avoiding the jocks that had beaten him up. It wasn't like they where looking for him or anything, but he didn't want to face them and see the satisfaction on their faces. He'd found out that Mr. Saunders hadn't given them detention because he didn't want another fight to occur. Instead, he'd suspended them from football matches for three weeks. Revenge is sweet.

Nathan continued to flirt with Haley, enjoying the playful banter, but not realizing that his old feelings may be resurfacing. Whenever Brooke would mention it, he'd change the subject or joke about it. He knew his sister was just looking out for him, but he really wished that his ex, and sister would just suck it up and get over their issues.

With his dad showing no sign of re-appearing Nathan took over the father role. Cooking meals (ordering take-away), doing the washing (picking up the dry cleaning) and even driving Brooke to school (like he had a choice). He was getting into a routine and he didn't mind having to be more responsible. He was happy, and Brooke seemed to be too.

* * *

Brooke loved her new found relationship with Lucas. Granted, they weren't like an official couple or anything. They hadn't shown any PDA since that day in the school courtyard. But when they were alone was a completely different story. Every night they would lie on Brooke's bed and make-out non-stop until Nathan would show up at Brooke's door, never knocking, and make a suggestion that Lucas should head back home.

Nathan was the only person who knew about Brooke and Lucas, and she liked it that way. With Brooke expecting him to be angry, and Lucas expecting him to disapprove they were both thrilled when Nathan said that he was happy for them.

So they hid their relationship from the others, and they were happy.

* * *

Haley was too busy working on her plan to get back on top, that she didn't realize she was spending most of her school-time with Nathan. Most of their conversations revolved around stupid things like shoes, and cars, but it was something that they both knew they liked, so it seemed easy to converse.

With Bevin's party this coming Friday, Haley wrote up a list on her laptop of all the things she would need to do at the party, to prove to all the students and Tree Hill High that she was the Queen. She even smiled as she wrote it. _"Maybe Bevin was right…,"_ she thought "_This might be the best party ever,"

* * *

_

Peyton continued to work at Karen's Café, and spent a lot of time learning how to cook. Peyton and Karen seemed to get along really well, so it was no surprise to Peyton when Karen asked Peyton to stay. Overwhelmed, but very grateful, Peyton said yes. Karen made plans to enroll her in Tree Hill High, starting the following week, and things seemed to be going really well for the blonde.

Spending a lot of time with Lucas seemed a little hard, because he had a secret girlfriend. She hated keeping things from Karen, but she covered for Lucas a lot, because he was the first person in this town that she connected with. She felt like she owed him. She was dying to meet Lucas's girlfriend, because the way he talked about her, she seemed like a really amazing girl, and although she loved her talks with Karen, she was really missing some teen-girl company.

* * *

Lucas on the other hand wasn't to keen on the idea of Peyton and Brooke meeting. Brooke had never asked about the girl from the phone call, and he never told her that Peyton knew about their relationship. They had agreed to keep it a secret.

He spent most of his time with Brooke, but at school they both played it cool, acting like nothing was going on. He loved Peyton beyond words for helping him cover. He'd barely even had a conversation with Karen since he moved to Tree Hill, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

Even though they were all occupied throughout the next few days there was something lingering in the back of everyone's minds.

Brooke; _"I don't know if I really want to go to the party. I mean hell, I used to throw these things, and now I'm trying to avoid them. What are people going to think of me?"_

Haley; _"I'm gonna show these losers what a real party is. Bevin Prince, look out, Haley James is back_"

Lucas_; "Haven't been to a good party since… well… about two years. Should be fun,"_

Peyton; _"Awesome! Party! Can't wait. Might meet some cool peeps!"_

Nathan; _"Another Tree Hill Party. Oh, the joy,"

* * *

_

Friday night arrived and Nathan stood in front of his mirror, and gave himself a one-over glance. He'd decided on wearing a plain black shirt, with jeans and sneakers. "Simple, yet sexy," Haley had once called her favorite outfit. Nathan smiled at the memories of himself and Haley. All the times they used to lye on his bed watching movies and talking about random things. Sometimes he missed that. Right now he missed that.

"_We used to be so good together,"_ he thought, as he straightened his collar. _"We're only just getting back to the friends stage and it's awesome. Don't ruin it man,"_ he warned himself.

"Very sexy," Brooke said, leaning in the doorway. "Haley's fav. Who are you trying to impress Natey?" she asked.

"No-one," he smirked. "Wow, look at you! More black," he joked.

Brooke looked down at her outfit. For a change, she had worn her hair up in a messy ponytail, with her fringe hanging down on her face. She'd tied a red and black shoe lace around her head in place of a headband, and worn red and black earrings with two small lighting bolts hanging from them. Her army style cargo pants were held on by a black and red striped belt, and her top was typical Brooke style. A black singlet, matched with over thirty black spaghetti bands on each wrist. She topped her outfit off with her favorite pair of sneakers.

"Don't mock the black. Your wearing it too," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but not from head to toe," Nathan grinned, grabbing his keys and wallet from his desk.

Brooke moved so Nathan could get out of the doorway and stuck her tongue out at him as he shut his door, his back towards her. As they headed down the stairs, Nathan started on the lecture that Brooke had memorized off my heart.

"Be careful tonight okay?" he started. "Watch your drink, and don't talk to strangers,"

"Yes dad," Brooke joked.

* * *

Haley stood at the foot of her bed, and smiled at her chosen outfit. She removed her dressing gown, revealing her strapless bra and black panties to all the posters on her walls. She smiled looking at a specific poster of Orlando Bloom.

"You so want me," she whispered, grabbing her denim mini-skirt and sliding it up her legs.

"Talking to yourself Hales?" Mark's voice came from behind her.

Haley didn't jump, or even look in his direction, she just continued doing up the buttons to her skirt, and reached for her hot pink halter top. She carefully undid the towel that was wrapped around her damp hair, and lifted the top over her head. Leaning forward, so her head was in-between her legs and her hair away from her neck, she could clearly see Mark standing behind her, but she didn't flinch, she just continued to tie up her top. When she had completed the double-knot she flicked her hair back, and turned to face him.

"You enjoy that?" she asked, not particularly wanting to hear the answer.

"Just a little," Mark replied.

"Get out," Haley spat.

"Sure, whatever. See you later babe," he slowly backed out of the room, not caring to shut the door when he left.

Haley stood starting at the wall across from her doorway, and sighed.

"Stress less Hales," she told herself. "After tonight everything will change. You'll make sure of that," she slowly, subtly, started to form a grin.

* * *

Lucas looked into his mirror and smiled. His normal outfit of dark blue jeans, white wife-beater and grey hoody thrown over the top stared back at him. Now the only thing he had to fix was his hair. It had really started to grow since he'd been in Tree Hill. He'd dismissed it as the weather, but it was now a full inch. Frowning, he left his room, and headed across the hallway into the bathroom.

He opened the door, and found a dripping wet Peyton, wrapped in a towel.

"Uh, knocking?" Peyton said, not sounding all that surprised.

"Sorry," Lucas mumbled, looking down at the bathroom floor. He didn't make any effort to leave though.

"It's okay," Peyton laughed. "I'm not naked you know, you can look in this direction," she smiled, and turned, heading towards the mirror.

Karen stuck her head in the door. "Oh, uh, wow. Sorry. I just wanted to tell you kids I'm going out tonight, so you be careful at that party okay? I've got my mobile if anything goes wrong, umm was I interrupting something?" she looked from a dripping wet Peyton, so Lucas, who was staring at the bathroom floor. "Never mind, don't answer. Have fun, be safe," and she was gone.

Peyton shrugged at Lucas, and turned around.

Lucas watched Peyton walk over to the mirror. It wasn't until she turned on the heat lights that he saw the faded bruises and gashes on her back.

"P, what happened?" he said, quickly shutting the door, and moving towards her.

Peyton spun around. "What do you mean?"

"Your back. What happened," Lucas said, standing right in front of her.

"Oh, uh, angry puppy," Peyton smiled, looking over her shoulder at her back.

"Peyton," Lucas's tone was edgy, and he didn't believe a word of what she was saying.

"Please Lucas," she looked up and into his ice-blue eyes. "Don't ask. It's long and complicated, but most importantly, it's over," she looked down as her eyes started to water.

Lucas knew when he was being pushy. "Okay, fine. But I'm here okay. If you need to talk or anything," he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Okay, now get out. I have to fix my hair," Lucas said, slowly pushing her away from the mirror.

"What hair?" Peyton joked.

"Ha ha, you're not funny. Go, get dressed or something," he shoved her out the door in her towel, and locked it.

Peyton stood on the other side of the bathroom door in shock. That was hilarious, intense and then hilarious again. "Wow," she thought, as she headed back to her room, in her towel. "He's really... just... wow," she almost laughed out loud.

Ten minutes later she looked into her small bag, and tried to decide what to wear. She looked at the three white tank tops she owned, and her two pairs of jeans. "Not much of a choice there," she joked to herself.

* * *

Nathan pulled up out the front of Bevin's house and turned to look at his sister. "Wow," was all he managed to say. Brooke looked up at the beach house, which was covered in fairy lights, and balloons.

"You can say that again. Oh, look, there's park!" she said, pointing to a spare spot outside the house.

"Sweet," Nathan said already heading towards it.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton walked up the steep hill to the beach house, and Peyton slowly came to a halt.

"Where is this place? Mount Olympus?" she joked, pausing to catch her breath.

Lucas kept walking, but yelled back to her. "If I knew where that was, I'd say something to contradict it, but I don't,"

Peyton smiled, and continued up the hill. "Boy am I glad I'm not wearing heels right now," she muttered.

* * *

Haley's heels crunched the gravel underneath her, as the walked up Bevin's driveway. Looking up at the beach house, she smiled knowing that people were looking at her, obviously not expecting her to show up. She spotted Nathan and Brooke heading up the stairs and decided to follow. Chaos can wait, meet and greets are more important.

* * *

_**One hour later;**_

Brooke leaned on the balcony of one of the five spare bedrooms located on the second floor, holding a plastic cup full of what she assumed was light beer - even though she thought it tasted kinda tangy. She immediately knew who it was when big strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him. Neither of them even cared when Brooke dropped her cup off the balcony.

Lucas sat his chin on the top of her head and looked out at the view. He removed his head and slid next to her, leaning on the balcony when Brooke spoke.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she whispered, referring to the ocean at night.

"Sure is," he said, not taking his eyes off her. Immediately Brooke blushed and her head went down. "Why do you do that?" Lucas asked her, raising his arm from her waist to around her shoulder, pulling her into a hug.

A muffled reply came back as Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas's body. "Do what?"

"Every time I give you a compliment you shrug it off, or get embarrassed. You're beautiful Brooke, and you should know that, not hide from it,"

When she didn't say anything he didn't push it. He held her for what seemed like hours, but really was only a matter of minutes. They were interrupted when a guy came bursting through the glass doors. Immediately they jumped apart but it was too late, they were caught.

Mark stood there for a moment, making sure he wasn't jumping to conclusions. When he saw the guilty expressions on both of their faces he knew he had it right. "Secret lovers right?" and before either one could protest Mark was gone.

* * *

Jake looked at his empty cup and frowned, deciding he needed a refill. Without telling him, he grabbed Nathan's cup off the coffee table located in front of them, and headed into the kitchen. Nathan who was too busy staring at Haley - located on the other side of the extra large lounge room - didn't notice his friend leave, or take his cup.

Jake walked past two bulky FJ's - Nick, and Benj he remembered their names being - who were chugging beer. Discarding the cups he opened the fridge, and pulled out two cans of Jim Beam. He slowly shut the fridge as Nathan and Haley entered the kitchen.

"You'll see. Just gotta wait for a few more people to show up," she spoke softly to Nathan.

"Hey Haley, drink?" he asked, passing Nathan a can.

"No, I'm good thanks," she said, holding up her cup that was almost full to the brim.

"So, this is where the cool people hang," Mark said, appearing behind Jake, his arms - still managing to hold onto a can of UDL - wrapped around Bevin and her new best friend Jess who were also holding their own alcohol.

"Then why are you here?" Nathan quipped.

The Jocks suddenly started to pay attention, but Haley laid a hand on Nathan's chest, not letting him move.

"Funny Scott," Mark smiled.

"You know what? How about we play a game?" Haley suggested, in order for her plan to work, she needed everyone in one room, together.

"I dunno Hales, is that really a good idea?" Nathan asked, looking from Mark, who had left his bimbo's and was now leaning on the counter next to Nick and Benj and then back to Haley, who was smiling.

"I think it is," Mark agreed.

"Okay, everyone got a drink?" Haley said, as everyone moved around the bench in a circle.

Just as Haley was about to explain the rules Brooke and Lucas entered, each from opposite sides of the room. Lucas however, was not alone.

Peyton trailed behind him, looking around at the massive kitchen, taking in its size. "People could fit a whole damn restaurant in here," she muttered. Bevin shot her a glare but she didn't notice.

Brooke gave Jake a brief smile as she passed him, and slid in between Nathan and Lucas.

Peyton stood back a little, and didn't move forward until Haley spoke. "Are you gonna stand there or join in?" she asked the blonde.

"Join," she said, confidently taking a stool in between the two jocks and Mark.

Brooke wearily eyed Peyton as she sat down, for some unknown reason she had a weird feeling about that girl.

Haley cleared her throat. "Okay, if we're all ready, we have three choices. _I Never. Spin The Bottle. Or Seven Minutes In Heaven_. I don't know about you but there aren't many people in this circle that I want to kiss right now, and the only person I want seven minutes in a room to what whatever I want is Brad Pitt, so how about we just go straight to _I Never?_"

Everyone nodded in agreement, so Haley continued. "Everyone knows how to play?" again, everybody nodded. Brooke, Lucas and Peyton reached into the middle of the bench were at least twenty cups were full of alcohol, grabbing one each.

"I'll start," Jess said, staring into the centre of the bench thinking of something she'd never done. "I never…," there was a pause in which Haley rolled her eyes, Jake coughed, Brooke switched positions, Mark looked at his watch twice and Peyton raised her eyebrows making Lucas laugh. "Oh! I've got one! I never danced on a table _without _being under the influence of alcohol," she smiled.

Haley, Bevin, Brooke and Peyton all raised their cups to their mouths and took a large gulp.

"Okay, I'll go," Bevin grinned. "I've never… had sex in the back seat of a car,"

Mark, Haley and Nathan all took a swig of their drinks, earning strange looks from Jake and Lucas, who were trying to figure out which of them had done it with Haley in the backseat of a car. Neither of them even wanted to consider that they both had once they saw the death glares Nathan and Mark were sending each other as they lowered their cups to the bench.

In an effort to try and forget the images of Mark and Haley that were running through his head, Nathan spoke up next. "I never…" he looked over at Nick and Benj and immediately felt the need for revenge. "I never lost the championship game by 158 points,"

Both Jocks turned a mixture of red and green at the memory before each taking a drink. Nathan smiled, satisfied.

Nick however was not happy. He spoke looking pointedly at Nathan "I never hooked up with Jess," then at Jess "while my girlfriend," then Haley "was on a holiday in Paris," he then looked back to Nathan.

Haley's mouth fell open as she realized what he was saying. Nathan hooked up with Jess while she was in Paris? She looked over at Jess who refused to make eye contact. Haley tried to resist the urge to leave the room, knowing that this was only going worse. She watched Nathan take a drink out of his cup and turned away at the first sign of eye contact.

Mark smiled. _So, they wanna play it like this do they? This is about to get interesting, _he thought. "Okay, I never hid a secret relationship from all of my friends," he said it like it was the easier thing he'd ever done.

Brooke immediately began to speak. "You're a fucking asshole,"

Nathan immediately felt horrible for his sister, and Peyton looked at Lucas with a weird expression. Jake sat there wondering what the hell was going on.

Lucas however simply raised his glass and took a large sip. Brooke looked down into her cup, and followed his lead.

It wasn't until Brooke and put her cup back down on the bench that Jake realized what was going on.

"Congratulations," he muttered.

Brooke turned to face him, and she was going to explain but Lucas spoke before she could.

"I never used _I Never_ as a way to get revenge," he said, looking around the group.

Mark, Nathan and Nick all took large sips of their drinks.

"My go," Haley said. She wanted to badly to get back at Nathan for cheating on her with Jess, but she couldn't think of a single thing to say about Nathan. _God! I dated the guy, I should know his weaknesses! _she thought. She looked across the bench and her eyes rested on Brooke. She thought back to all the times that Nathan had spoke about how if someone ever hurt Brooke, it would hurt him too. "Perfect," she mumbled. She cleared her throat and spoke louder. "Ummm… I never…," she took pauses to make sure it didn't look like she knew what she was going to say. "I never slit my wrists,"

Brooke's eyes flicked up and made contact with Haley's. No-one said anything for what seemed like ages. Brooke broke the eye contact, and took a quick swig of her drink.

Lucas couldn't believe how rough this game had gotten. He couldn't think straight anymore. He knew Brooke used to be messed up, but he never thought she would hurt herself.

Nathan raised his arm to rub Brooke's back but the look in her eyes told him she didn't need him to baby her. He was right, because when Brooke spoke, she spoke with confidence.

"I never slept with the entire football team," she said, sending Haley a fake smile.

Both Nick and Benj looked away from Mark and Nathan, and refused to comment as Haley took a large mouthful of vodka. Mark looked from Haley too the Jocks and was obviously not happy.

Before anyone could say anything to make the atmosphere more intense Jake spoke up with his first _I Never_. "I've never been on a plane," and he watched Mark, Haley, Brooke and Nathan took a drink.

Peyton sent Jake a smile, knowing what he was doing. "Um my go," she said, tucking a long blonde strand of her hair behind ears. "I never… dated the same person for more than one year," she said, looking around the circle.

Haley and Nathan were the only people to drink.

Benj, who had hardly said anything all night, finally spoke up. "I never… beat someone till they were unconscious,"

Everyone watched Lucas take a drink and Brooke and Jake both frowned. Maybe she didn't know Lucas as well as she thought she did.

It was Haley who spoke next. "I never lied during a game of I never,"

Everyone looked at Haley as if she had just shot them. No-one drank. But they all should have.

Jess broke the silence. "I never lied during _this_ game of I never,"

No-one spoke. No-one moved.

* * *

**Okay, so there was I Never. There are so many more suprises coming up for this party so please review and I'll post!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm back! I flew to Sydney last Friday for bridesmaid dress fittings because my sister Amy is getting married at the beginning of December, and lucky me, I'm a bridesmaid! Okay, so I"m back, and so is my story... here you go.**_**

* * *

**_

**_Half an hour after I Never;_**

Haley swayed to the music and grinded up against a random that she had picked out on the beach. She had pulled him into the lounge and started table dancing with him right in front of everybody.

Bevin and Jess who were standing in the corner giggling eventually walked away.

When Nathan entered the room everyone except Haley and her random froze. He stood there watching them for a few seconds, before moving forward, pulling Haley off the coffee table. She didn't protest when he continued to pull her out the double glass doors and down to the beach. She giggled a little, and then winced when his grip on her tightented.

"I think we need to talk Hales," he said, finally letting go of her arm once he was sure no-one could hear him.

Haley swayed as she spoke. "Aww come on Nathan. It's a party. Let's dance," she slurred, moving towards him.

"You're drunk," he caught her before she fell forward and carefully sat her down on the soft sand.

"Nuh uh. I only had… two," she said holding up four fingers.

"Two? More like twenty Hales. You're wasted," he sat down next to her, and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I don't feel so good. Dizzy," she mumbled.

"Right now I care more about what happened to us," he sighed. "We used to be good together Haley. What happened?"

Haley snorted, unintentionally of course. "Haven't you been paying attention Nathan? I slept with the entire football team, you hooked up with Jess, and then you caught me with Tim," she took a deep breath, and continued. "I don't understand how you could forgive him, but never talk to me again,"

"Because he wasn't my girlfriend Haley,"

"Well neither am I anymore,"

"Because you slept with him!" Nathan yelled, out of the blue. He hadn't realized he was this worked up about it until now.

"But I love you!" Haley whined back. "Loved. I mean loved,"

Nathan shook his head and stood up. "I can't do this right now Haley. I'm sorry, but I just can't," he said softly, and he walked off, leaving Haley with a handful of sand.

"Says he-who-dragged-me-out-here-in-the-first-place," she muttered. "Oooh. Dizzy," she leaned back into the soft sand and closed her eyes.

* * *

Brooke walked down the hallway and chose a random door. Opening it the last thing she expected to see was Mark and five other guys exchanging handshakes and money. "Oh, uh, sorry. Wrong room," she said, but before she left she spotted the two guys who had been playing _I Never _and thought that was a little strange.

She quickly closed the door, but wasn't quick enough. Mark was right behind her before she had taken anymore than three steps.

"Where you going gorgeous?" he cooed.

"Away from you freak," she retorted, but didn't move.

"If your looking for another room for you and your boyfriend to make out I recommend third door on the left. It has a great bed," he moved in front of her. "Wanna try it out?"

Before she could reply Lucas's voice came from behind her. "Well, talk about good timing," he joked, putting his arm around Brooke. His smile faded when Brooke shrugged him off.

Mark however couldn't stop smiling. "Trouble in paradise. Your girl doesn't wanna touch you. Can't say I blame her. I mean, you beat a guy unconscious and that's bound to have consequences. But then again, I wouldn't know would I?"

"Wanna find out what it's like to be on the receiving end of it?" Lucas threatened.

Mark coked his head to the side. "Well you know we could do that. But it looks like you two need to talk, so I'll just leave you alone. But Brooke isn't it? Remember, that offer still stands,"

Brooke turned to face him as he walked away. "I never… slept with an asshole such as yourself, and I don't intend to now," but that didn't have any effect on Mark, he just kept walking. When he was gone Brooke turned to Lucas. "But he's right. We do need to talk," she walked off in the opposite direction, and Lucas followed her.

* * *

Peyton sat on the couch bobbing her head to the music. She hadn't really enjoyed Haley's dance but she wasn't going to be the one to tell her to get off. She was however happy when Nathan did. She turned to smile at the guy who had just sat next to her.

"Jake Jagelski," he said, and instead of putting out a hand to shake, he passed her a drink.

"Peyton Sawyer, thanks,"

"Your pretty quick," he said, taking a sip of his drink. "I mean before, in the kitchen. _I never_. I was trying to make peace, and you attempted to help.

Peyton smiled. "Yeah, but I only ended up making two people drink, which I guess is the point, but what the hell is with all those people? Wanna give me the low down?"

Jake faked a smile. "I barely know it myself. Nathan and Haley, the two you made drink because they dated for more than a year. Well, they used to date, until Haley slept with one of Nathan's friends. Nathan forgave Tim, but broke up with Haley. She continued to be all bitchy and rule Tree Hill High with Bevin and Jess, until she slept with Mark," when Peyton frowned he elaborated. "6-foot tall, wavy black hair, and in cheerleader talk "the most adorable eyes ever," his voice went all squeaky during the last five words.

Peyton laughed and took a sip of her drink. "I'm guessing it doesn't end there does it?"

"No. It hasn't even started. Mark is Haley's step-brother. So when everyone found out Haley went from hero to zero. Now Nathan and Brooke, they're twins. Nathan was in a car accident that killed some people. Some people that we were close too. Everyone blamed Nathan because he was the only person to survive, and he was driving. Brooke's best friend Kristin committed suicide last year, a little before Nathan's accident, and Brooke shut down. Didn't talk to anyone, shut everyone out, and I guess that's were the slitting came in," he winced at the thought of Brooke doing that to herself.

"You love her," Peyton more stated than asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter anymore. She's got Lucas," he almost spat.

"Hey, Luke's a good guy," she defended him. "I mean, he might have done some bad stuff but on the inside; teddy bear,"

"How would you know?"

"I uh… I live with him. And his Aunt,"

"Wow, sounds like you've got your own story too,"

Peyton smiled. "Yeah, not one worth listening too,"

"Oh, one of those," Jake caught on. "Well, your going to be coming to Tree Hill High right?" Peyton nodded. "Well, if you ever wanna tell your story, I'll be around,"

* * *

Nathan walked back into the house and slumped on the couch across from Jake, and what he assumed was Jake's girl of the night.

"Hey," he mumbled. Peyton and Jake both looked at him.

Jake spoke first. "Nathan, meet Peyton Sawyer. She's new. Starting at Tree Hill High next week. She's a Capricorn, she hates peas, and her favorite movie is _SE7EN_. Oh, and get this; she lives with Lucas,"

He now had Nathan's full attention. "You're a Capricorn? Awesome!"

Jake frowned. "Nathan, did you hear what I said? She lives with Lucas,"

Nathan smiled. "Oh, so you really did say that? I thought I was hearing things," Peyton shrugged, not knowing what else to say. "How come?"

"Long story. We're not related. Karen just gave me a place to live. I didn't really have anywhere to go,"

Nathan smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like Karen,"

Peyton also smiled. "You know Karen?"

Nathan leaned over and stole Jake's cup from his hand, and took a quick gulp. "Yeah, she's like… dating my uncle. Sorta. Long story," he said, mimicking Peyton's earlier words.

The blonde smiled. "Nice to meet you Nathan. I just hope your sister is as cool about me as you are,"

* * *

"You live with her?" Brooke repeated.

"You cut your wrists?" Lucas echoed.

"You beat a guy unconscious!"

"You almost killed yourself!"

"Well, now that we got that outta the way lets go to Vegas and get married," Brooke joked, sighing and sitting down on a comfy couch opposite Lucas who had located a seat on the king size bed that occupied the room that Mark had suggested.

"I'm sorry I lied," he sighed.

"About Peyton or about the guy you almost killed?"

Lucas took a deep breath. "Look, things have been perfect between us for the last week and I'm sorry if I didn't want that to change. Brooke I want you to know that I would never, ever hurt you," his eyes looking straight into hers.

Brooke saw something in his eyes that she'd never seen before, and knew that he was telling the truth. "I know that Lucas, but there are different levels of pain. There's pain that you can see through bruises and scars, and then there is the kinda pain that you can't see. The one that hurts on the inside. I just… I don't think we each other as well as we thought we did. I really think we rushed into this,"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we need some time to figure out who each other are before we try and decide who we are together,"

His head fell in between his legs and his elbows rested against his knees. "So how do we do that exactly?"

"I don't know," she said softly.

And when he looked up, she was gone.

* * *

Nathan sat on the couch watching Peyton and Jake talk, but not participating. His shifted his gaze to the other side of the room as his sister entered, and flicked his eyes from Peyton to Brooke. He sent them both smiles, and Brooke slowly made her way over to them. She flopped down on the couch and sighed.

"It go that bad huh?" Nathan nudged her.

"Yep. How bout you?" she asked, eyeing Jake and Peyton, who had been so engaged in their conversation they hadn't notice her sit down.

"Pfft. Walked off. Couldn't handle it,"

"Yeah, that's basically what I did… after I told him we needed time to get to know each other,"

"Ouch!"

"Yeah, I know,"

"How exactly do you get to know someone that you've been dating for a week?"

"Still working on it," Brooke sighed.

Jake looked over at Brooke and smiled. "Hey Brooke, this is Peyton, Lucas's friend,"

Smiling Peyton leaned forward and held out her hand towards Brooke. "Hey, heard a lot about you,"

Brooke smiled, and shook her hand. "Really? Believe every word,"

Peyton looked at Brooke, to Jake, to Nathan and then back at Brooke. "Hey listen I don't want this to be weird between us I mean Lucas is my mate, you're his girlfriend—"

"No I'm not," Brooke stated.

In unison both Peyton and Jake spoke. "Your not?"

"No. We're uh… taking some time,"

Peyton frowned. "Do you think that's a good thing to do?"

"I do," Jake added.

Brooke smiled softly. "Of course you do. Listen I'm too tired to argue about this, Nathan are you reading to go home?"

"Uh, I was kind of hoping to wait Haley out, talk to her when she's a little less drunk and a little more… Haley,"

Brooke gave him a strange look. "So you would rather talk to a crazy, psycho pissed off Haley than a happy horny drunk Haley?" she paused, but didn't give him long enough to reply. "Don't answer that. I'll call a cab,"

"Mind if we share?" Peyton asked. "Split the fare?" Again, Brooke nodded. "Great, I'll just go tell Lucas," Peyton jumped up off the couch and disappeared into the crowd.  
Brooke sat on the couch frowning while her brother had to refrain for pissing himself laughing. "What?"

"Nothing. Peyton just couldn't be more obvious," he laughed. "She's trying to let you and Lucas to 'get to know each other' really quickly,"

"I won't rush into it again Nate. Hurts to much,"

"I know. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah,"

Jake looked from Brooke to Nathan, slightly pissed. "Nate I'm gonna go find Haley," he walked off, completely ignoring Brooke.

"Try the beach!" Nathan yelled after him.

Brooke leant over, giving Nathan a swift kiss on the cheek. "You be careful too okay? I need you,"

"I know," he echoed his earlier words.

* * *

As his feet sunk through the sand Jake thought of Brooke. She just broke up with the guy and now she was sharing a cab with him and his "friend". He had nothing against Peyton, she seemed like a great chick; really pretty, awesome taste in music, and so easy to talk to… wait where was he heading again… Brooke, right. Maybe he should go in the cab too. Nah, he wouldn't be able to control his anger

.  
He threw the bottle as far as he could. He didn't even hear it collide with the waves. He did however hear a loud thump when his foot got caught on a branch and he fell face first into the dry sand.

"Sonnovabitch!" he groaned as he rolled over. He then collided with something soft and almost yelled in shock when he realized it was Haley. He sat up on his knees and looked down at her. He assumed she had fallen asleep, so he tried to wake her up but after the third try he started to panic.

"Haley. Hales. Come on Haley wake up please!" he all but yelled. Haley slowly opened her eyes and Jake let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were dead,"

"Ugh. I wish," the whispered, barely audible. She attempted to sit up but couldn't even move her arms. "Oh god," she groaned.

Jake held the frown that he had formed earlier and gave her a once over. "You sure you're okay?"

"Never said I was okay sugar," came a soft reply.

"Should I go get someone?"

"No, just gimme a minute. God, what was in that drink?"

Mark entered he lounge room and gave Brooke and Nathan a once over. Interrupting their conversation he asked them "Have you guys seen Haley?"

"Nope," came a response from both of them.

"Yeah, right," he muttered. He looked around the room again, but couldn't spot her. Maybe she was upstairs? No, he'd tried that already. He'd checked every room in the damn mansion and still no Haley. Where else could she be?

"You sure? Cause it's urgent. Something happened to her mom, and she needs to know,"

Brooke shrugged and looked away, but Nathan thought about what he was saying.

"She is, or at least was, out on the beach. She wasn't feeling too good," he told Mark, concerned for Haley, and her mom.

Mark smiled. "Thanks Scott,"

"Your welcome," Mark heard his reply just as he was leaving the room. He exited the lounge through the open glass double doors and followed the soft pathway of sand to where he found Haley, not alone.

"What's going on?" he questioned, seeing Haley lying down flat on her back, and one of the guys from the kitchen, Jack, he thought it was, leaning over her.

"She's paraplegic," Jake replied, scooping Haley up into his arms.

"She's what?"

"She can't move. I'd say someone slipped something into her drink that she's allergic too. If she doesn't wake up soon I'm going to have to take her to the hospital," he held Haley in his arms, and threw her arms around his neck for better support.

Mark looked at Haley in Jake's arms and let out a strange kind of growl. "Why can't you take her now?"

Jake looked at him. "Underage drinking for a start. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to be arrested. If she doesn't wake up then... then I'll take that chance," He walked up to the beach house, pass a few staring people, and away from Mark.

"Shit!" was all Mark could spit out.

* * *

**Man, Tree Hill's got some drama. So anyway, review and I'll update. Simple as that! My new aim is... 228 reviews. Then I'll update. Remember, the party isn't over yet... **


	17. Chapter 17

**Read and enjoy...**

* * *

When Jake entered the room with Haley everybody fell silent, and the music playing loudly in the background was abruptly stopped.

Nathan shot up off the couch faster than lightening. Brooke however stayed right where she was.  
Nathan didn't say a word, but followed Jake out of the house, and into the large circular driveway full of cars.

Jake turned to face Nathan, still holding Haley in his arms. "Hey man I was gonna catch a cab home, you mind giving us a ride back to Haley's place?"

Nathan looked back at the house, thinking of his sister. Wait - she's going with Lucas and Peyton. "Yeah, sure,"

* * *

Lucas rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his head. "Why'd you offer her a ride?" 

Peyton copied Lucas's eye motion and gave his shoulder a soft punch. "Because it was the polite thing to do. Now, remove the stick from your ass and come down stairs. We'll call a cab, and you and Brooke can have a nice friendly get to know you conversation. Also, I hope you've got money because I'm starving,"

He followed Peyton downstairs, smiling as her blonde hair bounced up and down with each step. Brooke was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, I just tried calling a cab. Said they'd be at least two hours. There's a traffic jam on the main highway out here or something," she explained.

Lucas almost growled. "Ever heard of back roads?" but Brooke just shrugged.

Peyton looked between them. "Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like going for a swim, and now is the perfect opportunity. Should we get Nathan and Jake and go down to the beach?"

"Nathan and Jake took Haley home," Brooke explained.

"Hope they took the back roads," Lucas mumbled.

"Okay, well, I'm going swimming. You two… talk, or something," Peyton raised hey eyebrows, smiled and headed out to the beach.

Lucas stood on the bottom step, looking down at Brooke. He thought for a minute and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Hey. I'm Lucas, Lucas Roe," he offered her his hand.

Smiling, glad that he was making an effort Brooke shook his hand. "Brooke Scott. Nice to meet you Lucas,"

* * *

Peyton undid the buttons of her jeans and slid them down her legs.

"Go Peyton!" Brooke yelled.

The curly blonde spun around, startled by Brooke's voice. Brooke and Lucas were heading down to the beach, and by the looks of it, the three of them were the only ones there.

Peyton smiled at them both, though it was too dark, they didn't see it. She put her hands on her hips and smiled as the approached. "Come on, I got my pants off and didn't even need a guy around, so what item of clothing are you going to remove Brooke?'

Lucas looked down at Brooke and she gave Peyton a glare that could barely be made out through the darkness. "Umm, my shoes?"

"Nope. Not good enough. Come on, my jeans, your shirt and Lucas's…"

"Hoody?" Brooke filled in.

Lucas looked from both girls, down to Peyton's jeans. "Are you guys serious?"

Brooke thought about it for a moment. "I'm game if you are,"

Lucas didn't say anything as he removed his hoody revealing his white wife-beater that looked like it was almost glowing.

Brooke raised her eyebrows, looking at Lucas's toned muscles. "Wow," she whispered. She looked down at the sand, and all three of them removed their shoes. Brooke then proceeded to take off her black singlet shirt, revealing a lacey black and red bra.

Lucas frowned, looking at the Brooke stomach. You could clearly make out her rib cage, and tiny fragile bones through her stomach.

"Nice," Peyton said, referring to the bra that she was wearing. "Might have to borrow that sometime. Come on," she said, grabbing Brooke's hand, pulling her into the ocean.

Lucas stayed, and watched the two girls play around in the water. They screamed out, informing Lucas how freezing it was, and then started giggling, pushing each other over.

"Lucas come join us," Brooke cooed. He smiled looking out at the wet girls. "Come on," Brooke giggled, before jumping under the surf.

"Here goes nothing," he whispered to himself.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride man, sorry about the traffic," Jake whispered as he lay Haley down on her very own bed. "I'll take it from here,"

Nathan's head shot up. "No. It's fine. I'll watch her,"

Jake frowned. "Nah, it's cool. I've got it,"

"No, seriously it's fine. I'd like to stay,"

"Ok. We'll both stay,"

"Fine,"

They both looked down at Haley as Jake pulled a blanket up and over her body. Haley slowly smiled in her sleep and rolled onto her side. Neither guy noticed the other sigh as she moved.

* * *

"My god, that was awesome!" Brooke yelled as she dragged herself out of the surf. "Cold, but awesome!" she giggled.

Lucas and Peyton weren't far behind her. She watched Lucas come out of the surf and smiled at the way his abs were showing through his white wet singlet. She jumped up and down in an attempt to get warm but it clearly wasn't working.

"Shit, it's freezing," Peyton shivered. "I'm gonna go see if I can find some towels. In the meantime, you two just… use body warmth,"

Brooke and Lucas both smiled at her as she ran up the sandy beach in her mission for towels.

"How long do you think it will take her to find a couple of towels?" Brooke asked Lucas, wrapping her arms around herself.

"At least half an hour,"

They both laughed, but when their laughter died it became awkward.

"Here," Lucas gestured, passing her his hoody.

"No, it's fine,"

"Brooke, you're shivering. Take the jumper,"

She didn't have to be told twice. "Aren't you cold?" she asked him, pulling it over her head and pulling her hair out from under it.

"No. I'm used to the cold," he sat down on the sand as looked out at the ocean as he spoke.

"How so?" Brooke asked, sitting down next to him.

"Where I used to… live. It got kind of cold there at night," he said, half telling the truth.

"Where?"

"Where what?"

"Where did you used to live?"

"Win…ches…ter…ton…fields…ville," Lucas said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Is that like in another state or…?

"Yeah, it's near… Alabama,"

"Oh, cool. So, did you go to school there or…?"

"No,"

"Oh. Do you miss your parents?"

"What is this? An interrogation?" Lucas snapped.

"No, I'm sorry, it's just you know everything about me, I just… I'm sorry,"

He let out a sigh and didn't speak for a while. "Brooke, is the problem that we really don't know each other? The only thing that you need to know about me is that in the last week that I've been with you I've never been happier. I've never felt this way before and it's scaring the shit out of me," he heard Brooke sniff, but didn't stop telling her how he felt. "I want to protect you, I want to hold you in my arms and I don't want to share you," he took a deep breath, making sure he was saying the right thing. "Look, I want to be with you, and if I can't then… then I don't think we can be friends,"

Brooke teared up during his speech, but couldn't say anything when he was finished.

"Stand up," Lucas said, doing so himself. Brooke looked at him puzzled, but took his hand when he offered it to her. When she stood up the tip of her head just reached his shoulder. He looked down into her eyes, and leant forward. When Brooke pulled back he smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kiss you," he said.

She looked up at him and saw that look in his eyes, honesty. "Okay," she licked her lips in anticipation of what he was going to do and stood still.

Again, Lucas leaned forward and Brooke was sure that he was going to kiss her, but his lips stopped an inch from hers. She had closed her eyes but opened them when she didn't feel his lips against hers. "Lucas," she whispered. "What are you doing?" she tried not to move.

"Not kissing you," he whispered back. "Close your eyes, just for a minute,"

She slowly closed her eyes, and after a while felt her lips tingling. It was like they were on fire. It was then she realized that she wanted to kiss him. She wanted to feel his lips against her own. She wanted him to protect her. She wanted him to hold her in his arms and she definitely didn't want to share him.

She stood up on her tip toes and their lips touched. Lucas's eyes opened, but just for a brief moment. She slowly opened her mouth just a little and his tongue slipped inside her mouth, their tongues dancing together softly.

Brooke made a slow moan in the back of her throat and threw her arms around Lucas's neck, deepening the kiss.

Lucas brought his left hand up to cup the side of her face as he kissed her softly.

"Well, looks like you two know each other fairly well," Peyton's voice came from beside them.

They jumped apart, wiping their lips as they did so.

"No use stopping now, just brought out two towels for you guys but it looks like you found another way to get warm," Peyton grinned.

Lucas looked at her but didn't make eye contact. "We were just…"

"Making out. I may look blonde, but I'm not really. It's just really good tips. And since I wasn't gone long enough for you two to have the 'I want you and only you' conversation I'm gonna go so you two can talk about what just happened. Have fun kiddies,"

"Yeah, you two!" Lucas called after her.

Brooke just shook her head, half in embarrassment and half in laughter.

"So…" Lucas started. "That was… that was what exactly?"

"Uh, I don't know," she shrugged. "A kiss,"

"Yeah, got that. What did it mean?"

"Does a kiss always have to mean something?"

"No. Not always, but that one… well, we've never kissed like that before. That was…" he trailed off, not being able to find the word for it.

"Yeah," Brooke said softly, knowing exactly what he meant.

* * *

Jake yawned and his eyes fluttered as he did so. He looked at Nathan on the opposite side of the room and laughed at the sight.

Nathan was sprawled across Haley's bedroom floor his hands above his head, snoring like a bulldozer.

Hearing his laugh, Haley slowly woke up. Jake jumped up off the floor as Haley turned to face him.

"Wotter," Haley muttered.

"Otter?" Jake frowned, not knowing what she was saying.

"Water,"

Jake handed her the glass of water that he had placed next to her bed and watched her as she slowly took small sips.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her as she sat the water back down.

"Dizzy,"

"Well that's too be expected," Jake softly smiled at her. She sat up on her bed and looked at him, a piece of her long brown hair falling onto her face. Jake slowly reached out and tucked it back behind her ear. She closed her eyes when she felt his touch.

Jake's hand hovered just under her chin. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but his hand rose, holding Haley's chin. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip and she slowly tilted her head back.

His thumb traced over her lips and she shivered, breathing inwards as she did so. They were brought out of their moment when Nathan coughed.

They both looked down at the floor on the other side of the double bed as Nathan rolled over and immediately jumped upon seeing Haley awake.

"Hales. Are you okay?" he jumped up onto the bed and looked at her, panicked.

"I'm fine," she croaked. "Just really tired. What happened?"

"Someone spiked your drink. You passed out so I brought you back here," Nathan answered.

Haley looked from Nathan to Jake, but Jake didn't say anything. "Thanks Nate,"

"I'm gonna go downstairs and make a coffee, do you guys want one?" Jake asked, getting up off the bed, backing away.

Haley shook her head and Nathan replied with a "No thanks,"

Jake nodded softly and walked out of Haley's bedroom door.

She frowned as she watched him leave, and then tried to pay attention to what Nathan was saying.

* * *

"Got a spare?" Peyton asked, as she watched Mark scull a beer.

"Sure," he replied. "Fridge is just there," he nodded to the other side of the kitchen and watched her as she walked over, took out a beer, and hit the top off by slamming it on the bench. "Rough night?" he asked, noticing how rough she was being.

"Nah, just really thirsty," she said, smiling and taking a large gulp. "You're obviously having a rough night though,"

"How can you tell," he said, taking another swig.

"Because your eyes are red, you've got some kind of red stain all over the front of your shirt, and your drinking alone in the kitchen while a major party his happening out there," she nodded to the kitchen door and kept her head to her side, smirking at him.

"My eyes are red because I'm tired. Bevin spilt red wine all over my good white shirt and I'm drinking alone in the kitchen because it's better than drinking alone with my friends," he spat back at her.

"Hmmm, that sounds deep and meaningful and I've had way too much alcohol to try and understand it. Try me another time," she was about to leave him to wallow in his self pity, but he kept talking.

"Give me your name and number and maybe I will,"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Uh, no,"

"Why not?"

Raising her eyebrows she leaned forward onto the bench. Mark copied her actions from the other side of the bench and smiled.

"Because you'd cramp my style," she whispered, before ditching him in the kitchen.

* * *

"I can't not be with you," Lucas said, looking to his right at Brooke who was sitting next to him, on the sand, still wearing his hoody, looking out at the beach.

"You haven't even tried Lucas," Brooke smiled softly.

Lucas shook his head and looked out at the ocean. "What about the kiss?"

"You tricked me,"

"Don't tell me you didn't want it,"

Brooke thought about it for a second before speaking. "Yeah, I did. And I'm not going to pretend that I don't want to be with you but, I feel like there is something that you're not telling me… and I don't want to get hurt… not again," she sighed, and stretched her legs out.

"Brooke I know I can talk to you about anything,"

"Then why won't you tell me about your past Lucas? You know everything about me and I know almost nothing about you,"

"Brooke, I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of. I'm only trying to protect you,"

"By lying to me?" her voice broke half way through the sentence.

"By not telling you everything,"

"Okay, fine. You keep your secrets, and I'll keep my heart. When you're ready to share, I will be too," Brooke got up and walked away, leaving Lucas angry, upset and heartbroken.

* * *

Peyton steadied herself against the stairway as Brooke shoved past her, running up the stairs. Peyton looked from Brookes retreating back out to the ocean. "Hmm, mustn't have gone well," she thought. She took one more look out at the ocean before following Brooke up the stairs, and into a spare room.

"Well, your wearing his hoody, that's a good sign right?" Peyton joked. When Brooke shot her a death glare over her shoulder she stopped smiling. "What happened out there Brooke?"

Brooke, who was not exactly sure, turned to face Peyton and threw her hands up in the air. "I don't know! He's just so… Arrgh!" she yelled.

"Yeah, most guys are," Peyton smiled again. "Look, I'm not going to tell you what to do. I'm sorry if I forced you two too do whatever it was you guys were doing down there, and I know we just met each other, but I'm here if you need to talk, okay?"

Brooke smiled briefly. "Thanks Peyton,"

"So what do you say we head downstairs, steal a beer from the perve in the kitchen, head out to the lounge and give Haley's sexy dance a run for its money?"

"I'll take the beer, but pass on the dance,"

"Really? How come?"

"I don't dance," Brooke smirked.

"Well, we'll see about that," Peyton said, cockily.

* * *

"Thanks again Nathan, but you know you don't have to stay with me all night," Haley said, attempting to make Nathan leave.

All he did was smile and reach out, holding her hand. "I know, but I want to.

"Haley, is your mom alive?" Jake asked, barging into the room. "She's on the couch and I can't wake her up,"

"She's alive. Just heavily medicated," Haley smiled at her own words. "Wow. That's a little bit Summer from the O.C isn't it?"

Jake laughed with her, and Nathan looked at the both in confusion. "Who?"

Haley kept laughing while Jake took a breath to explain. "Summer. From the O.C," Nathan shrugged. "Orange County. Summer Roberts? Ringing any bells?"

Nathan just shook his head while Haley and Jake shared a secret smile.

"Jake," Haley said sweetly. "See my TV Cabinet over there?" Jake nodded, walking over to it. "The cupboard on the left, open it," Jake did so, and when he opened it, smiled widely seeing the entire O.C DVD collection. "What do you say we educate Nathan on life in the O.C?"

* * *

**Okay, establishing relationships in this chapter. Next chapter; Brooke and Peyton do a little dancing!**

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back with another update... please enjoy! Thank you so much for all of your reviews as well! They mean a lot to me and I read and keep every single of of them!**

* * *

Brooke looked at her fingers and watched them double as her vision blurred. She giggled, and held her hand out to Peyton, who nodded and smiled. They had sculled more than a few beers, and then moved onto Vodka and lemonade. After that had run out Mark had shown them the UDL supply, and they had never been happier. They made their way into the lounge room and moved the tables and couches to the edge of the room, using the wooden floor as a dance floor.

Peyton held out her hand, looking at it. "Mines not like yours," she giggled. "You're special,"

"My mum always said that," Brooke mumbled. "Turns out she's the special one,"

Peyton frowned. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Brooke laughed and yelled out over the music. "Come on! This music is lame!!! Usher is like sooo three years ago, what else have you got Markie?"

Mark, who was located right next to the CD played smiled at the girls occupying the centre of the dance floor and flicked a button, changing the song. Brooke and Peyton smiled at each other as a familiar tune filled the room.

"Do you know the routine from Cheerleaders Poison?" Peyton asked, throwing her hands in the air, wiggling her hips.

"The movie? Yeah I used to watch it religiously!" Brooke replied, swaying her hips while using her arms like snakes, wrapping around her body, sliding down her arms. She found it hard, since she was still wearing Lucas's hoody, and since it was getting a little hot she decided to take it off. She didn't care that she was just wearing a bra, because most of the girls around her where only wearing a bikini top and mini shorts. As far as she was concerned a bra was the same thing. Plus, she was drunk, so who really cared? Returning to dance with Peyton she looked at the blonde curiously. "Why'd you ask if I knew the routine?"

"Let's do it!" Peyton giggled.

* * *

Lucas looked down at the goose bumps forming on his arms and smiled when he remembered that Brooke stormed off, still wearing his jumper. He brought is hands up to his mouth and breathed into them in an attempt to stay warm. He looked behind him and grabbed one of the towels Peyton had thrown on the sand before walking off. He wrapped it around his shoulders and went back to staring at the ocean.

His thoughts were broken when someone spoke from behind him. "Hey there gorgeous,"

He immediately knew it wasn't Brooke. He turned and saw an extremely wasted Bevin, barely standing. "Hi," was all he managed to say.

"Why are you here all on your lonelynesssome," Bevin slurred in her attempt to be sexy.

"Because my mum told me to wait here until a stranger offers me candy," he replied bluntly, still staring out at the ocean.

Bevin didn't get the joke. "Huh?"

Lucas simply smiled and looked over his shoulder at her. "Never mind. You go inside, find your boyfriend, tell him you need aspirin and a good nights sleep,"

Bevin turned to leave, but managed to mumble something that Lucas understood as "He's not my boyfriend,"

Sighing, Lucas stood up and watched Bevin walk back into the house. The music was thumping again, and Lucas recognized the tune as 'P. Diddy ft. Nicole's' number one hit "Come Back To Me". He remembered the song because it was the song that Brooke was humming as she fell asleep the first time he went to her house. He smiled, and found himself walking back up to the house.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton moved in synchronization. Raising their arms up the exact same time, taking two steps forward, sliding their hands down their bodies, over their breast, down their stomachs and down both legs, taking care to stick their butts out. They then turned to face each other, Peyton placing her left hand on Brooke's shoulder, Brooke placing her right hand on Peyton's shoulder. They both rolled their bodies opposite ways, making the boys around them smirk. Peyton spun around so their backs were facing each other. Leaning on Brooke she slid down, swiveling her hips. When she reached the ground she slowly took the time to grind back up, running her hands back over her tight jeans, over her stomach, slightly raising her white singlet shirt as her hands run through her damp curly hair.

Brooke smiled, knowing it was her turn to impress. Placing both hands on her hips she wiggled slowly. Leaving a hand on her hip she ran her right hand up her bare stomach, pausing just above the lace of her black bra, running her index finger across her chest as she swayed. Moving her finger to her mouth she slowly sucked on her finger. When she was sure that every guy in the room was paying attention to her she ran her wet finger down her body, stopping at the top of her jeans. She giggled, and pulled Peyton back into her personal space to continue grinding.

Lucas let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding during Brooke's solo dance. He, like every other guy in the room continued to watch Brooke and Peyton dance. It was obvious that they were drunk. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

He was finally figuring out what kind of a girl Peyton was. Wild, hilarious, giddy, care-free and all for fun. But he also remembered the serious sweet side of her from earlier in the bathroom. It was obvious she had been through a hell of a lot before she came to Tree Hill. He hoped to find out someday soon.

He licked his lips as Brooke moved against Peyton. He wanted that against himself. Again, he frowned, seeing Brookes stomach for the second time that night. It was obvious that she was too skinny. He thought about Brooke for a moment. About what she had been through, about what she was going through. He took a mental note to find out a little bit more about her past, and about what had really happened with Kristin. Spotting her giggling and nibbling at Peyton's earlobe he knew tonight was not the night he was going to get answers.

Walking forward and pulling the two girls apart he used his left arm to support Brooke and his right arm to support Peyton as he walked them both out of the house, groaning and complaining that they wanted to stay.

As he sat them down on Bevin's front steps Brooke giggled. "Now we're all alone Lukie. How about a threesome?"

Peyton shot Brooke a strange look at smiled at the same time. "But you two are meant to be," she gigglied. "It's like… desert or something,"

Lucas frowned. "Desert?"

"Yeah, you know when two people are meant to be together and NOTHING can stop them," she shouted the nothing at the top of her lungs and looked around to see if anyone had heard her.

"You mean destiny?" Lucas asked her, putting his arm around Brooke, who suddenly seemed sleepy.

"No," Peyton shook her head. "That's like ice-cream," Lucas shook his head and smiled. "Hey!" Peyton yelled. "Brooke! Wake up! We have to give Luke his lap dance!"

Brooke groaned and Lucas just continued to shake his head. "I think you've had enough dancing for tonight,"

"Yeah," Peyton nodded. "You're probably right,"

There was silence for a few seconds before Peyton spoke again - this time in a giddy child's voice. "Uh - oh!"

Brooke's head shot up. "What now?"

"Karen's gonna kill us," she said looking at Lucas, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Lucas groaned as he realized she had a point.

"Nope," Brooke said, resting her head on Lucas's shoulder again. "We can just go back to my place. My parents aren't there… as usual" no-one paid attention to her flat tone.

"Great!" Peyton giggled. "We can continue the party there! Hey look! The yellow car is here! The yellow car will take us home! Wake up Brooke!"

* * *

Mark watched Lucas drag Brooke and Peyton out of the house and cursed as his entertainment was now gone. He was really starting to like that blonde chick. She had a great ass. Oh well, she was gone, time for new amusements. Maybe Bevin was drunk already. He quickly scanned the room and couldn't see her, so he went looking elsewhere.

He finally found her in her room. She was looking at a photo of herself, Haley, Jess, Carla, Nicole and what he assumed was Kristin.

"We were so horrible to her," she whispered.

"Who? Haley?" he asked, staring at her back.

She turned to face him, still holding the photo. He noticed the tears streaking down her face as she spoke. "No, Kristin," she let out a loud sob. "She was… we thought she was stealing Haley away. We made her life horrible," she felt her knees give way, and Mark watched her fall to the ground. "We never even went to her funeral," her words were barely recognizable as she let go of the photo, her hands covering her face as she sobbed.

Mark just watched her. He didn't know what to say, or what to do.

Bevin continued to cry on the floor. "It's our fault. She killed herself. She's dead and it's our fault,"

Running a hand through his hair Mark bent down in front of her. "I'm sure it's not your fault Bev - come on just stand up.

"You weren't there! You don't know what we did! The rumors we spread! We ruined her life!" she yelled. Mark tried to help her up but she pushed his hands away. "Don't touch me! I only hurt people!"

* * *

Lucas turned the door knob but it wouldn't budge. He looked back at the cab, a half-asleep Brooke still lying over the back seat, and down at Peyton who was hanging off his arm.

"Come on Luke! Open the door!" she giggled.

"Shhh!" he harshly whispered at her. He noticed her pout, but didn't give in. "Wait here," he ordered her, slowly sliding her off his arm and down to the door mat. He walked down Brooke's front stairs two-by-two and jogged back to the cab. He pulled a note out of his pocket and passed it to the driver who gave him a nod. Lifting Brooke up was an easy task, and he did so with ease. He shut the cab door with his foot, and carried her up the stairs. He placed her on the front porch and began looking through her pockets, searching for her house keys.

"Lucas!" Peyton urgently whispered. "Now isn't really the place,"

He shot her a death glare that immediately made her quiet. After searching all of the five pockets that were in her pants and making sure she hadn't stuffed them down her bra he was pretty certain that she didn't have her house keys on her. Thinking that they might have to spend the night outside he was thankful that away from the beach, it was a very warm night.

"Lucas," Peyton whispered again.

"Not now Peyton! I'm thinking," he growled at her. He looked around and sighed, sitting down on the top step.

"Lucas!" Peyton now began to whine.

"Peyton will you shut up!" he yelled.

"No. There's something digging into my ass!" Peyton said, moving off the door mat, lifting it up to reveal a single golden key. "Ha! Look what I found!"

Lucas rolled his eyes and peered over his shoulder. "Oh. Nice work," he said, silently cursing himself for ignoring her. He took the key off her and unlocked the door with ease. Peyton stumbled over the doorway and Lucas went back to the porch and carried Brooke inside.

He stood at the foot of the stairs and looked at Peyton who was leaning on the wall. "I'm just gonna take her up to bed. You can wait here if you want, or you can come up too," he said. He headed up the stairs and wasn't at all surprised when Peyton followed him.

He let himself into Brooke's room, and slowly laid her down on her bed. Peyton watched Lucas watch Brooke from the doorway. "You really care about her don't you" she said, more of a statement than a question.

He answered it anyway. "Yeah, I really do," he watched her for a few more seconds and then had a thought. "I'm gonna go find some blankets. We can crash on the couch," Peyton nodded, and moved into the room so he could get out of the doorway.

* * *

Lucas walked back into Brooke's room carrying two blankets. "Peyt--," he smiled at the sight before him. Peyton had found her way over and into Brooke's bed. Both girls were now fully under the blanket and he was pretty sure he could hear Peyton snoring. He shook his head, and backed out of the room, closing the door.

He went down to the lounge room and set himself up on the couch. It didn't take him long to fall asleep with thoughts of Brooke on his mind.

* * *

"Shit! It's 6.30," Nathan yelled. He sat up from the floor and paused the DVD just as Seth jumped up on the coffee stand. Nathan stood up and turned. He was slightly shocked at the sight her saw. Haley, wrapped up in Jake's arms on her bed, her head resting on his chest, covered by her blanket, sleeping peacefully. He noted the Jake seemed content with how he was holding Haley and found it very strange. He looked at Haley's alarm clock that read 6.32am and remembered why he had stopped 'The O.C'.

"Uh…," he wasn't really sure what to do. "Jake, wake up man," he walked over to the bed and poked Jake, but he didn't wake up. "Haley…" but no response either. Sighing, he looked at them both, knowing that he had to leave. He leaned forward and softly kissed Haley's cheek, pulling back quickly. He took one last glance at them before leaving.

He jumped in his car and swore. He didn't know why, but for some reason he had wanted to be the one to wake up with Haley in his arms. Not Jake. Plus, Jake liked Brooke. Brooke! He remembered why he had been in a rush to leave. He wanted to make sure Brooke was okay. Quickly putting on his seatbelt, he started the engine, and carefully drove home.

* * *

Lucas woke up to a slamming door and a worried Nathan. "Brooke!" he yelled. He walked into the lounge room and froze when he saw Lucas on the couch. "Where is Brooke?"

Lucas couldn't form words so early in the morning and merely pointed up at the roof. Nathan's head followed his finger and he took off, jogging the stairs of his two story home. He slowly stuck his head into his sister's room and smiled when he saw her tucked into her bed like a little kid. He frowned when he saw that she wasn't alone. He was relieved to find that it was only Peyton - the new girl. He shut his sister's door softly, and now that he knew that both Haley and Brooke were going to be okay, he went into his room and finally fell asleep. Something that he had wanted to do for a while now.

* * *

Bevin rolled over and bolted upright when she felt her stomach collide with cold liquid. Opening her eyes she realized she had rolled onto a foam cup - still half full of alcohol.

"Gross!" she mumbled. She sat up, and looked around. Realizing that she was in the bathroom, she thought back to the previous night.

"I never," she recounted, rubbing her head. "Dancing. Drinking. Crying. Drinking," she turned to look at the toilet behind her. "Vomiting and passing out," she shook her head and yawned. Slowly standing up she spotted herself in the mirror and grimaced. Her hair was sticking up all over the place, her make-up was smudged and her foundation wasn't hiding any of her pimples anymore.

"Oh god," was all she could say. She took one last look at herself before removing her clothing and taking a long hot shower.

* * *

Mark slowly snuck up the stairs of his step-moms house, taking care not to make any noise. He paused as he passed Haley's room and recalling what had happened the previous night, he wanted to make sure she was okay. He slowly turned the doorknob and felt himself growl when he saw Haley wrapped up in Jakes arms. He fought the urge to wake them up and pummel Jake by reminding himself that he was the reason Haley was in Jakes arms. He had screwed up. How was he to know that Haley would be allergic to the drugs? It was just supposed to make her weak, not pass out.

He shut the door, not really taking care to be quiet, and crept into his room, falling on his bed, quickly dissolving into a deep slumber.

* * *

Haley's eyes snapped open as she heard her door slam shut. She quickly looked to her doorway, but as she expected, it was closed, and there was no-one there; not that she didn't already know who it was. It wasn't until she fully sat up that she realized what position she had been in and how comfortable she was. She looked down at Jake, who was peacefully sleeping and took a quick glance around her room, not even noticing that Nathan was no where to be found. Suddenly Haley felt a wave of dizziness and have to lie back down. She resumed her position on Jake and it wasn't long before she was drifting in clouds.

* * *

Brooke walked down the stairs, this time wearing a black singlet and her tracksuit pants. She walked slowly at first, but once she saw Lucas lying on the couch her pace sped up. She rounded the corner and walked around the front of the couch. Lucas sat up when he saw her standing in front of him and he thought he was dreaming when she jumped on top of him, cradling him, her legs wrapped around his waist.

Capturing both of his hands in her own Brooke brought them up over their heads and brought their lips together for a rough kiss. Lucas immediately responded, his tongue diving into her mouth, running along the roof of her mouth.

Brooke massaged his tongue with her own and felt her hands roam over his shoulders. She immediately wanted his singlet shirt gone, and he didn't object as she slipped her fingers under the bottom of it, slowly lifting it upwards.

Their lips only parted for two split seconds in which Lucas's shirt was thrown over his head and onto the floor. Brooke's singlet shirt was the next to go as Lucas' hands roamed over her bare stomach.

Brooke felt him take a deep breath as his fingers traced her rib cage causing her to shiver.

"What is this?!" a deep voice came from behind Lucas. They tore apart and Brooke almost threw up on the couch when she saw who was standing there.

"Mr. Scott," Lucas stuttered, wiping his mouth.

Dan Scott looked furious. No, furious wasn't the word. There was no word for how angry he looked.

Brooke went to speak but her father raised a hand, hitting her straight across the face.

Lucas didn't need a second more to react. He launched over the couch, tacking Dan into the wall.

"Lucas no!" Brooke screamed her hand on her cheek.

Dan shoved Lucas off of him, and watched as the teen hit the floor. Dan quickly reached into his pocket, pulling out his defense.

Lucas froze when he saw the gun.

Brooke screamed.

Dan fired.

* * *

Brooke bolted upright, causing Peyton to fall off the edge of the bed with a startled scream. Brooke screamed right back at her, launching herself off the bed, throwing her door open, she ran down the stairs faster than she ever thought was possible and almost fainted when she was Lucas asleep on her couch.

"It was just a dream," she told herself. "Just a dream," she said, louder than necessary. She then realized what she was wearing; her black lacey bra, and her cargo jeans. "Shit," she said, throwing her arms around herself and running back upstairs. She entered her room and gave Peyton a weak smile as she grabbed a black singlet off her floor. Remembering her dream she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a white singlet, not wanting to jinx anything.

Throwing it over her head she realized she was clammy and sweaty. Apparently Peyton had noticed too.

"Are you okay? That was quite a wake up call," she blonde joked.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I just…," she couldn't explain it. She didn't even understand it herself.

"Hey, it's cool. Like I said last night, I'm here, if you ever need to talk,"

"Thanks… umm… Peyton?" she guessed.

"Yeah. 10 points for remembering that much because I'm drawing a blank on how I ended up in your bed," she laughed.

Brooke smiled at her. "Yeah, well I might take up that offer for a talk later, but right now I need a cup of coffee and some breakfast. You in?"

"Uh, sure," Peyton stood up out of the bed and laughed at her dirty outfit.

"There are clean clothes in the cupboard just there. Wear whatever, I don't mind," Brooke said, leaving the blonde in the room to change.

* * *

"Lucas, wake up. I made waffles," Brooke said, hovering the plate over his head.

"Waffles?" he said, opening his eyes. "Ah, I wasn't really asleep anyway,"

Brooke sat the plate on the coffee table along with a hot mug of coffee for Luke and smiled. "Thank you,"

"For what?" he asked, taking a sip of the coffee.

"For last night. I don't exactly remember everything, but three major words the come to mind are 'skinny-dipping', 'three-some' and 'I never'," Lucas couldn't help but laugh at her. "What?"

"Isn't that six words?" he asked.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Whatever! The point is, whatever happened last night, I somehow ended up in my bed, safe and sound and I know that it's because of you,"

"I told you last night Brooke, I'll always look after you,"

Brooke shot him a fake smiled, remembering her dream. "That might not always be such a good thing,"

Lucas frowned in confusion, but didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a while, but Brooke jumped in surprise when the phone rang. She stared at it, sitting on the coffee table before picking it up and hitting "Talk".

* * *

Peyton pulled the plain black singlet shirt that Brooke had picked up earlier over her head, and undid the belt for her jeans, sliding them down her legs just as the door opened.

"Brooke are you awakohmygod!" Nathan blurted. "I'm um, I'm really," Nathan blushed. "I'm so sorry,"

Peyton pulled her pants back up, but didn't fix the belt. 'It's cool. Seems guys in this town really don't knock,"

Nathan looked down at the ground. "I was looking for Brooke,"

"Well then aren't you lucky that it wasn't your sister you just walked in on getting changed because I think that would have been a little more horrifying for you than my desperately-in-need-of-a-tan legs," Peyton joked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Uh, yeah," Nathan stuttered.

"Well, as you can clearly see, she's not here. But I am, and uh… I _was _half naked so if you don't mind...," Peyton signaled for him to shut the door.

"Oh, right. Sorry!" he said, backing out of the room. He paused, not being able to hold back the comment forming in his head. "Oh, and Peyton? For the record, you have really nice legs,"

Peyton smiled, shaking her head.

* * *

**So what do we think? Love it, hate it? Please review! Feel free to ask questions if your confused about anything because I WILL reply, and I do try to reply to everyones reviews anyone so please leave one because they mean the world to me! - Love Cait -**


	19. Chapter 19

Nathan came down the stairs and immediately knew that something was wrong upon seeing Brookes pale complexion. He skipped the last few and swung himself around the banister. "Brooke," he said, sinking into the couch next to her. "What's wrong?"

"That was Dad. He's on his way over here," she said, her left hand placed over her wrist. He knew she was remembering what happened the last time she saw their father, and immediately knew that Lucas could not be around to see round two.

"Luke, I think you should go," Nathan said, standing up from the couch.

"Uh… what about Peyton?" clearly confused, he looked back at the stairs.

"Yeah, her too," Nathan said. "Peyton!" he yelled. "You've gotta go!"

Brooke shook her head. "Nathan, stop,"

"Brooke, you know what happened last time Dad was here--"

"Yeah, I do and I'm sure that with you here nothing will happen," Brooke said, standing up to face her brother.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked, totally confused.

Brooke turned to look at the front door as it conveniently swung open. "Shit," she muttered. "Lucas, you should go," she said, recalling her dream.

"Brooke!" her father yelled. "Nathan!"

Peyton came down the stairs, fully dressed Nathan noted, and paused at the bottom of the stairs, looking around the room clearly as confused as Lucas.

"Dad," Nathan stated, coldly.

"I want you out of my house," their father replied equally as cold. "Now,"

"Your house Dad?" Brooke said, stepping forward. She didn't notice Lucas and Nathan also moved forward as she did. "Who paid for it? Who cleaned it? Mom - not you,"

"Well, where is your mother?" he asked, spinning around. It was then he noted Lucas and Peyton's presence. "You," he said, pointing to Lucas. "I distinctly remember telling you to get out of my house. I must have forgotten to mention 'never come back'. And you," he said, turning on Peyton, who jumped in surprise at being yelled at. "I don't know who you are, or what you're doing in my house, but your skinny little ass better be out of here when I come back here in 24 hours. That applies to all of you." as he went to back out of the house, Peyton stepped forward.

"Hey! You!" she yelled. "I don't know who _you _are and I really don't give a shit. I don't care if this is your house, or the Queen of Sheeba's but you have no right to talk to me or my friends the way you just did. Sorry to interrupt you leaving, because I'm sure we're all going to miss you terribly, but I just had to warn you - come near any of my friends again, and you'll live to regret it. And that applies… just to you."

Dan looked almost slightly scared as he backed out of the house, shaking his head. But in true Dan Scott tradition, he couldn't help adding one last comment. "See your mother isn't around," he smirked, starting at Brooke and Nathan. "Didn't take her long to abandon you too,"

Brooke lunged at him, but Nathan and Lucas both held her back. "You're a bastard! You're the reason she's not here and for your sake I hope you never see her again!" she screamed.

It took them all a while to calm down after he left, and Peyton was the first to speak. "Good thing you two are nothing like your parents,"

* * *

Lucas stepped into a nice cold shower and almost smiled as the water ran over his body. He didn't notice Peyton enter the bathroom and almost slipped over in shock when she spoke.

"That was intense," she said grinning into the mirror.

After re-gaining his balance, he replied. "Yeah," was all that came out when he replied.

"You know we've gotta stop meeting like this," Peyton joked, grabbing the hair straightener from out of the cupboard. "So do you think they'll move?"

"Who?" Lucas asked, finally realizing that she wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"Brooke and Nathan. Do you think they'll move out of the house?" Peyton ran a brush through her hair, getting it ready for the hot straightener.

"No. They won't. Nathan won't let Dan force them out of the house they grew up in. He said so himself. And Brooke couldn't handle moving right now I don't think,"

"Nathan seems pretty cool…" Peyton said, almost dreamily.

"Yeah, he is. He really cares about Brooke, and he'll never let her get hurt. Why do you say that? You like him?"

Peyton scoffed. "Please Lucas. I don't even know the guy!"

"Riiiight,"

"So how are things with you and Brooke?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not sure. I mean, we're talking. She doesn't hate me. Last night she told me to keep my secrets, and she'll keep her heart -shit!" he said, dropping the soap.

"Shit's right. That must have hurt," Peyton said, tying half of her hair up, leaving the other half out to straighten.

"No, not that I dropped the soap,"

"Oh, but still, I mean it must have hurt. What did she mean by secrets?"

Lucas picked up the soap, and continued lathering. "She meant my past. I told you, I've done some things that I'm not proud of. I hadn't even told her I beat up that guy…"

"Yeah, I figured. How'd that happen anyway?"

"Long story,"

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, I just don't want to go into it right now," Lucas said, hoping she wasn't mad at him for giving her the brush off.

"No, not that, I just burnt my finger,"

"Oh," he said, placing the soap back on the rack, and rinsing it off his body.

"Yeah. But about your past, I get that you don't want to talk about it. But like you said to me last night, I'm here if you need to talk okay?" Peyton paused what she was doing as she spoke, taking care with her words, making sure he knew she meant it.

"Yeah, thanks Peyton,"

"You're welcome,"

* * *

Brooke put the last plate away just as Nathan rounded the corner - with a dirty glass a plate covered in crumbs. She rolled her eyes at him and pointed to the clean and dry sink. "I just finished the dishes Nate,"

"Oh well," he placed them in the sink. "I'll do mine later," he grinned.

"Fine. So, we didn't get a chance to talk about last night," Brooke said, following him back into the lounge room where an NBA Live game was playing on the TV. "How's Haley?"

"I don't really know actually, but she seemed fine this morning," he grumbled.

Brooke noticed his tone and smiled. "Okay - spill,"

He knew his sister wasn't going to give up, so he knew he would just have to tell her. "Jake and I took her back to her place--"

"Ah yes! I caught Jake's shining knight in armor moment. It was a little too O.C if you ask me. The tragic druggo hanging lifelessly in the arms of Ryan Atwood - or in this case Jake Jagelski," Brooke giggled.

"Hey! Jake is nothing like Ryan. He hasn't got the whole Broody bad boy thing, and even if he did, Haley wouldn't like it anyway," Nathan depended.

Brooke's eyebrows raised curiously. "Okay, 24 hours ago you would have just looked at me as if I was insane, so how come you're suddenly an O.C expert?"

"I was getting to that bit, but you interrupted!" Brooke held her hands up helplessly, and Nathan continued. "Anyway, we took Haley back to her place, and she just slept for ages. Jake and I waited, and when she woke up they made some lame joke about The O.C, and when they realized that I hadn't seen it, they made me watch the complete DVD set. I looked up from the show and realized it was morning, and I found Haley wrapped up in Jake's arms on the bed. I had to come and see if you were okay, so I just left. Haley seemed pretty happy were she was…"

Brooke gave her brother a simply smile and a pat on the shoulder. "I'm sure it was just a coincidence Nathan. Haley and Jake barely know each other. They probably just moved in their sleep or something. Why don't you call her, see if she's okay? I'm sure she'd love to hear from you,"

"Yeah, you're probably right. But first, you and Lucas. What happened there?"

"Oh, well we talked a lot actually, but we didn't really get anywhere. I mean, he beat a guy unconscious Nathan. That's really serious. I wondered what else he had done, and I asked him but he doesn't really like to talk about his past. I basically told him when he's ready to open up then we can talk about maybe being a couple… but until then…" her half hearted smile faded.

"God Brooke, what are you doing?" Nathan laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"You like the guy! Does his past really matter? He is obviously crazy about you! I saw the way he looked at you this morning, and last night during I Never when he confessed to beating up some guy. _He_ was disappointed in _himself_ that _you_ were disappointed in _him_. He's a good guy, and I doubt he would do anything to hurt you. I think your just looking for an excuse to not be with him,"

"Nathan! I…" but she had nothing to say.

He sat there smiling. "Tell me you don't want to be with him,"

Brooke looked up into her brothers eyes. "I don't want to be with him,"

Nathan sat there, still smiling. "Now, go tell him that,"

Brooke thought about what Nathan was saying, and knew in her heart that if she went to tell Lucas she didn't want to be with him, she wouldn't be able to do it. There was a difference between saying it to your brother, and the actual guy.

"I can't," she whispered.

"Then go tell him you want to be with him, because that, I know you can do,"

She thought about what he was saying for a moment before giving him a brief smile, and -leaning up on her tippy toes - gave him a simple kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Nathan," she said softly. "I don't know what I would do without you,"

"Oh, die a painful death," he said jokingly. "Now go. Lucas is waiting,"

With one last smile Nathan watched his sister walk out the front door, and prayed that she wouldn't come back single.

* * *

Haley slowly woke up, again, that morning only this time, she realized Jake was no where to be found. She sat up, looking around her room, noting _again _that Nathan was no longer on her bedroom floor, and her DVD player had been paused.

Suddenly overcome with dizziness, she had to lye down again. She groaned, knowing that it was the beginning of a major hang over.

"Morning Haley," Jake said softly as he entered her room, carrying a tray.

The smell of warm toast slowly wafted over to Haley and she sat up again. "Jake… what did you do?"

He laughed, sitting on the bed next to her, placing the tray in her lap. "You make it sound like I committed a crime. I just made some toast, and you're out of coffee, so juice seemed like the next best thing, and here are some aspirin, just to help with the headache," he pointed to each item on the tray as he mentioned them.

"Jake, you're a lifesaver! How'd you manage all of this?" she asked, picking at her toast.

"Uh, I didn't," he laughed. "Your housekeeper, Rosie did most of it. I just carried it up here,"

She smiled, and threw a bit of toast at him. "Figures,"

"Hey! No violence in the bedroom," he joked, picking up the toast and eating it.

They were silent for a while, Jake watching her eat her toast, and Haley wondering how to bring up the subject of last night easily.

"Hey, Jake…" she started. "Last night, um…"

"You don't have to say anything Haley, I'm not gonna tell anyone, I promise,"

"Oh," she said softly. "Wait, what?"

"About the drugs in your drink…," he looked up at her shocked expression and knew that she didn't remember. "Oh, you didn't know. What where you talking about?"

Haley didn't mean to yell, but she couldn't help herself. "I was talking about how we basically spent the night in each others arms after Nathan brought me home. What drugs?!"

"Nathan didn't bring you home Haley, I mean, yeah it was his car, but I'm the one who got you out of there, not Nathan," Jake frowned, wondering how he had let her believe that it was Nathan, and why he suddenly cared.

"So he lied to me?" but Haley didn't Jake to confirm it. "So, what drugs?" she asked, slightly more calm.

"Someone slipped you something last night at the party. It was a small dose, just enough to make you weak enough too…"

"To rape," Haley finished his sentence, knowing that he couldn't. "And you took care of me," she looked down at the tray, over at the paused DVD player and up into his eyes. "Thank you Jake, there aren't many guys who would do what you did for me,"

"Ah, well it was a boring party anyway," he joked. "Hey listen, will you be alright if I leave you for a couple of hours. I think I really need a shower, and… I definitely need to clean my teeth," he rose up off the bed, backing out of her room.

"Sure, I'll be fine, thanks to you. Call me later?" Haley asked.

Jake paused at her doorway. "I don't have your number," he pulled his cell phone out of his pocked at tossed it at Haley. It landed softly on the bed next to her, and Jake watched her as she entered her number into his Contacts. She threw it back, and Jake had to bend down to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Okay, I'll call you later," he said, as he disappeared around the corner.

Haley smiled, watching him leave. She looked around her room, and down at her half eaten piece of toast. She picked it up, and took a large mouthful.

* * *

Bevin held the phone up to her ear and as it rang looked around at her lounge room, cleaners busily trying to turn the house back to normal, working around the passed out teenagers.

"Hello," a grouchy voiced picked up the other line and Bevin snapped out of her day dream.

"Oh, hey Mark it's me," she said almost cheerily.

"Yeah, I know, what do you want?"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" but she already knew the answer. "Listen I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to meet up for lunch somewhere?"

"Now what would I want to do that?"

"Um, I don't know…uh,"

"Look, Bev sweetie, we had fun while it lasted, but this thing, between us, didn't mean anything. I'll see ya round. Oh, and Bev, thanks for the killer party," click.

She looked down at her phone, lightly held in her hands, and didn't even realize she was crying until she saw a tear land on the screen of her cell phone.

* * *

_Knock, knock. _"Lucas sweetie, can you get that?" Karen called from the kitchen.

Shooting Peyton an "I told you so" look he jumped up off the couch, pausing their game of NBA live in the process and jogged to the front door. The last person he expected it to be was Brooke.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, moving to the side, inviting her in with of movement of his arm.

"Um, not really," she laughed closing the door behind her. "Can we talk?"

"Uh sure," Lucas folded his arms, looking at her expectantly.

"Um, maybe somewhere a little less… public," Brooke looked around the hallway.

"Lucas! Who is it?" Karen's voice rang out through the hallway.

"It's Brooke," he said, barely whispering. "Come on, we can go to my room," he said, ignoring his mother's calls, still wondering who was at the door.

Brooke smiled, following him through the house, past Peyton on the couch who gave a brief wave.

When she settled down on Lucas's bed he stood in front of her, with the same expecting look as before.

"What's going on Brooke?"

"Um, okay this is really hard for me to say. It's not one of those things that I can just come right out and say, because then it would be all weird, so I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't know how to say what I'm about to say," she stood up, playing with her hands, shaking nervously.

"Can't you just say it?" Lucas laughed, watching her pace around his room.

"No," she shook her head. "I mean yes, but it's complicated,"

"What's complicated?"

"I want to be with you,"

Silence. She stopped pacing, looking into his baby blue eyes from all the way across the other side of the room to him.

Silence. He looked at her, not entirely sure if she was being serious. "You what?"

"I want to be with you," she repeated. "Not just, right now, but forever. I can't begin to describe how you make me feel Lucas and it scares me that I've only known you for a short amount of time, but there it is, and am I making any sense right now?" she cocked her head, still not breaking eye contact.

"Perfect sense," he whispered. He took three steps forward, quickly closing the gap between them. His face was inches from hers, and Brooke couldn't have been prepared for what happened next.

Slowly, he moved forward, and she was forced to move backwards. Caught unawares, the back of her knees hit the edge of Lucas's bed, and she fell backwards, Lucas not far behind.

She laughed as his hands found hers, lifting them high above her head. He straddled her and slowly lifted up her shirt so it revealed her belly button. He leant down and trailed kisses over her stomach. "You're beautiful," he whispered in between kisses. Her stomach rose only slightly when she laughed.

Brooke used her hands to guide his head up to hers and slowly captured his lips in her own. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his hands roam across her stomach.

Lucas shivered as Brookes hands traced above his sweat pants, and smiled against her lips as she slowly removed his shirt.

Their kissing heated up as Lucas' hands roamed lower and lower. He found the clasp of her jeans and clipped in undone, though they weren't going anywhere while Lucas was still on top of her. He slowly sat up and looked at the beautiful girl underneath him, smiling.

"What?" she laughed.

"You, are beautiful,"

"Stop it,"

Placing his hands on her hips he leaned forward again, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "You're gorgeous," placing another kiss on her cheek, "and sexy," his kisses trailed down the side of her neck, "and totally…," he looked into her eyes. "Mine,"

Slowly, Brooke nodded, lifting her head slightly to kiss him softly, again, and again, and again.

"Luke, can I borrow--"they were torn apart when Peyton came crashing through his bedroom door. "Oh my god!" she quickly covered her eyes, turning to the side. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were… shit! Um, sorry!" she quickly backed out of the room while Brooke and Lucas recovered from the shock.

"But, when you're done, can I borrow Brooke?" Peyton's voice came from the other side of the door.

Lucas shook his head, and joined in with Brooke's laughter. Something neither of them had done in a long time.

* * *

Laughing at herself in embarrassment, Peyton walked into the kitchen and headed for the fridge.

"What's so funny sweetie?" Karen asked, wiping the kitchen bench with a damp cloth.

"Oh, nothing, just Lucas and Brooke--"

"Brook's here? Oh, I'll go say hello, I haven't seen her in--"

Peyton ran in front of Karen, barring her way. "Wait. I don't think that's such a good idea,"

"Why?" Karen laughed. "Is there something I should know about?"

"Yes actually," Lucas appeared behind Peyton and he could have sworn she breathed a sigh of relief. "There is,"

Karen looked from Lucas, to Peyton, to Brooke, who was standing behind Lucas, holding his hand.

Peyton winked at Brooke making her blush and noted that they were both fully clothed.

"Well, what is it?" Karen asked, referring to the news that Lucas had for her.

"Brooke and I," he looked down at his girlfriend smiling. "Are officially an item,"

Peyton jumped up and down squealing in excitement. "This is awesome! It's official!!!" she jumped up, giving Lucas a hug that almost made him topple over. She then proceeded to jump up and down in front of Brooke before hugging her too. "This means we're like sisters now!" she laughed.

Karen just stood there, watching the three teens smile and laugh. She definitely wasn't expecting this. She knew a lot about Brooke, Keith had told her all there was to know about her and her twin since she didn't really have much to do with them. She knew of Brooke's struggles with suicide after her best friend Kristin died and she wasn't sure if Lucas was what Brooke needed right now, or vice versa. But she swallowed her concerns when she saw their smiles, something that she had never seen on Lucas, and something that had disappeared a long time ago on Brooke.

"Congratulations,"

* * *

So, what do you think? I'd love to know!!! 


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sincerely sorry that it took so long to update, but my sister just got married, and I was a bridesmaid, so I've been in Sydney for the last two weeks, unable to have access to the internet. But now I'm on school holidays, so I am very excited so say that more frequent updates are coming!**

Oh - and Flashbacks are in _italics!_ If you have any questions regarding the flashbacks let me know, I've spent so long away from this story that I might have missed a loop hole or something!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Hand in hand Brooke and Lucas walked, with Nathan beside them. As they rounded the corner, entering the hallway of Tree Hill High, people stopped what they were doing and checked out the latest Tree Hill couple.

Peyton shut her newly decorated locker door, turned on her heel and winked and Brooke and Lucas as they passed and sending Nathan a shy smile and silent "Good luck," Yeah, she was definitely glad she was at Tree Hill High.

When they reached their destination they sat down in the three chairs that were there, clearly for them, and stared into the eyes of their principle.

"So, you actually showed up – early. I hope you'll be as eager to come to your detention sessions," Mr. Saunders grinned. "Now, they start this afternoon from 3pm till 5. They will continue this way every school day for two weeks," Brooke rolled her eyes and apparently Mr. Saunders wasn't pleased. "That's three weeks for you Ms. Davis,"

Nathan and Lucas both shot her a "shut up" look, knowing that she would have something sarcastic or witty to say about her extended sentence but when she merely nodded they breathed a sigh of relief.

"You are to complete homework assignments, read a novel, or work on ideas for the upcoming school dance. I don't mind which you choose but if you are found wasting time then you'll be kept back even later. I trust all of your parents, or in Lucas's case, guardian, know why you won't be home till after 5?"

They all nodded in unison, Brooke and Nathan not daring to tell him they didn't exactly have parents at the current moment.

"Good, now, get to class,"

* * *

Peyton handed Brooke her books for Geography, passed Lucas his backpack, and smiled at Nathan. "How'd it go?"

"3 till 5 – for two weeks," Nathan groaned.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Three in my case,"

"What? Why?" Peyton's eyes went wide.

"She rolled her eyes," Lucas explained. "Which normally I find completely cute, but when it gets her into trouble it's not that appealing," he said, earning himself a hit on the shoulder from Brooke, which was responded too with a soft kiss on the cheek and an "I'm sorry baby,"

Nathan just stared at them. "Aww, stop, your making me sick," pausing at their smiles, he added "Seriously."

Hitting her smartass brother on the shoulder Brooke started walking, everyone slowly following. "So, we've got History," she said, linking arms with Peyton.

Lucas, looking down at the ground, frowned. "English,"

"Same," Nathan sighed. He lost track of the conversation when Haley and Jake walked up to them.

Haley who was all smiles, walked over to them full of confidence, not feeling the slightest bit out of place. "Hey guys,"

Brooke once again rolled her eyes and turned away as Peyton extended a hand. "Hi, I'm Peyton Sawyer; I don't think we've met properly… I'm knew here,"

Haley looked her up and down before shaking her hand, hesitantly. "I think I'm having de-ju-vu. Where you at the party on Saturday? Yeah, you were. You played _I Never_. You've had sex in the back of a car, right," she said, a little too loudly.

Nathan couldn't help but feel anger towards Haley at that moment as he watched her form a sly grin, so proud of her previous comment. He'd known her for a long time, but he'd never seen this side of her before. Sure, she'd been bitch, but she had no right to be like this towards Peyton, someone she hadn't even known for five seconds. He looked Haley up and down, noting her hand on her hip, her cocky smile, and the way she looked at the curly blonde, as if she was nothing. It was in that moment, that he realized, she wasn't the same Haley James he had fallen in love with. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Peyton spoke.

And even though she was pissed off, Peyton didn't stop smiling. "Yeah, that's right. You're uh… Haley James? You slept with the entire football team _and_ your step-brother, right?"

While Lucas and Nathan tried to hide their laughs Brooke burst out into a fit of giggles that quickly faded upon seeing Jake's disappointed face. She cleared her throat. "Sorry it wasn't really that funny,"

Giving Peyton another once over Haley stormed off, with Jake in toe. Brooke and Peyton then high fived each other while Lucas and Nathan shook their heads, one in disbelief, the other in humour.

"Peyt, that was hilarious!" Lucas said, finally giving into the laugh that he had been trying to play down.

Nathan however stared at her. "The only other person I've ever seen talk to Haley like that is Brooke,"

Peyton turned to him, still smiling. "Look, she got what she gave. I tried to do the right thing, introduce myself and all that, but if she can't remove the pole from her ass long enough to shake my hand then I don't want anything to do with her, wether she's your ex or not,"

"No, you're right. I was just surprised,"

Swinging her arm around him, she whispered into his ear. "There are a lot more surprises coming your way Scott,"

* * *

Bevin shrugged off her surrounding friends when she spotted Mark coming down the hallway. She watched him watch Haley and Jake, talking and laughing and knew that she was only second best. As the, what appeared to be 'new couple', walked off to class together, she watched Mark slam his fist into the wall, and couldn't help making a comment.

"Looks like it was fun while it lasted huh?" she smiled.

Shaking his hand, still reeling from the pain of its connection to the steel locker he merely glared at her. "Shut up,"

She shook her head and turned back to her friends, who were looking at her, begging for an explanation.

* * *

As Haley and Jake settled into their seats they noted their teacher was late and continued their conversation.

"You can't hate Sheryl Crow! She's amazing," Haley tried to convince him.

Jake shrugged. "Sorry, she just doesn't do it for me,"

"Okay, Melissa Etheridge?"

"Amazing. Um, Dana Glover,"

"Average. Her song on the 'Raising Helen' soundtrack was good, but not a fan of her other work. Jewel?" she rested her head on her elbow and waited in anticipation for his response. She could have sworn he looked around making sure no-one was listening before he answered.

"Love her. Hands. My favourite. Oh shit, teacher," he spun around to face the front as their Calculus teacher entered, followed by a stealthy Mark, who snuck into the back row without be noticed.

Haley shifted in her seat, not entirely comfortable with him sitting directly behind her, but there was nothing she could do about it, all the other seats were full.

Jake noticed Haley stiffen, and reached over, giving her hand a light squeeze, letting her know that he was there. She sent him a thankful smile, and hoped that Mark had seen Jake's hand cover hers.

He had seen it alright, and he was angry.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton both stared out the window as their teacher rambled on about what they earlier decided was 'meaning less crap'. "And the Americans retaliated to this act of discrimination how? Scott?"

Looking around at his fellow classmates, desperate for the answer, Scott thought really hard, for the first time in a long time. He just couldn't come up with the right answer, so he took a guess. "Uh, by blowing up some random country?"

The entire class burst into laughter and Brooke and Peyton gave each other half empty smiles, knowing that he was seriously trying to say that answer.

"No Scott. Not everything in this world is resulted in violence," and their teacher continued, but luckily for Brooke and Peyton, they were in the back row, and not visible to the teacher, so they went back to their own little world.

"Are you into my brother?" Brooke couldn't help but ask the question that had been on her mind all morning.

Peyton smiled. "No, why?"

"This morning, you were really, flirty,"

"I used to be like that with Lucas until you two hooked up, but didn't mean that I liked him,"

Unsatisfied with that answer Brooke pushed her further. "Come on, the touching when you guys are talking, the smiles during group conversations, and the whispering in the ear… it's kind of obvious Peyton,"

"Brooke, I'm not into your brother okay? I promise. So how are things with you and Lucas?"

Stretching back in her chair Brooke smiled. "Nice way to change the subject, but if you must know, things with Lucas and I are great,"

"Really? What about the feeling that he's not telling you everything? Has that disappeared?" seeing Brooke's confused face she explained. "Lucas told me what you said on the beach.. That's how I know,"

Brooke frowned. "Oh, you two are pretty close huh? You and Luke,"

"Yeah, but nothing like you two, I mean we're not romantic. We just understand each other, that's all,"

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm glad he's got someone to talk too. And I wont lie to you Peyton, it's only been two days, but it still bugs me that he doesn't want to share his past with me, and I've even come close to trying to talking to him about it, but then I remember the way he shuts down whenever I mention his parents, or where he grew up and I think that, it's better to have him now, that lose him because I wanted to know him then. Does that make any sense?"

Smiling sympathetically, Peyton nodded. "Sure it does. But, Brooke, one day, he'll tell you. I can promise you that. And, on that day, he won't love you any less or any more than he does right now. It will just be about him, and when he's ready. Do you think you can wait?"

"Yeah, I do," she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Smiling at herself, she couldn't help but make Peyton smile too. "Nothing, I just, never thought I could feel this good…,"

* * *

In English, Lucas and Nathan oddly enough, chose to sit next to each other, and again, as a surprise to many people, including their teacher Mr. Walsh, they sat up the front of the class room.

"George Bernard Shaw once wrote; _There are two tragedies in life: one is to lose your heart's desire, the other is to gain it. _Now, I'm going to ask you what you think that means, and I want you to think about it, because you're going to write an essay on it. So, first, Lucas, what do you think it means?"

He found himself staring at the words that were scribbled in messy writing across the white board, and spoke, in a voice that didn't feel like his own. "It means that gaining your hearts desire is a tragedy, because nothing lasts forever, which in turn means that one day, you'll lose it,"

Nathan frowned, taking in his words. He then spoke up, from the heart. "If you lose your hears desire, you'll then regret getting it. You'll want to avoid the pain. So you're better off to not have it in the first place,"

Raising his mono-brow, Mr. Walsh smiled. "Well done boys. I look forward to your essays," but neither one of them were listening, they were too busy thinking about what they had just said.

* * *

"How was first session babe?" Brooke asked, rising up on her toes to give her boyfriend a soft kiss on the cheek.

Looking at Nathan, he smiled softly. "Uh, it was okay I guess,"

Undoing his combination lock, Nathan turned to Peyton. "How about you Miss Sawyer. Settle in nicely?"

Peyton blushed as he called her 'Miss Sawyer' now suddenly aware that he was flirting with her. It didn't help that Brooke was now trying to stifle a laugh. "Uh, yeah, it was okay, I guess,"

Brooke cocked her head to the side and looked at her brother. "I don't know why you too get along so well, but I like it,"

As they all laughed, Jake jogged over to the group, noting how happy they all seemed.

"Hey guys, just wanted to say Congratulations to Brooke and Lucas and to Peyton, um, sorry about this morning, Haley didn't mean what she said,"

Brooke and Lucas smiled at Jake, and Brooke gave him a hug, finally happy that he was letting her go.

Peyton however wasn't so happy. "Look Jake, you're a great guy, but if Haley didn't mean what she said, she wouldn't have said it. And you wouldn't be here apologising for her. I'm gonna go save us a picnic table kay guys?" she didn't even wait for an answer as she walked away.

Pointing towards Peyton, Brooke looked at Jake. "We're gonna follow," she pulled Lucas after her.

Nathan laughed, watching them leave.

Jake however didn't get the joke. "What's so funny?"

"You know, the other night and the party, I thought you and Peyton were gonna hook up. I can't believe how wrong I was,"

Frowning, Jake didn't get his point. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing man," Nathan shook his head. "Look, I'm just gonna give you a bit of advice. Haley's bad news. You're better off with us. Come on, I'll buy you a coke, we can chill like old times?"

"No. Look Nathan, Haley's been through a lot these past few months,"

"We've all been through a lot Jake. Especially Brooke and I, but you don't see us trying to sleep with each other do you?" leaving his words linger in the air, Nathan backed away from Jake. "The offer still stands on that Coke by the way,"

* * *

Sitting down next to Peyton, he looked across the picnic table and Brooke and Lucas, who were well into their first school make-out session. "So, enjoying the show?" Nathan laughed.

Grinning, Peyton reached into her bag and pulled out an apple, a bag of french fries, and a coke. "Yeah, and now we've got the snacks to go with it,"

"Uh, no offence, but if I eat I think I'll barf,"

Pulling away from Lucas, Brooke's lips were swollen and red, but she didn't mind. "Hey, you don't like it, take a hike,"

Nodding at each other, Peyton and Nathan swung their legs around the picnic table seat, and faced the opposite direction, which conveniently faced the fountain outside the main building.

Taking a small bite into the apple Peyton nodded towards the fountain. "Nice view huh?"

"Yeah, it's alright I suppose,"

Laughing Peyton nudged him. "You suppose?"

"Oh, what did you want me to say? It's beautiful alright,"

"That's better. Oh, shit," her vibrating rapidly in her pocket made her jump. Standing up, digging her hand into the pocket of her denim skirt, she pulled out her phone, flipped it open, and spoke. "Hello,"

Nathan watched the stoic expression on her face as she spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for wondering… oh really? Well that's good I guess… Yeah, I'm fine, I'll get over it… yeah, I'm sure, stop worrying about me… Uh, a really nice lady Karen, and her son Lucas…"

Upon hearing his name, he removed his hand from Brooke's hair, and his lips from her own and looked up at Peyton curiously as she continued to talk.

"Uh, yeah, he's here actually… no, I don't think that's a good idea… because I don't want you to talk to him…" she shot Lucas a funny face and continued to talk. "Look, Derek, I've gotta go, but I'll call you later okay? Alright… love you two… bye,"

Lucas nodding, finally understanding who it was she was talking too. But the twins both had curious expressions on their faces.

Removing herself from her boyfriends embrace, Brooke stood up and pulled Peyton over towards the fountain, making sure no-one could hear them.

"So that's why you're not into my brother… you have a boyfriend?" she questioned.

"No! God no! Derek? He's my cousin. Yuck!"

"Oh okay, well, yeah, that is kinda eww!"

Raising her eyebrows and pulling her back to the table Peyton pretended to gag. "You think?"

* * *

Bevin sat at the round table, surrounded by her friends, whom had no idea what she was going through. Playing with her vegetarian salad that sat in front of her, she sighed. This wasn't helping. She needed fresh air, or to hit something. Either one would help. Excusing herself from her friends, who continued their conversation about Hilary Duff and the 'weird tattooed guy from that Emo Band' she left the cafeteria, and walked the halls of what she so fondly called 'her high school'. She noted how people parted as she walked towards them, leaving room for her to walk. She used to love this feeling, knowing that people would move out of their way for her, but now it just made her sick. Quickening her pace, she took a left, followed by a sharp right, heading for the girls toilets. She didn't get that far before she slammed into someone, knocking her to her feet.

She lay flat on her back for several seconds before she even considered standing up. It wasn't until she saw a hand hovering over her head that she took it, and attempted to balance in her six inch Gucci pumps. Finally succeeding in her balance battle, she looked up, fixing her hair, and rolled her eyes when she saw who she was facing.

"Mark,"

Grinning for ear to ear he gave her the Tree Hill famous 'nod'. "Bevin. You'd think if you wanted to talk to me you would do a lot better that the whole accidentally bumping into each other thing,"

"And you'd think if you wanted to get rid of me easy you would come up with something a little better than "We had fun while it lasted"," she spat.

"Ouch. Nasty! That almost hurt," he joked, his Cheshire cat grin still remaining.

"Yeah, well it's going to hurt a lot more when you fall off your throne. Remember Mark, I made you who you are, I can just as easily tear you down,"

His smile faltered, but only for a moment. "Tear me down? You mean like you did to that poor Kristin girl? I'd hate for that happen. I mean, your already responsible for one persons death, but don't worry. I'm not that pathetic. I'd never kill myself to get the attention of others," he backed away slowly, still grinning.

Bevin just stood there open mouthed, not believing what he had just said, tears slowly forming in her eyes.

* * *

As the bell signalled the end of school, Jake and Haley met at their lockers, and as arranged previously, Jake drove Haley home. Pulling up out the front of her mansion Jake laughed.

"Nice house,"

"Yeah, thanks," a though suddenly occurred to her. "Hey, uh, do you want to come in?"

"Sure, why not,"

* * *

Meanwhile back at school, Peyton said goodbye to her friends as they filed into the detention room, one by one.

"I'll pick you up at five, okay Luke?"

"Yes mom," he said tossing her the car keys before following Brooke into detention.

Nathan looked back, as Peyton walked away laughing. "Hey Peyton," he yelled, making her turn around.

Surprised, all she could do was look at him. "Yeah?"

"Uh, see you tomorrow,"

Confused, all she could think of to do was smile. "Yeah, okay,"

* * *

"Okay, so I'm guessing that you want to be here just about as much as I do," Laura Barker joked.

Brooke was so happy they didn't get an up-tight, law enforcing teacher for detention. It was heating up, she had a headache and the last thing she wanted was another teacher to make her day miserable. She almost smiled when Laura walked in the room. Laura, or "Loz" as most students called her, was known as the coolest teacher at Tree Hill High. She was the Physical Education teacher, and at 23 years of age, all the students loved her _lack_ of love for the rules.

"For those new faces to detention, I'm Laura Barker, but you can call me Laura or Loz when the other teachers aren't around. I'm not going to make you do anything because truth is I used to talk my way through detention in High School. I'm going to go back to the P.E office and do some photocopying and work on my classes for the week, so I trust I can leave you for an hour or so. If there is any troubles don't hesitate to come and get me, you all know where my desk is. Have fun guys. No fires!," and with that, the door was shut, and their enforcer was gone.

Nathan looked around the large room, filled with at least 30 desks, only 6 of them occupied. Brooke and Lucas sat to his right, filling up half of the back row. He noted Megan Lawson, one of the cheerleaders, sitting in the middle row already engrossed in what Nathan assumed was the latest issue of "Cosmo".

Two guys he didn't recognize sitting to the left of the front row were eyeing him suspiciously, so he just turned away, deciding it was safer to just talk to his sister and her boyfriend.

"So, a whole hour to ourselves. Any ideas?"

Resting her head on her arms, down on her desk, Brooke sighed. "Nope,"

"Well that was very helpful. What about you Luke?"

Looking around the room for a solution, he came up blank. "Nah sorry man, I got nothing,"

"Okay, well how about we each take turns answering questions about each other. No holding back?"

Brooke sat up abruptly, glaring at her brother. "Not a good idea,"

Lucas agreed. "Yeah man, I mean considering everything…"

"Good, I'll go first. Brooke, are you going to burn your cheerleading uniform?"

Giving him her most fake cheeriest smile she answered in a polite voice "Already did. My turn. Nathan, what's the go with you and Haley? One minute your totally in love with her, the next your all flirtatious with Peyton,"

Lucas nodded before he could object. "Don't deny it man. You like her,"

Shrugging, he avoided the last comment. "I don't know what's going on with me and Haley, I really don't. But she's not that same person I fell in love with. I don't know who she is anymore. I don't feel anything for her anymore. Not even pity,"

"And about Peyton?"

He let out a short laugh. God, he knew his sister could be annoying, but this was ridiculous. "Peyton and I barely know each other,"

Raising an eyebrow Brooke smirked. "That's never stopped you before,"

Lucas shook his head, knowing that she wasn't joking. "Okay, so I guess that makes it my turn. Brooke, why do you wear such dark make-up? I mean I know it suits the out-fit, but, you shade out your eyes. Make's them seem dark, almost empty,"

Looking into his baby blues, then into her brothers she let out a soft cough, before speaking. "I guess it was just a habit. Kristin used to do it so I guess it just --"

"Excuse me," they were rudely interrupted by the two guys Nathan had spotted at the front of the classroom.

Not getting a good feeling about this, Nathan tried to be as nice as possible. "Can I help you?"

"Nah, we were just wondering - we know that you like, killed all your friends. But we heard that you killed your parents too, that's why they haven't been seen recently… we were just wondering when your sister's expiry date is?" he nodded towards Brooke.

Furious, Nathan and Brooke both bolted out of their seats, followed by Lucas.

"I didn't kill my parents!" Nathan yelled.

"He didn't kill his friends!" Brooke screamed.

"Stay away from Brooke!" Lucas growled.

Backing away, the two guys smiled. "Sorry man. We were just wondering. God, chill,"

Nathan slowly released his clenched fists, and Lucas pulled Brooke onto his lap as he sat down, stoking her hair softly.

"Assholes," she cursed.

Lucas kissed her softly on the forehead. "Don't worry about them babe, they're just trying to stir you up," but he was silently thankful that nobody knew his secret, if this was the consequence.

Nathan however, was finding it a lot harder to calm down. His sister's voice definitely wasn't doing the trick.

"Nate, you okay?" when she didn't get a response she got worried. "Nathan?"

Looking at her, sitting on Lucas's lap, staring into his eyes, looking for a resolution, everything just seemed too much to him. Without giving a reason, he jumped out of his chair and practically bolted out of the classroom.

"Nathan!" Brooke called after him, but Lucas held her back.

"Shhh let him go. I think he might need the air,"

* * *

Nathan ran down the hallway. He wasn't sure where he was running too, and it wasn't until he stopped that he realized where he was.

He looked up at the red locker before him and the flowers scattered on the floor in front of it. "Jack," he whispered.

* * *

_Jack approached Nathan with caution, knowing he was seriously pissed off. "Hey man, you alright?"_

_Throwing the basketball full force into the air Nathan spun around. "No! I'm not alright!" he spun back around just in time to see the basketball smash into the water, floating in the middle of the Rivercourt River._

"_You realize that you're not gonna get that ball back?" he joked. "One of these days that lake is gonna dry out and we're gonna find a billion flat basketballs in there," _

_When Nathan didn't laugh, he followed him to the picnic table and waited for him to speak. He'd known Nathan for too long. Sometimes he thought he'd known him for forever. He knew him well enough to know that you can't push Nathan Scott. You have to wait for him to talk to you. So he waited._

_Nathan sighed. "You know, you're the most patient person I know,"_

"_Awww thanks. Now stop being a pussy and tell me what's going on with yo and Haley this time."_

_Nodding, Nathan confided in his friend. "I think she's cheating on me,"_

_Jake frowned. "Got proof?""_

"_The other night and Tim's party, she was all over this guy. They weren't doing anything, and she was really drunk… but she was just…"_

"_Look, Nate, you're my guy right you know that? And I'm always gonna give it to your straight. So I've gotta tell you, Haley's not worth the drama,"_

_Laughing, Nathan hit him on the shoulder. "You're just jealous you didn't get to hit that,"_

"_Nah. I don't like cheerleaders. Look, I'm just trying to warn you. Haley James; bad news,"_

"_Yeah, thanks man. Guess I'll just have to deal with it... besides, she's really good in bed,"_

_Laughing, Jack jumped up off the picnic bench. "Oh, that explains why you ditch us guys for her all the time. Come on, get up off your ass, I've got another ball in my car. And you need to work on your three pointers, your weak,"_

"_Oh, I'm weak? I'll show you what weak is…"

* * *

_

Nathan smiled at the memory of one of his best friends. "Jack," he whispered again. Remembering all the time that Jack bailed him out of impossible situations, all the times he crashed at his house after his Dad would grill him for not practising enough.

"You were a great mate. I'm sorry buddy," he said, tears springing to his eyes.

He took a deep breath, and continued his walk down the hallway, finally willing to face his fears.

He paused at another red locker, this time showered with cards, and Nathan thought he shouldn't have been surprised by seeing a red lacy bra thrown over the corner of the locker. Smiling, he thought Zach.

_

* * *

__Passing Nathan another beer, Zach pointed to two girls standing across the room. "So, what do you think Nate? The blonde? Or the red head?"_

_Smiling, taking a sip, Nathan took his time, seriously considering the question. "I'd go the red head,"_

"_What? Why?" Zach asked. "What's wrong with the blonde?"_

"_Nothing, if you only want it to last five minutes," Nathan grinned. "I did her few weeks ago. She was my revenge fuck after I found out about Haley... Remember Bevin and Brooke insisted on throwing that birthday party for Kristin?"_

_Zach looked confused for a minute. "The weird gothic chick?"_

"_That's the one. Well, the blondes name is Kyra, and she screams like a pig. Go for the red-head mate. Trust me,"_

_Nodding, Zach went in for the kill, but paused for one last question. "Think I should try for a threesome?"_

_Nathan almost spat out his beer. Regaining his composure, he swallowed, and then answered. "Definitely not,"

* * *

_

"Zach you sly dog. I'm sure your pimping out the angels up there man," he laughed, continuing his walk down the hallway.

He knew now that he had to stop when it came to Luke Henderson's locker. "Luke man, what can I say about you…?"

* * *

"_Nathan, can you stop throwing that fricken ball I'm trying to sleep!"_

_Thump! Thump! Nathan lay on his back, throwing the basketball up at the ceiling. He caught it, and leaned over the side of the bunk bed. Luke lay under him, pillow stuffed over his head, blanket up to his chin._

"_Luke man, it's 11o'clock! We're at basketball camp man. How can you sleep?"_

"_Easy. You shut your eyes, and wait for a nice happy dream to come by," a muffled reply came. "God! Of all the guys, I can't believe I got stuck with you,"_

_Laughing, Nathan went back to throwing the ball. Thump! "At least you didn't get Dim," Thump! "He snores," Thump!_

"_Nathan!"_

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

"_Alright! That's it!" Nathan watched in amusement as Luke got out of his bed, and groggily walked to the wall, flicking on the light switch. They both raised their hands over their eyes and they adjusted to the light. "You think you're all high and mighty because you can throw and catch a ball in the dark? I accept it! You're a better basketball player! Now can you please stop because it's been a really long day and I need to get some sleep before our 5am training call?"_

_Nathan just laughed at him. "You're such a pansy! It's not about me being better, though I will admit that I am. But it's 11 o'clock. We're in New York City at one of the most famous basketball camps ever! Can't you just enjoy it? Hey! I know! We could sneak out, try and get into a club? Could be fun!"_

_Rolling his eyes, Luke flopped back onto his bed, not even bothering to shut off the light. "No Nathan. I can't,"_

"_Why not?!"_

"_Because I'm tired,"_

"_Well that's lame. Come on, if you won't got out and get drunk, then lets just do it here,"_

_Luke made a gagging sound in the back of his throat. "You do know how wrong that sounded right?"_

"_Shut up," Nathan left the ball on his bunk as he jumped off the side of it, landing on two feet. "Okay, one beer. That's it?"_

_Raising his head, Luke looked at Nathan. "And you'll leave me alone? No more ball bouncing, or talking or lights on?"_

"_One beer. That's it,"_

"_Fine,"

* * *

_

Nathan wiped his tears away as he laughed. "One beer turned into 13, and you having to lie to the coach the next day, telling him you had a bug while you vomited all morning. God, good time's man,"

And slowly, Nathan proceeded, passing Lucas's locker which was conveniently located next to Kristin's. He looked down at the floor, only seeing a single red rose.

* * *

_He never knocked when he went into his sister's room, and this time was no different._

"_Brooke do you need… Oh Kristin, hey,"_

_Kristin and Brooke sat on her bed facing each other, legs folded.. _

Flicking her long black hair over her shoulder, she peered back at Nathan. "Hey Nathan," her voice was soft and quiet as her black lips moved.

_Nathan got a shiver every time he looked at her. Her black lips looked so delicate amongst her snow white skin. Her eyes covered in thick black eyeliner, followed by another layer of eye shadow. He couldn't understand how someone who looked so scary could be so nice._

"_How's things?" he asked, pausing in the doorway._

"_Shit, as usual," that was one thing he liked about Kristin. She never masked the truth. She would always tell it like it is._

"_Yeah, no kidding," he smiled, secretly hoping for her to smile back. That was one thing he didn't like about her. She never smiled. _

_Brooke cleared her throat. She sat next to Kristin in her blue cheerleading uniform, her auburn brown hair tied back into a simple pony tail, and a small 'R' painted on her cheek, surrounded by glittering starts. Her make-up was simple, and very glittery. "Nate, was there something you wanted?"_

"_Oh right. Do I need to take you to the game tonight or is Haley picking you up?"_

"_Haley and Bev will be here in about half and hour, we have to go over some routines before tonight,"_

_Kristin jumped up off the bed before Brooke couldn't finish the sentence. "Hey Nathan, do you think you could give me ride home, now?"_

_Nathan looked at her surprised, but was even more shocked to find Brooke nodding at him, sending him her pleading face, trying to make him understand. She couldn't be around when Bevin and Haley got here. _

"_Sure,"

* * *

_

Nathan stared at the locker for a few seconds more, and couldn't think of any words, or any coherent thought, so he just kept walking, not stopping till he reached the final locker.

Tim Smith's locker was covered in flowers, cards, pictures and more. It was the most decorated locker out of all of them, and Nathan knew why. Everybody loved Tim. Nathan tried to think of a single moment that defined who Tim was, but he could only come up with random moments.

* * *

_Nathan's phone rang as he finished his final lap. Jogging over to the picnic bench at the river court he laughed when he saw Tim's name on the ID caller._

"_Hello,"_

"_It's the Tim-ster!"_

"_Tim, just say it's Tim,"_

"_Oh, sorry. It's Tim,"_

"_Yeah, I know that," Nathan laughed. "What do you want man?"_

"_I need you to help me Nate,"_

"_Tim, we all know you need help, but I think you should talk to a professional, someone who specialises in your--"_

"_I'm being serious. You and Zach and Luke and Jack, you guys get laid all the time. The Tim-ster gets no action,"_

_Holding his sides as he silently laughed Nathan tried to think of something to say, and after he regained his composure, he did. "Look Tim, you really want my advice. Drop the act. Just be who you are,"_

_He heard a sigh from the other side of the phone. "I'm tired of being the only virgin in the group. Make me a promise Nate,"_

"_Sure,"_

"_I don't want to die a virgin,"_

_Again, Nathan had to control his laughter. "I promise you won't die a virgin Tim,"

* * *

_

Looking sadly at his friend's locker, he slowly formed a smile. "At lease I kept my promise buddy,"

Deciding it was probably too late to go back to detention now, Nathan decided to walk home.

It was a long walk, but it gave him time to think about everything, about what had happened, the accident, his friends, and what had really happened that night, in the car.

* * *

_Nathan put his foot flat down on the pedal. He was flooring it. _

_Luke watched the tree's go past in a fast blur. But to him, it just didn't seem fast enough. "Nathan, faster,"_

_He held onto the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were white. "I'm going as fast as I can!"_

"_Well it's not fast enough," Jack said, from the backseat. _

_Nathan spotted the red light ahead and slowed down._

_Zach looked up, and yelled. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Keep going!"_

_Nathan looked into the back seat and for a moment he locked eyes with Zach, before deciding what to do. "Okay," making sure there was enough distance between the cars, Nathan took off, this time his foot went straight to the floor.

* * *

_

He shook his head, shaking out the images. He couldn't bring himself to go over the rest of the accident. He already felt sick to the stomach just thinking of it.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this, and that it was well worth the wait. If there is anything that you're not happy with, please, let me know! I love criticism more that I love the "OMG! That was awesome!" reviews. I'd love to know what I'm doing wrong, more that what I'm doing right, though I do appreciate every single review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, since I spent so long away from my story I made a really big mistake in the last chapter. I called Peyton's cousin "Derek" and in the very first Peyton chapter at the beginning of the story his name is "Damien". Now, I've decided that his name is "Derek" simply because it's easier to remember!**

**I just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter with their honest opinions, it really has helped me figure out the shape of this story, the couples and things like that. I have now decided on the couples for this story, so if you wish to know officially, just say so in your review and I'll reply and let you know!**

**Oh, and if there is anybody having trouble picturing Kristin, think of maybe umm... Kristin Kreuk... Lana Lang from Smallville? Yeah, she looks sort of like her... just gothic. Hope that helps! **

**Thank you all so much for reading… don't forget to review!**

* * *

Staring at the clock as it ticked over to 4.30pm, Brooke looked at the door, hopeful that her brother would walk through at any minute. Didn't really matter now though, Laura had already come back, and told them that Nathan now had a further week of detention. Oh well, at least now Brooke wouldn't be alone during her extra week.

"I don't think he's coming back Luke," she sighed, looking at her boyfriend.

He stopped writing, placed his pen down on the desk, and looked into the hazel eyes of his beautiful girlfriend. He didn't know what to say. Truth be told, Nathan seemed that angry that Lucas didn't really expect him to come back. But he wasn't about to tell Brooke that. "I'm sure he's fine babe,"

Accepting that there was nothing she could do about it that wouldn't get her into further trouble, she nodded, and leaned over in her chair, curious about what Lucas had been writing.

She read off the paper slowly. "George Bernard Shaw once wrote; there are two tragedies in life, one is to gain your hearts desire, the other is to lose it," she looked up at him, searching his eyes for what it mean. "What's this for?"

"It's an English essay. We have to write what we think it means," Lucas said, gesturing towards the paper.

Brooke took that as a signal to keep reading. "Gaining your hearts desire is something that everybody dreams of. I recently gained my hearts desire in my girlfriend Brooke Davis," she paused, and gave him a heart warming smile before continuing to read. "This feeling is something that I have never felt before. It's happiness, and joy, and excitement but at the same time, it's fear, and it's doubt, and its worry," she looked up at him, suddenly feeling a lump in the back of her throat.

Lucas smiled. "Keep reading,"

Not sure if she wanted to, she willed herself onwards. "It's the fear of losing my hearts desire. That all of the happiness and joy and excitement that I feel when I'm around her will no longer be there, and that I won't be the same without it, without her," tears formed in Brooke's eyes as she continued to read. "All good things come to an end, but I never want this to end. That is what the second tragedy is. Realizing that eventually, you'll lose your hearts desire,"

Lucas waited for her reaction, knowing it could go one of two ways; she could be angry, or she could agree, and not hate him for forever. He proffered the latter.

Brooke took a deep breath, absorbing everything she had just read. She fought back the tears that threatened to fall, and looked up into Lucas's soft baby blue eyes.

"Lucas, that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me… thank you," she licked her lips. "And, just for record, your not going to lose me, not now, not ever," she smiled, and leaned forward, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

He smiled against her lips, and in that moment, he was happy. He had his hearts desire.

* * *

"Your house is massive!" Jake said, standing in the main entrance, his eyes following up the stairway to the left that disappeared into a hallway, then the stairway to the right, with the same ending.

Laughing Haley dragged him to the left, avoiding the stairs, for now. "Come on, I'll show you the living area,"

She pulled him into the living room and Jake just stood there, gaping at the room. It was clearly decorated by a woman, with soft beige colors, that matched the brown couches that were placed in front of the enormously large plasma screen. Located behind the couches was a pool table, and large glass doors, which Jake presumed lead out towards the pool.

"Wow," he managed to say.

Smiling, Haley continued the tour. "Come on, kitchen is through here," she pulled him into a door to his right, and he was surprised to see a reasonably small kitchen. "It's the smallest room in the house," Haley filled him in. "No-one in our family can cook, we have chiefs for that kinda stuff," she was sick of the kitchen already. "Come on, I'll show you the gym,"

"You have your own gym?" Jake asked in wonder, following her back into the main entrance, this time going to the right.

Haley pulled a key out of her pocket, and unlocked the glass doors, letting Jake get a better view at all the equipment.

"You have a rowing machine?" Jake questioned, not believing his eyes.

This room was bigger than his whole house, and it was full of every athletes dream. State of the art fitness machines. He counted at least 15, possibly more.

"This is ridiculous!" he laughed.

Haley merely smiled at him. "Come on, I'll show you upstairs.

* * *

Peyton placed the plates down carefully, making sure that everything was still on them. She smiled at her customers, who knew she was nervous. "Sorry, must have the shakes,"

The ladies smiled at her. "It's fine dear. Thank you,"

Walking back around the counter, Peyton gave Karen an apologetic look. "Sorry. I'm just a little rusty with my waitress skills,"

Karen gave her an understanding smile. "Don't worry about it love. Most of our customers are regulars. They know you're new. It's no big deal,"

"Thanks," she said, glad that she was there to calm her nerves.

"You're welcome sweetie. Oh, you know what; it's almost time for you to go get Lucas. Why don't you take a break before hand, things have quietened down here, I'm sure I'll be able to manage,"

Removing her apron, Peyton couldn't hold back a relieved smiled. "Okay, thanks Karen,"

She watched the young blonde gather her school books out of the back room, and walk around the front of the counter.

"Peyton, would you mind picking up something for dinner on your way home?"

"Sure, anything in particular?"

"Whatever you'd like. Just no more pizza,"

They both smiled at each other.

* * *

Brooke climbed the stairs of their home, taking notice of how quiet everything was. She paused outside her brothers closed bedroom door, and knocked softly.

"Nate, it's me. Can I come in?"

She took her school bag off her shoulder, placing it on in the middle of the hallway.

"Nathan?"

Nothing.

"Come on Nate, don't make me go all kung-fu and kick the door down,"

Still nothing.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Nathan stared into his mirror, his red puffy eyes staring back at him.

"Shit," he silently cursed.

"Hold on a second Brooke," he yelled, jumping over his bed, reaching into his draw and pulling out his eye drops.

His sister's voice from the other side of the door sounded panicked. "Nathan! Are you okay?"

He twisted the cap of the drops and tipped his head back. "I'm fine, I'm just… naked,"

"Yeah, right. Naked at 5.30 in the afternoon. As if. Come on Nate, don't be a dick, open the door,"

Brooke jumped back in surprise as the door swung back, with full force. She looked at her brothers pale complexion, his red puffy eyes and immediately knew he'd been crying.

"Oh, god Nate, are you okay?" she followed him into his room, and watched as he dropped three droplets into his left eye.

He blinked a few times, sniffed, and looked into her eyes. "I'm fine. I walked home. Passed some bushed. Allergies played up. I'm fine," he repeated.

She knew he was lying, but she also knew better than to push her brother when he was not in a sharing mood. The only person who could do that and get away with it was dead. Shaking that thought out of her head, she turned to the one thing in the world she knew Nathan could never turn down.

"Want some pizza?"

* * *

At the drive in Peyton stared at the glowing menu for a while, before ordering. "Can we please have, three cheeseburger meals, one with diet coke, one with fanta, the other with lemonade, a large chicken burger with a chocolate shake, six nuggets with sweet and sour sauce and a sundae," she turned to Lucas who sat in the passenger seat. "What do you want?"

He laughed at her, and leaned over. "Uh, I'll just have a chicken burger, and uh, a sundae,"

Peyton looked up at the guy in the window who was trying to hold back his laughter. "Is that it?"

"No," Peyton said. He smiled as she continued to stare at the large menu. "Gimme a Chicken Caesar Salad as well. But don't put mayo on it,"

After putting it all through the register and giving them the total price Peyton drove forward to the next window, while Lucas continued to look at her incredulously.

She knew what he was doing, but couldn't help but act blonde. "What?"

"You're not seriously going to eat all of that are you?" he took the bags that Peyton was passing him, and waited for her answer.

She thanked the girl at the window and put the car into gear, driving off. "Yeah, I'm starving! Plus, the salad is for Karen"

Laughing, Lucas passed her one of the many drinks, and sat the rest on the floor at his feet. "You're insane,"

"Part of my charm. So tell me Luke, how was detention?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"It was alright. There was these two guys…" he rolled his eyes at the thought of them. "They stirred up Nathan, he got angry and walked out. Brooke seemed kinda upset about it. I thought that the people in this town actually had a heart. Guess I was wrong,"

Switching lanes, Peyton gave him a quick glance before focusing on the road. "Well, people judge. There is nothing we can do about it really. Just, try not to let it bother you, I mean, Brooke and Nathan have a lot of shit going on, we should probably try and stay out of it,"

"Yeah, you're right. Hey listen, what's the go with this cousin of yours? Derek? Is he cool?"

Smiling, Peyton nodded. "Yeah, he is actually, he's really cool. When I uh, left home, I needed a place to go, away from my parents you know, somewhere where they wouldn't think too look," she took a deep breath, and after deciding whether it was safe enough to continue, to tell Lucas the rest of her story, she did.

"My Aunt Laurie and my mom never talk, but she always said if I ever needed anything just ask, and I needed a place to stay, so she took me in. Derek was great you know, helped me out a lot with school and shit like that. I was there for a while, but my parents found out, but by the time they got there, I was gone,"

Lucas studied Peyton as she spoke. He noticed how her voice went quieter as she spoke about her parents, yet her face lit up in a smile when she spoke about her aunt and cousin. Somehow, deep down in side, he had a gut feeling about why Peyton and left home. But he knew that this wasn't the time to ask her about it. Or maybe it was because… he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the truth.

* * *

"We're so glad you could join us for dinner Jake. Haley has never brought a boy home before, this is very exciting," Haley's mother, boasted.

Jake sat smiling next to Haley, not quite sure how he had gotten himself into this position. Oh right, he had accepted the dinner invitation that Haley's mother had offered… why did he do that again? Oh right! Because he wanted to get to know Haley… the look on Marks face as his step-mother spoke told him that this was a very bad idea.

Swallowing his mouthful, he continued to smile. "Thank you so much for having me Mrs. James, or… Mrs.--"he looked towards Haley's step-father, and realized he didn't know his last name.

"Please, call me Lydia. And it's our pleasure, right Haley?"

Staring at her mother, all she could do was nod. She had never felt more embarrassed in her entire life, and despite her objections, she still couldn't believe that Jake had stayed for dinner. She knew this was a bad idea.

"So," Mark spoke, softly, yet full of confidence, making Haley and Jake cringe, knowing that whatever he was about to say was not going to be pleasant. Haley just hoped that he would say something bad enough to get sent to his room - for the next decade. She was very disappointed when all he said was; "How long have you two been dating?"

Lydia and Charlie's heads shot up, waiting for an answer.

There was a long an awkward silence, in which Jake and Haley looked at each other, Haley full of embarrassment, Jake full of surprise.

Jake had heard of the kind of awful things that Mark had done to Haley, and he was just starting to figure out who had drugged her at the party - it didn't take a genius. Maybe, just maybe, if Mark thought Haley had a boyfriend, he'd leave her alone. Acting on impulse, Jake filled the long and empty silence.

"About two days now,"

Haley looked at him curiously, wondering what he was doing.

Mark, not expecting this answer, stiffened, his fork falling onto his plate in a loud clutter.

Lydia however couldn't be happier. "Oh! Haley, you never said… well Jake, welcome to the family, we're so happy for you both, right Charles?"

Looking between Haley and Jake, deciding it was safe to acknowledge them, Charlie nodded. "Very happy,"

Haley on the other hand, was still wondering where this was going, and it wasn't until Mark slammed down in fist on the table, excused himself, and stormed out of the room, that Haley understood what Jake was doing. She looked up at him, and mouthed a silent "Thank you,"

His smile suddenly made her feel safer, and she knew that maybe having Jake as her pretend boyfriend might not be so bad.

* * *

Lucas lay on his bed, facing the ceiling. Peyton sat on the floor, flicking through a stack of CD's which Lucas had found under the bed.

"The Beetles? God, how old is Karen?" she laughed, throwing it into the junk pile.

Lucas laughed - half heartedly and went back to his brooding.

Peyton finally found an acceptable band, and placed the CD into the stereo played conveniently located in front of her, on Lucas's desk. 'Korn' played at a medium volume from the speakers as Peyton resumed her position on the floor.

"I can't tell her,"

She frowned, thinking that she was hearing things when she heard Lucas speak. She ignored it, but when he continued, she turned around to face his pained expression.

"I can't tell her, she won't understand," he said again.

"Uh, okay, if you're gonna be spontaneous and random like that at least give me a ball park figure of what you're rambling about babe, cause I am so lost right now…?"

"Sorry," he sat up. "Brooke,"

She jumped up on the bed and sat facing him. "Yeah, figured that much, are you gonna let me in on what it is you can't tell her?"

"About me, about my past. The things I've done…"

"You beat up a guy? Your dad is in jail? Your mom can't stand to look at you?" Peyton cocked her head and shot him a grin. "What's so bad about that Luke?"

"It's not that simple Peyton,"

Sighing, she reached over and grabbed his hands, ignoring the weird look he gave her. She leaned forward and looked into his eyes making him know that she was serious. "Luke, you can tell me, whatever it is, I won't judge you. I promise,"

He thought about what she was saying. "Okay. I'll tell you, everything. On one condition,"

Knowing it wasn't going to be something simple like making her do his homework, or doing all his chores, she raised an eyebrow, and narrowed her eyes. "What's that?"

"You tell me your story. The real one. Why you cringe when you mention your parents…" at this point Peyton had let go of his hands. "Why you really came to Tree Hill, why you've got all those scars on your back that I _know_ aren't from an angry puppy,"

Her eyes darted around the room, looking for another way out of the situation, but besides making up some lame excuse about having to go to the bathroom, or do homework that she knew he would see right through, she couldn't think of anything. Besides, Lucas seemed like a trustworthy guy right? I mean he was about to tell her everything about his past, the least she could do was return the favor.

"Okay, but there is another condition. It doesn't leave this room,"

"Agreed,"

* * *

As Brooke stacked the dishwasher, Nathan put away the left overs, and announced that he was going to have a shower. Despite the fact that she didn't want to leave him alone, she couldn't deny that he really did smell, so she made him laugh by telling him so, and then reminded him not to use her face wash as conditioner - again.

When she had finished stacking the dishwasher, she turned it on and headed up to her room. She went to her closet and opened it, trying to decide what to wear tomorrow. Since she'd starting 'officially' dating Lucas she'd taken a lot more interest in what she wore and how she looked. She flicked past all her jeans, t-shirts, slacks, and rolled her eyes when she realized they were all black.

She closed her closet and walked over to the other side of her room, opening her third drawer. She stared at all the bright colored shirts, tank tops, and even grinned when she spotted her little denim mini skirt that she used to be so fond of. Her smile faded when she saw her cheerleading uniform.

* * *

_She did a twirl, the navy blue cheerleading skirt flowing out as she did show, revealing more of her legs, but not enough to see her underwear. Smiling, she checked over her make up - which was done to perfection - including the blue sparkly 'R' painted on her cheek. "What do you think?" she turned to her best friend who was sitting on her bed engrossed in a book._

_Kristin looked up, gave Brooke a once over and went back to her book. "It's alright I guess,"_

_Bouncing over to the bed, she tore the book from Kristin's grip and made her look at her properly. "Alright? Come on Kris, every year they update our cheerleading uniforms, and I just got my new one… I want to know what you think…?,"_

"_You wanna know what I think?" Brooke nodded. "I think Cheerleading is a waste of time. I think the uniforms are slutty and provocative and show skin in places that guys shouldn't even know we have, and I think that you think this too, but you're too busy worrying about what Haley and Bevin think to realize that you're not happy cheering, you're just… accustomed to it. And I hate it when you call me Kris,"_

_Losing her Cheery smile half way through Kristin's speech wasn't what Brooke planned on doing. "You know, you can sit there, in your long black shirt, and baggy jeans with dark eye make up and criticize me all you want, but you don't know what its like. To have all the pressure on you, to look good, to smile, to be perky and happy 24/7. You have no idea!" Brooke defended herself, her arms flying around her head as she did so._

_Kristin just sat there and took it all in. "I don't want too," she simply said._

"_What?" Brooke yelled._

"_I don't want to know what it's like Brooke. I would rather sit here, in my 'long black shirt and baggy jeans with dark eye make-up' and be happy with whom I am on the inside, rather than spending all my time worrying about what other people think I look like on the outside,"_

_Frowning, Brooke took her place back on the bed. "You're happy? The way you are..?"_

_Nodding Kristin explained. "Yeah I am. I'm happy because I made myself who I am. You've heard Bevin and Haley when they're around me. They're always trying to get me to lighten up - literally. Bright clothes, lighter eye shadow, less eye liner. But I wont because it's not who I am, it's who they want me to be,"_

_Suddenly understanding it all Brooke smiled. "You're so brave. I couldn't do that,"_

"_Well, you're half way there. I mean, they didn't want you to be friends with me did they? You defied them. You're your own person Brooke, don't ever forget that,"_

"_Thanks. And for the record we're not friends," Brooke countered. "We're best friends," she grabbed Kristin and pulled her into a hug. _

_As they hugged, neither of them realized they were both clinging on for something different._

_Brooke, for hope. Hope of something new, something she had never experienced before; independence._

_Kristin, for a friend. Someone who she could turn too whenever she was doubting herself.

* * *

_

Brooke remembered that day as the day her and Kristin became best friends. The day that she told herself she would always be there for Kristin, the day she made that promise to herself, that she one day broke.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" Haley giggled as she fell back on her bed, Jake not far behind her.

"Well I figured if he's gonna assume, then why not just go for it? At least now he might leave you alone,"

She sat up, leaning on her elbows. "Yeah, it was a great idea, but now he's going to tell like, everyone and we're gonna have to go around acting all… coupley,"

Jake flipped over resting on his stomach. "Oh no," he said, faking worry. "What have I gotten myself into? I have to pretend I'm dating the head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school? That's horrible!"

They both laughed and Haley lay back down on her bed. "Former most popular. Ex- head cheerleader,"

"Yeah, what happened with that anyway?"

"Oh I don't know. Didn't go to practice first day back so they gave my captain position to Bevin,"

"Yeah, she seemed to love it at practice. She really makes them work though,"

"Aah, not my problem anymore," Haley dismissed it. "Let's talk about something else,"

"Okay, let's talk about why you were such a bitch to Peyton this morning…"

Shooting him a death glare she then sighed. "Look, I can get like that sometimes…"

Smiling, Jake questioned her. "Sometimes?"

"Okay, I'm a bitch. I'll admit it. I don't want to be, it just happens. I get defensive. I don't mean it or anything,"

"Then why say it?"

"Because I get threatened. I mean, Peyton was new and everyone just seemed to love her, I felt like I had to tear her down,"

"Like you did to Kristin?"

"What is this twenty questions? I hate that game," but when Jake didn't respond, she went back to the topic. "Kristin was an accident. We didn't mean for it to end that way. We just, we could see Brooke slipping away, and we just… we went a little crazy. We didn't want her to hurt herself…"

"So you'd think that maybe you would learn your lesson right?"

Haley thought about what he was saying. "You're right; I should apologize to Peyton,"

"There's my girl," he smiled. He pulled out his cell phone and found Peyton's cell number, suddenly glad they had exchanged numbers at Bevin's party. "Here, it's ringing,"

"Oh, shit." Haley grabbed the phone and held it up to her ear.

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring Ring ri-_

"_Hey Jagelski, miss me already?" _Peyton's voice came from the other line and her flirty attitude made Haley a little angry. Breathe, remember what you're calling for.

"Uh, Peyton, it's Haley. Haley James,"

"_Oh, yeah, how could I forget?"_

"Listen I just wanted to apologize for what I said this morning. I had no right to talk to you like that especially since I haven't gotten to know you. I realized what I did was wrong, so I'm sorry,"

"_Um, you know what Haley? It's okay. Don't worry about it,"_

"Are you sure? I mean I feel horrible,"

"_Yeah, it's cool. Don't stress. Just, hold your tongue when you feel the urge to snap at me again okay?" _she heard Peyton laugh and immediately felt better.

"Okay, thanks Peyton,"

"_Don't mention it," Click._

Jake looked up at her smiling, having heard every word. "Way to go girlfriend,"

* * *

Lucas watched Peyton hang up the phone and didn't need an explanation to know what had been said. "So, she's turning a new leaf huh?"

"Yeah, but don't try and change the subject Luke, finish your story,"

He took a deep breath and picked up where he left off. "So, when I got out of juvie, I went home, but my Mom couldn't take it you know? Couldn't look at me without seeing my father. So she sent me here. To live with Aunty Karen. It's cool you know? I mean, Mom and I have never been close, so I'm kinda happy to have AK. At least she cares right?"

Nodding, Peyton knew it was coming up her turn, so she tried to avoid it. "I'm so sorry Luke. I get why you don't want to tell Brooke, but if she finds out from someone else, isn't that worse?"

"Who's going to tell? You're the only person that knows,"

"I guess. I can't believe you told her and Nathan that your parents were dead though. That's horrible,"

"Yeah, but at least now they wont ask questions right?"

"Yeah," she could tell by the look on his face that he was waiting for her story. "Okay, from the start… I'm from L.A. Yeah, that's right I'm a city gal," she said, making them both laugh. "My Mom and Dad own a business there; they've got this huge house you know? Like, Bevin's place times 20. Anyway… about 12 months ago…"

* * *

Brooke rested her head against her pillow and shut her eyes. She was just about to drift off when her phone rang. Seeing Lucas's name on the screen, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey boyfriend," she giggled, lying back on her bed.

"Hey beautiful," Lucas said, as Peyton shot him a smirk from his desk. "Just ringing to say goodnight,"

Brooke smiled, how thoughtful? "Aww, that's sweet,"

"So, how's Nathan?" he asked.

Looking at her closed door Brooke spoke softly. "He's okay. He's not talking about the problem though. He's great at keeping everything bottled up. I hate it when he does that though. I mean, it's gotta come out eventually right?"

Lucas felt sick to his stomach when she spoke those words. "Yeah, you're right. Listen babe, I've gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Oh, okay. Of course you will,"

"Love you gorgeous,"

"Love you too,"

There were smiles from both ends as they hung up at the same time.

Lucas's smile faded as her words echoed in his head. _"It's gotta come out eventually right?"_

Brooke however found sleep quite easily with his _"I love you,"_ ringing in her head, over and over again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! **

**- For those who wanted more Mark and Bevin... they're coming up so keep an eye out for them!**

**So, now, I'd love it if you could review because it means the world to me! Go on, push that little purple button... you know you want too!**


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry that it has been so long. I promise to keep the chapters coming, I'm off to write the next chapter right now!

* * *

Jake almost dropped the phone when he heard her answer.

"_Hey boyfriend,"_ Haley's voice came from the other end, followed by a small giggle.

"Hey… girlfriend," he laughed. It still felt kind of weird. "So, I'm on my way to pick you up for school, I just wanted to make sure you really want to do this?" he knew that he wanted too, but he just didn't want to pressure Haley into anything.

"_Are you serious? Mark spent all last night in his room listening to boring soppy music really loud. I'm telling you Jake, this whole you-pretend-to-be-my-boyfriend-so-Mark-and-the-rest-of-the-world-will-leave-me-alone is totally going to work. Now, if you don't mind I have to go finish getting ready,"_

"Oh, right, making sure you look all hot for me right?"

"_You know it," _Click.

He smiled for a moment, before a thought occurred to him. Acting like a couple meant kissing.

Kissing Haley James was something that all of the guys at Tree Hill High dreamed about, but it was something that Jake had never thought about, until now.

* * *

"Brooke, if you're not down here in five seconds I'm leaving without you!" Nathan yelled up the stairs. He really didn't have the patience this morning. Besides, what the hell could be taking Brooke so long to get ready? Normally she was the one waiting in the car, radio blasting, car running screaming at him to hurry up.

He looked down at his watch. 8.47am. "Brooke!" he yelled again.

"Chill Nate, I'm here okay?" she grinned from the bottom of the stairs, doing a twirl. "So, what do you think of the new me?"

He took the time to look her up and down, for a split second he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. Then he noticed it. The small subtle change that made all the difference. She had no eye shadow on. She was wearing a clear glossy lip gloss in place of her normal dark lip stick. Her hair still hung around her face, and her wardrobe hadn't changed one bit, but Nathan knew that this meant something. Something big.

"Brooke, you look gorgeous. I told you that you didn't need all that make-up," he walked over to her, and ran his thumb down her cheek. "You look amazing,"

"Thanks," she said enjoying the compliment. But she didn't have long to enjoy it before Nathan pulled her out of the house and shoved her into the car. Although he was mad that they had a possibility of being that, he made she knew it had been worth every minute.

* * *

His hand ran down the side of her cheek, tracing her chin as his lips softly kissed her. She giggled, but that didn't stop him from nibbling on her bottom lip. He knew that people were watching, but he didn't really care, I mean, that was the plan right?

Overcome with giggles, Haley slowly pushed him away. "Come on, this is embarrassing," she grabbed his hand and crossed the hallway, pulling him into an empty classroom, leaving everybody in the hallways gaping at them.

Closing the door with his foot Jake shook his head. "Did you see Bevin's face? I think she just shit in her pants,"

"Yeah, it was pretty funny," Haley agreed. "Hey, why didn't you tell me you were such a good kisser?"

Jake blushed. "Thanks, I guess. I didn't know I was, I mean, I've never kissed myself so…"

"Thank god! This is just so much easier that I thought it would be. I mean, three months ago, who would have though you and I would be making out in the hallways of our school? This is insane!" she couldn't stop laughing. She knew that this was going to work.

Jake on the other hand was starting to wonder what he had gotten himself into. "So, how long do we do this for?"

"I don't know," Haley said. She'd never thought about it. "Till we get sick of each other I guess,"

Jake was happy with that plan.

* * *

When he saw her he immediately noticed the difference - and he liked it. Giving her a hug, Lucas kissed her softly on the cheek and told her she looked beautiful.

Brushing profusely, Brooke responded with a very shy "Thank you,"

Peyton smiled at Brooke, and nodded towards Nathan. "Guess what I just saw?" she exclaimed. They all looked at her, waiting for her news. "Jake and Haley like in a full on make out session,"

The words had come out of her mouth, but Brooke and Nathan didn't register it.

Nathan looked around the hallway, as if looking for the proof. He pulled his backpack further up his shoulder and looked down at Brooke, who was obviously as disturbed by this thought as he was.

Lucas merely shrugged. "Good for them,"

"No," Brooke said. "Not good for them. Good for Haley. She'll use him and lose him it's her basic formula. I've watcher her do it to tons of guys, including my own brother. I won't let that happen to Jake," and with that, she stormed off.

Peyton went to go after her, but Nathan stopped her. "Let her go,"

Cocking an eyebrow, Peyton didn't understand. "But she'll probably kill Haley,"

"Exactly,"

Lucas shook his head, not understanding. "I don't get it, I thought you were over Haley?"

Giving Lucas a quick glance he looked down at the floor. "So did I,"

* * *

Bevin slammed her locker shut. School hadn't even started yet and it was already becoming a horrible day. She'd woken up with a ginormous zit on below her lip, her car was out of gas so she had to drive her mom's wagon to school, and she had broken a nail whilst undoing her combination lock. She swore when her finger got caught in the door.

"For fucks sake!" she yelled to no-one in particular.

Passing by just at that time was the last person she wanted to talk to at that moment; Mark. "Bad morning?"

Turning around to send him a fiery glare, she didn't hear the sincerity in his voice. "It just got worse,"

He sent her a smile. "Look, Bev, I'm really sorry for the way things ended between us, I was hoping maybe--"

"We could be friends?" she chimed in. "I don't think so. See Mark, it was fun while it lasted, but I don't really want you to be my friend, because god forbid if we have to much fun with _that _and then you have to break off our friendship,"

Mark looked down at the ground as she spoke. It kinda hurt him to see her so mad. Kinda.

"Look, Bevin, I made a huge mistake, I realize that now,"

"Now? Now when you see Haley and Jake macking in the hallway?"

His face fell and she continued to speak.

"Yeah, that's right, I saw you watching them. The look on your face was pitiful. You're in love with her. Looks like you didn't get the girl, _again_,"

He watched her walk away from him, and he took a deep breath. "_Fuck chicks are complicated," _he thought.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas took their seats in the back row and grabbed out their science books.

He looked over at his girlfriend and couldn't help wondering if she was really okay about the whole Jake and Haley thing after the way she had acted this morning.

"Babe, are you alright?"

Shaking her head, she refused to make eye contact with him. "Not now Lucas,"

He turned back to his desk and sighed. For the entire session he tried talking to her about it, about anything, but she merely nodded and "mmm"'d at everything he said. He even asked if she ever thought of re-joining the cheer squad, only to get a simple "uh huh" back at him.

After a while he let her sit in peace, telling himself he'd talk to her later.

* * *

Sitting there, all she could do was nod when Lucas asked her random questions. At least, she thought he was asking her questions, she wasn't really paying attention. She was too busy trying to figure out who would have put a spell on Jake, because that was the only reason she could find as to why he would be with Haley.

After everything that she had done, it didn't make sense. Sure, Haley had great looks, but Jake had always gone after personality. She had tried to find Jake that morning to ask him herself what had gotten into him, but he was nowhere to be found. She had gotten angry at the thought of what he might be doing, and who he might be with.

The thought crossed her mind that she might actually be jealous of Haley, but that disappeared from her mind when she took a look into Lucas's ice-blue eyes. He was the one she wanted, she knew that. As for anything else, well, time would tell.

* * *

"Hey Jake, can I talked to for a second?" Brooke dragged him over to her locker and smiled at him.

"Wow, Brooke you look beautiful," he noticed her lack of make-up straight away, her hazel eyes showing quite clearly.

"Thank you, but compliments aren't going to side track me. What's this I hear about you and Haley?"

Shit. She was pissed. "Oh, it's nothing. We're just--"

"Making out? Yeah, I heard,"

"Look, it's not what you think we're just--"

"Not what I think? Jake, I don't know what to think anymore. You used to be this great guy who knew the difference between right and wrong. You know what Haley did to Nathan. You know what Haley did to Kristin, to me. I thought I knew you, the kind of person that you are… but I guess I was wrong. If you can hang out with Haley, then you can say goodbye to me,"

"Brooke!" he grabbed her arm as she turned to leave, but she pulled out of his grip.

"I mean it Jake. As long as you're with her, we're done,"

Jake couldn't do anything but watch her walk away, her dead straight black hair flowing behind her. He remembered a time when he would run after her, and try and get her to understand, but for some reason, he didn't.

* * *

Nathan walked into the empty gym and smiled as he saw the basketballs sitting on the rack. It was as if they were waiting for him. Taking a quick look around, making sure no-one was watching, he grabbed one of the balls and started to dribbled slowly across the court. He didn't feel any pain throughout his body and took this as a sign to speed up. He moved into a crossover dribble, allowing him to change direction.

He ran towards the hoop, and prepared his body for one of his famous lay ups. He stopped mid-run when he noticed someone watching him in the corner of the gym.

"Coach Whitey," he said, the ball bouncing at his feet.

"Hey son, I was wondering when you were gonna show your face around here again," the old man crossed the court and embraced Nathan in a friendly hug.

"Well, you know with everything I just didn't want to… you know,"

He nodded. "Yeah, I understand. Your mother called me, told me you can't play anymore. How are you dealing with that?"

"I'm not really. Just, trying I guess. I'm not gonna let people take away my goals, or my dreams,"

"Good for you. But you still can't join my team; god knows we need you though,"

"Yeah, I heard about your first game coming up, this Friday right?"

"Yeah, we only started training last week. The boys aren't really in shape - and we're missing a few team stars," Nathan knew he was talking about his friends, the ones that had died in the accident. He appreciated Whitey not rubbing it in. "Practice is every Tuesday and Thursday 3-6 if your interested in helping out, giving the boys some tips. I could use the help,"

"Um, that sounds great Coach, but I'm in detention till 5, I might stop by afterwards,"

"I'll keep an eye out for ya,"

* * *

"_There will be a senior assembly after lunch during last period today. All seniors make your way to the Theatre at the end of lunch. Thank you_,"

Brooke rolled her eyes as the announcement came over the speakers. A fucking assembly, just great!

She looked over at the corner of the cafeteria and watched Jake and Haley exchange playful banter before he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Should be fun," Lucas broke her out of her daze by speaking softly.

"Are you kidding? A fucking senior assembly is the last thing we need right now. All of those freaks in one room together? Fan fucking tastic,"

"Are you okay babe? You were fine this morning--"

She didn't want to take out her anger on Lucas. _Breathe_, she told herself, _just breathe_.

"I'm fine. Really, I'm sorry. It's just this Jake and Haley thing is making me feel kinda sick. It's not big deal. I just don't want to be in a room with them + 300 others who despise me,"

"Well," he moved closer to her," "Just think," he placed his hands on her hips, "about" and pulled her close "me," he planted a soft kiss on her lips "and you'll be fine,"

"A little high on yourself aren't you?"

"Well, I feel like it when I'm around you,"

"Awww, thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

Peyton slammed her tray down on the table and swung into the chair opposite Brooke and Lucas. "Get a room,"

Brooke smiled against Lucas's lips. "Someone's grumpy,"

"Who's grumpy?" Nathan asked, copying Peyton's actions, only instead of slamming down a red food tray, he had a basketball.

"Peyton. Why do you have a basketball?" Brooke asked her brother.

"I'm helping Whitey out with practice. Why are you grumpy?" he turned to Peyton.

"I got a detention for chewing gum. How lame is that?"

Brooke smiled at her. "Pretty lame," then she turned on her brother. "You can't play basketball you know that,"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Chill B, I'm not playing, I'm just helping out at practice. Giving advice, tips, you know stuff like that," he turned to Peyton. "Can I have a piece of gum?"

"Sure," Peyton dug the packet out of her pocket and handed it to Nathan. "They're all yours,"

Lucas didn't really know what to say, so instead he started a new topic. "So, this assembly, what's it about, anyone know?"

"The up-coming school dance of course," Haley's voice came from beside Lucas.

They all looked up to see Haley and Jake standing there, hand in hand. Haley looked more than happy, but Jake was avoiding making eye contact at all costs.

"What school dance?" Peyton questioned. "No-body told me about a school dance,"

Brooke couldn't even think straight with Haley and Jake this close to her. It was seriously creeping her out. She took a deep breath and got up from the table. She walked away from the group without so much as a word, and it wasn't long until Nathan followed her.

Lucas looked between the new couple and Peyton, and when he received an approval nod from Peyton, he ran after his girlfriend.

"Don't mind them, they just hate you," Peyton said, smiling up at Jake and Haley. "But please, by all means, take a seat,"

Jake gave her a warm smile and sat opposite her, wrapping his arm around Haley's shoulder. "Thanks for being cool about this Peyton,"

"I'm not cool with it. You could do so much better than her, but I'm not going to stop you," and with that Peyton mimicked her friends actions by leaving Haley and Jake at the table with nothing but themselves.

* * *

As Brooke and Peyton filed into the auditorium they spotted Nathan and Lucas in the centre of the back row. They climbed their way up the stairs and joined them, Brooke next to her boyfriend and Peyton next to Brooke. Lucas gave her hand an encouraging squeeze as Haley and Jake entered the building, taking a seat three rows in front of them.

Brooke spotted Bevin and her entourage five rows down and a little to the left, and Mark and his so called 'friends' a few rows down from them. She sighed. When did our lives get so complicated?

As everyone settled down Mr. White - the principal - stood on the stage, microphone to his lips. "Good afternoon students. I'm going to try and make this short and precise; we all have a lot of things to get done. Now, we all know that last year a lot changed quite a bit by some events that happened over the school holidays,"

Lucas felt Nathan tense beside him and Brooke watched as Haley's head rested on Jake's shoulder, the anger rising in her.

"We lost some of our favorite star athletes, and a very special girl who showed a lot of promise, but we must move forward. This assembly has been called so that we, the teachers, could inform you of the decision that we have made to hold a Tree Hill Formal,"

There were different reactions all around the auditorium. A lot of guys groaned, knowing that this meant wearing a tuxedo, and a lot of the girls, including Bevin and her friends squealed in delight.

Peyton let out a deep sigh. She hated dresses.

"It is much like the dance that we held last year, only this time it does not include the crowing of a King and Queen. Girls are expected to wear formal dresses, and yes, gentlemen are to wear Tux's. There is a letter that will be sent home today informing your parents of this event that is to be held in two weeks from this Saturday. It is compulsory that you attend,"

Brooke and Nathan both rolled their eyes. "_Compulsory my ass_" they both thought.

"Thank you for listening, now back to class,"

* * *

Jake ran up and down the court trying desperately to block out Coach Whitey's constant yelling.

"You call those suicides Jagelski? I want to see your whole hand touch that line! No tipping!" he knew he was being harsh, but he also new that Jake wasn't strong enough for the game this Friday. He had no choice but to push.

Haley watched as her so called 'boyfriend' placed his hand on the three point line, and ran back. She smiled at his dedication, knowing that he wouldn't give up. She turned back to her squad and barked an order at them, she turned back to watch Jake run. She knew he was trying so hard, the team had fallen apart after Nathan's accident, and Jake was left to pick up the pieces of team. With the new replacements they were almost certain to lose their first few games until they picked up their performance. Haley just hoped Jake didn't get the all the pressure.

* * *

Peyton read the note the Brooke had just slipped her and stifled a giggle.

Brooke's loopy handwriting read; _I think Haley put a spell on Jake. I always knew she was the wicked witch of Tree Hill. I wonder how many hours per night she spends on her broomstick…_

Peyton grabbed her pen and wrote back.

Brooke grabbed the note out of her hand and opened it, careful not to make too much noise. She rolled her eyes at the reply and nodded. _Brooke, as much as I love you, I hate detention even more. I don't want another one so stop writing me notes! _Scrunching up the paper Brooke looked up at Mr. Brooks and wished that Laura was taking their detention again. Unfortunately Mr. Brooks was strict and didn't allow talking.

She looked to her right and saw Nathan staring into the space in front of him. His feet were rolling around the basketball under his desk, never once leaving contact with the ball.

She looked to the front of her desk but all she could see was that back of Peyton's curly hair. She looked over Peyton's shoulder and noticed she was writing in what could only be a diary. "I think Lucas should tell Brooke… but he won't. Everyone knows what he did, but I think I'm the only one who knows _why_ he did it. I can't believe no has asked what the reason was behind Lucas acting the way he did."

'_Whoops, private_!' She willed herself to stop reading. Whatever Peyton was writing was obviously personal, and she and Lucas had talked out their problems. She was fine with Lucas keeping his secrets, because she had him, right?

She looked to her left she was expecting to see gorgeous his eyes looking back at her, but instead he was deeply engrossed in a book. He didn't look like a bad person. Sure, he'd beaten the crap out of a guy, but there had to be a good reason for that… right? She wondered why she had never asked about what had happened, and why. She thought back to all of her conversations with Lucas and remembered something… something very small, that she couldn't believed she had forgotten. Something that she was definitely going to have to ask him about.

* * *

Nathan closed the front door and put the basketball down. "Brooke?" he called out.

"In here,"

He followed her voice into the lounge room and saw her sitting up on the couch, a plate with two pieces of leftover pizza in her lap, watching '_The O.C'_. She looked up from the TV and patted the seat next to her.

"How was practice?" she asked him, turning the volume down.

He grabbed a piece of pizza off her plate and took a bite. She didn't even protest. "Hard. The guys aren't ready. Their first game is in three days and they haven't even chosen positions yet,"

"That's gotta suck. Poor Jake," Brooke said.

"Yeah he's working his ass off for the team. He ignored Haley the whole practice if that makes you feel any better?"

She rolled her eyes at him and took a bit of her pizza. "Nope, it doesn't. But thanks for trying. Did you talk to them?"

He shook his head. "No, and I don't want too, not now. It's weird, I mean, Haley and Jake? Who would have thought?"

"Not me. Are you still into Haley? I mean I know you were at the party, but… now, after everything?"

"I don't know anymore Brooke. Listen there is something we should talk about,"

She sat up, noticing the important tone in his voice. "What is it?"

"Dad. You were here, you heard what he said. He's going to try and get us out this house,"

"Well, he's going to have to try really hard because I'm not moving anywhere. We grew up in this home Nathan. We need it to be here when Mom gets better,"

"I know that Brooke. But we're 18. We're barely legal. The only thing we can do is use our college funds to pay for our bills,"

"Then do it,"

"Are you sure?"

"Nathan, we'll worry about college when we come to it okay. Right now, we need to keep the water and electricity running so we make it to college okay?"

"Okay," he could tell she had something on her mind, and he even considered asking her about it, till she got up off the couch and walked away, leaving him with his thoughts.

* * *

Peyton flipped her phone open and looked at the familiar sight that covered her screen.

'_27 missed calls'_

She pressed the 'back' button and another message appeared.

'_6 messages received'_

Pressing 'read' it brought her to her inbox.

_- Dad_

_- Dad_

_- Dad_

_- Derek_

_- Dad_

_- Dad_

_  
_She read through all of her messages from her father, and tears sprung to her eyes. She then read the message from her cousin.

"_Hey P. Sawyer, jst chekin 2 make sure ur ok. Got a game in Tree Hill dis Friday, mite catch up if u want 2. Take care, Luv D'_

"Oh shit," she muttered.

* * *

Lucas tossed and turned in his bed, sweat dripping from his forehead. Subconsciously he tried all he could to wake up, but his dream was too strong, _he_ was too strong…

_Lucas's fist connected with the guys face and he heard a loud snap. Brendan Vicker stumbled backwards, his hand flying to his chin. _

_Lucas didn't stop. He moved forward, his right fist jabbing into his abdomen. He repeated this three times until Brendan fell to the floor._

_He jumped onto of him, straddling him. He punched him in the nose, again hearing a loud snapping sound. He raised his arm behind his head and prepared to hit him again. As his fist came down it connected with the gravel ground instead of his intended target. Tears streamed down Lucas's face as he aimed again, this time hitting his victim square in the jaw._

_He hit him several more times in the face before getting off him, kicking him repeatedly in the ribs. _

_Lucas froze, looking down at Brendan. Blood was pouring from his nose, ears and mouth. Lucas watched as he gripped at his stomach, his face contorted in pain. He groaned as he curled into the fetal position._

_Lucas looked down at his hands, conversed in cuts and blood, some his own, some Brendan's._

_He did the first thing that came to his mind. He ran._

Lucas bolted up in his bed, gasping.

* * *

Again, sorry it's been so long, but I really hoped you enjoyed it. I hope this left you with these three things;

1. Why did Lucas do what he did?  
2. What is it that Brooke remembered about Lucas that she _has to _talk to him about?  
3. I better review, so she'll update soon :)


End file.
